


Enchanted

by AyaFaulkner



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Dragons, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, OTP Feels, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2019-11-06 13:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 59,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17940293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaFaulkner/pseuds/AyaFaulkner
Summary: Princess Serenity was the one meant to rule. Next in line, her destiny was to be the next Queen of Brennum. However, in a night of betrayal, her throne is taken by someone she trusted most and she has to run for her life. Now she will have to find trust in others if she ever hopes to take back her birthright.  An adventure/fantasy/romance, this tale will keep you guessing.  Inspired by GOT and Celtic folklore, expect magic, myth, Knights, and dragons!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic that I am posting on AO3. So I am still not 100% used to this forum. For those of you who liked Customer, I hope you enjoy this one as well. Planning on transferring other fics from my FanFiction account to this page but the process is a bit slow. So feel free to check them out over there instead. Same name and everything. Also, find me on Tumblr. I posted a link to the playlist that goes with this fic along with one for Customer if you are into that. Lastly, I self-published recently on Amazon. A Darkened Heart by Aya Faulkner. If you like Customer, then you will also like Darkened Heart. Hope you check it out and enjoy! Thank you all who have kudoed and commented! It is nice to get some love. Hope you enjoy this fic as well!!

Chapter Oinos

"The life and passion of a person leave an imprint on the ether of a place. Love does not remain within the heart, it flows out to build secret tabernacles in a landscape."

― John O'Donohue, Anam Cara: A Book of Celtic Wisdom

It had been a few winters since he had returned home, but nevertheless, it was still the same. It was a place that was always unchanging no matter how much he did in its stead. It was the time of year for the rains, still cold yet not cold enough for snow, so instead, it rained. A never-ending pelting that turns the streets into rivers of mud, running down like blood from a wound.

Keeping his cloak tightly cinched, he walked the ruddy lanes, unsure of what it was he was looking for. A man who embraces his instincts, he was not one to ignore the strange calling to him now, knowing there was something waiting for him on these streets today.

Those who dare to look him in the face turn their eyes immediately, causing him to pull his cloak in a little tighter. It is uncommon for a Knight to be recognized by others on sight, even one of his fame and glory. However, given his steel grey eyes and blinding white hair, most know him upon one glance. He recognizes no one. This is not his part of town.

Grendlewort is not a grand place, not like that of Theoden, his new home near the castle and his King. Grendlewort is a humble place, large enough to hold nobility like his father and several peasants that fall in his care. Third in line, it was never his place to care for these people and even now as he passed the filthy and downtrod, he was glad for it.

Nearing the edge of the town, he found himself for the first time, questioning himself. Yet was he to find anything that was remotely reproachable. What by the Goddess was he here for?

The mud squished as he spun on his heel, the narrow mud path feeling tight with the homes and merchants so close to him. There were few out in this area, the rain chasing them off or a lack of coin. And yet, a few small ones found themselves right in the thick of it. Upon closer inspection, he found that it was many children, all surrounding one frail child. It was hard to tell much about the creature, black mop of hair on top of a mud-covered frame. There was little else exposed of the child, a larger youth pushing the child in question into the mud and coating him all the more.

All ignored the scene save for him, watching on with enraptured interest. He found it impossible to turn away.

Seven against one, the child in the middle not standing a chance as each opponent outmatched him in girth. He still stood his ground. It would not have been strange for the child to run, or considered cowardly in the least being greatly outnumbered and outsized. But still, no move was made to escape.

He watched on in silent awe as the small child lifted himself from the mud and did his best to face them all. Each opponent came at the child and by some miracle, the small child bested them. Some landed hard in the muck, not paying attention to their feet as they ran. Others took a fist to the jaw. All held on tight to a part of themselves in pain while the small victor stood ready to defend himself again. However, his opponents all limped or ran off, leaving him alone in the rain. Slowly, the child relaxed, not letting his guard down in the slightest. So when he finally approached, a tiny fist was thrown at him to be caught.

Dark blue eyes widened as they met his grey ones and the child slowly retracted his fist. The small one made no attempts to apologize, only continued his journey away from him. "What is your name child?"

He stopped but did not turn, continuing to give him his back. "What does it matter?"

"I asked so you will answer!"

The child cringed, his harsh tone showing his impatience with the impotent creature. "Mamoru."

"And your parents?"

He glanced over his shoulder at him, the lack of fear on this Mamoru's face at his acquisition strengthened his resolve. "Dead."

Taking a few steps closer, he caught the slight shiver that ran through the tiny boy. Not from fear, his clothes were already thin and bare in places and all of him was covered in cold mud and rain. "Face me, boy." He turned, slowly, but turned regardless. "Well then Protector, let us see if you can live up to such a title shall we?"

Without another word, he walked away, glancing back only once to see the boy following close behind.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Is it true that the mighty Kunzite took on a page?"

He did not take his eyes off his task, knowing the green eyes that questioned were already wild with ideas. "Aye, Zoisite, and you mind yourself as you will see for yourself. The 'Army of One' returns today."

The young page looked over at his elder, his blonde locks twisting in the breeze through the stable doors. "Mind myself? Such threats are pointless in this matter."

The Squire glared back at him while settling his weight on the pitchfork he held. A quick flick of his wrist placed an errant, brown, chunk of hair out of his sweaty face. "No tricks Zoi. The boy maybe younger than you but he is far less inexperienced."

"And how do you know, Nephrite? Have you laid eyes on him yourself?"

Returning to his work, Nephrite scooped up another load of hay and tossed it into the stall. "Nay, never. But with Kunzite as his master, he would have to be a fierce creature."

*~*~*~*~*~*

His steed trotted under him, the roads dry and favorable for their journey. He had been hoping for rain, snow, ice, anything that would slow them. The Goddess had deemed his prayers unworthy, brightly shining sun above him the proof of such.

His master strode before him, his grey steed matched the man's grey eyes. It was hard not to follow this man's lead, Kunzite the Brave, the Army of One. Although he had not recognized the man on first meeting, he was soon overwhelmed with the reality of his fortune that did not fade much over the last couple of years. For whatever reason, fate had smiled on him and now he was on a path of greatness.

All of this and yet, it felt as though he were on his way to his doom.

"Why must we adjourn to Theoden Master?"

"I cannot explain it any more than I already have Mamoru." There was no emotion in the man's voice, but after a couple of winters under his guidance, he knew this was his means of showing agitation.

It was true, his Master had told him many times over the last fortnight that they were expected to return and the reason behind such a move. Yet he still struggled to understand. A plight that his Master seemed to understand without a word, a sigh coming from the man before him.

"Mamoru...the Queen has passed and the King is in mourning. This is the best time for a rival to attack. It has always been my intention to return and as my Page, you must come with me. Perhaps, if you had a family, you would understand. This is a difficult time for the entire Kingdom. So mind your tongue."

It was true, he had no family to relate to. He did have his Master and that was enough. "I will do whatever it is you ask of me, Master."

This would be his first time in the Theoden township, the castle already in sight since clearing the last woodland on their path. The sun had been high when they cleared the trees and now as they approached the stone wall surrounding Theoden, it sat just above the treeline in the distance.

The iron gate before them was covered in thick, sharp spikes and squealed as it slowly raised just above their heads on their steeds. The town was so fearful of an attack, they refused to raise the gate any higher than that.

Even with the late hour, people roamed the streets and bailey. All dressed in black, there was not a single person without tears in their eyes or on their cheeks. Their mourning was lost on him; he had never mourned a single passing in his lifetime, not a familiar or a monarch. It was telling though, the amount of love the Queen had from her people that they weep so freely.

Being the town of the King, it was far larger and grander than Grendlewort. For instance, the streets were stone here in Theoden. The hooves of their steeds cloped loudly across them. The town around the castle stretched for miles, causing their arrival to be in dark, the sun setting during the last dredges of their journey. Empty, save for a few guards, the hooves on the stone were almost deafening.

Master Kunzite dismounted with the grace he lacked, his short and thin legs struggling every time he mounted and dismounted. Yet, he did all he could to make his Master proud, making sure not to stumble when he landed and embarrass the man. Leaving him behind, Mamoru took both reins, leading the horses in and settling them quickly in the stable. Master stood, waiting, just in front of large doors made of wood that was stained green. The weathered entrance was decorated with iron, pieces coming to points and sticking out from the frame.

Now that the sun was gone, the chill remained, a wind whipping around them cruelly even in the protection of the inner castle walls. The breeze seemed to be caught inside, just as he was, spinning around them looking for an exit in vain. Was his fate now the same? To wander restlessly in these walls only to die within them? Not even inside and already he missed the freedom of the forests and the open road.

Groaning from its own weight, the door opened like the den of an execution. A few souls in sight, he stuck close to his Master, the man not missing a beat as he wound the halls even with the few lit candles barely lighting their way. The inner air smelled of smoke and salted meat, a scent that grew stronger the deeper they went. The next set of large doors they came upon sat open, hushed words coming from inside. The heat hit him as he crossed the threshold, as did the encompassing scent of onions, meat, garlic, mead, and sweat. A large fire roared in a fireplace that could fit ten grown men, a boar spinning on a spit inside it. A few black pots hung over the flames next to the beast, people rising and taking portions out before returning to their seats and company.

The end of the room sat a long table and three large chairs. Only one was occupied, a man who appeared in good health sat with food before him, untouched. Master walked up to the lonely man's table without hesitation, taking a swift knee once near and he followed shortly after. Making sure to bow lower and longer than his master, they both waited to be recognized before rising again.

"Kunzite! You have returned!"

"Of course my Lord. I would not leave you to face such a dubious time alone."

Now standing, they watched the man as he stretched his arms out. "As you see, I am far from alone. All my faithful Knights have returned home with you."

The King held no anger towards them, yet his voice and face lacked any trace of warmth. "Where is the young mistress?"

"Asleep. Cried herself into a deep slumber. Who is the young one with you Kunzite?"

The King's hooded eyes landed on him, looking at him carefully as if the sight of him would reveal his identity alone. "This is my Page."

"Page? You with a ward?"

"My King has been upon me for years to take one…."

"And yet, you refused so every time! This boy must truly be a treasure to have such an honor. Tell me boy, who do you hail from?"

He was unsure of whether or not he should speak. It was not his place to in front of nobility. "His Majesty asked you a question, boy."

Master was growling at him. It would appear that he had already embarrassed him. "I come from Grendlewort, same as my Master."

"Aye, boy that much is clear. What be your name and lineage?"

Glancing over at Master once more, he waited to be silenced. But Master made no such attempts. "My name is Mamoru and I have no lineage. Plague and impecunious slew them all."

The King's stare flew to Master. "You took on a low blooded page?"

"What he lacks in blood he makes up for in spirit."

Sitting back, the inquisition over, the King smirked at the two of them. "I have no doubt."

"Go now and fill your belly, Mamoru. The King and I have much to discuss."

Without a glance, Master left him to find his own way. The stew was made of potatoes, onions, and venison. The garlic it held burned in his stomach, warming him up more even with the fire's heat. The boar was tough but sweet, a few bits with skin landing on his plate from another man as he passed. Even though it was tossed to him as if he were a dog, the man smiled warmly at him when he looked up at his benefactor. After a few bowls of stew and some dried meat, he sipped on mead and watched the fire dance before him. The remaining meat sizzled and popped, causing him to lose track of all that was around him. It was not the first time he had been left behind by Master, expected to find his own way.

Only a few remained in the hall, he knew there would be no fault in him sleeping where he sat. And he found it with ease, the aid of the heat from the fire and the mead he drank, its sweet after taste hiding the true dizzying effect it held.

Dim, the light of the fire giving more than the sun, he lifted his head off the table to the sound of birds singing in the distance. Gaining his bearings, he found he was not the only one to sleep at his table, a few heads still resting on the hard surface.

The fire had grown cold, mostly ambers, causing him to shiver. "Are you cold?"

Not easily startled, the tiny voice had him searching in haste. Hunting for its source, he was taken aback by a pair of bright and surprisingly large eyes, peaking up just above the table. "I am fine little one."

Everything below the cheeks was hidden, not even the creature's nose was revealed to him. Even though messy, pure gold sat on top of its head, the creature looking unearthly even in the dim morning light.

"Little one? You are not large yourself!"

Perhaps a fairy as he imagined an angel would not be so easily offended. "Forgive me. You are small enough to hide from me though. Therefore the title is fitting."

"I am not hiding!"

All at once, the creature stood, jumping on the stool before her. In nothing more than a thick dressing gown, the dark green material only made her skin glow all the more. Twisting and turning, her hair fell over her shoulders like a curtain, thick and long for such a small child. She had her tiny fist on her sides, glaring at him yet he could not stop the humor that rose into his chest at the sight of her. Such a tiny thing and yet she looked ready to fight him tooth and nail.

Curious more, the creature's eyes were rimmed with red and sorrow. "Have you been crying, Rhiannon?"

The sorrow remained in her eyes as she smiled, a small rouge appearing on her cheeks. "My name is Serenity."

He chuckled lightly, "Fitting." When she tilted her head in confusion at his words, a few curled tendrils slipping and falling off her shoulders, he laughed outright. "What are you doing here Sidhe?"

She blushed more, bowing her head to hide. "I go as I please."

"Serenity!"

Both their heads turned, finding the King with his Master at his side. Although course, the King held nothing but warmth in his eyes at the small fairy before him. Stealing a glance, he saw the small creature was yet to show any fear. Nor did she jump down from her perch, her head only reaching the King's shoulder just the same.

Standing before her, the King crossed his arms indignantly before her and she mirrored. "What are you doing here in so little dress?" She remained silent, turning her head from the man in a brazen show. The King responded in anger at the child. "Do not take your eyes from me girl. You should not walk around in such a state. It is not befitting."

"..Mother was the one to dress me…."

There was a small sniffle and the King cracked before their eyes, a sullen look crawling onto his face quickly. Whatever fight he had with the girl was lost in an instant. "Forgive me. However, you still cannot be so indecent. If the ladies do not please you then dress yourself or stay hidden."

Nodding, the girl hopped down and slowly made for the door. "Mamoru, accompany her."

Master's tone left nothing to be discussed and he rose to follow after the child. She walked slowly, even in the freezing hallways and her bare feet. "You will catch a cold if you continue like this."

She remained silent, even as he draped his cloak over her shoulders, the thick cloth threadbare in a few spots still gave a lot of protection to him in the harsh winters and cold nights. And now it served the Aos Si he followed in silence. Climbing along stairwell that curled around itself, they passed many dark, wood doors. They stood out amongst the dark grey stone that made up the walls on one side. The other side was broken up by large open holes, the brightening sun illuminating the hallway. It brought in cold air that smelled of wet hay, the damp morning giving way to a blood red sun.

Soon, she stopped at one of the doors near the end of the hall. Struggling with the heavy aperture, it took her a few tries to open it, but turned to face him before disappearing. "My gratitude Mamoru."

Bowing her head slightly, he followed, only to have his cloak tossed over his head and hide his sight. Once removed, he was met with a closed door and an empty hall.

"Till we meet again, Serenity."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Rounding the corner, she nearly lost her footing, the strands of hay making the stone slippery under her boots. Picking her hem up again, she returned to her pace, not caring in the least the looks she got as she flew past a few who wandered around the castle.

Once outside, the sun warmed her skin and she picked up her pace all the more. Only slowing once she reached the stables, peaking inside to see if there were those who might stop her. One boy, in particular, worry but thankfully he was nowhere in sight.

With no time to waste, she went straight to her pony and did not bother with saddle or reins. The beast trusted her and she trusted it, there was no need for such things anyway. As gently as possible, she mounted her horse, a leg on either side of the large creature and gave it a swift kick. The two of them flew, out of the stable and down the streets.

A flurry of white, she gained a lot of attention due to her haste. But she did not dare slow, offering up those she passed with a smile was her only choice.

Even though five years had passed and her memory of only having seen three winters at the time was hazy, she was sure the field she now stood in was the same one her Mother used to bring her to. Early spring, it held few flowers, but a fortnight from now and it was sure to be brightly painted with them.

It wasn't nearly long enough before the sound of hooves broke through the tranquil solitude. Her mare stood at the edge of the field, but her pure white color made her stand out against the dark forest edge. There was no time to get to her either, nothing she could do but duck down and hide in the tall grass.

Growing louder, the hooves stopped suddenly once near, the steed's loud panting taking over as the only sound around her. She could just hear the footsteps that fell, managing to convey their agitation and fear in each step as they neared her horse.

Daring a look, his dark tunic matched his locks, standing out harshly in the bright field. He clashed against her horse, the boy laying a gentle hand on her neck before turning on his heel. She had to drop her entire body to keep out of his sight, pressing her hands to her mouth in hopes of silencing her laughter and breath.

"Serenity!" His voice sounded tight and a bit frantic. "Serenity show yourself right now!"

The beating of her heart had her worry he would hear it, taking one hand away from her mouth to press to her chest. His footfalls grew nearer and soon she heard the sound of the grass buckling from the smacks of something else of a hard material. Carefully rising, she found him in a small hole through the grass, his wooden sword in his hand he was beating the tall grass back in search of her. And he was getting close.

It wouldn't be long now before he smacked her with it so before he could, she pushed up with her legs as hard as she could, sending herself up from the Earth and towards him. At first, he held his sword up at her in defense but swiftly dropped it to the ground.

Catching her with care, the force she laid on him caused them to spin and then fall, him twisting so he landed beneath her. "Goddess alive Serenity, I swear you pray for death!"

Quickly pushing them both, he stood her back on her feet before him. "You would not hurt me, my dear Mamoru!"

"Aye, not I, but the many who gain from your father's ruin might! What possesses you to act so foolishly?!"

Pouting, she didn't shy away from his glare. "I have not been outside the walls of Theoden since my mother passed. Would even you, Mamoru, deny me this pleasure?"

His frown faltered and she had no doubts of winning him. "I would not but there is no need for you to travel alone."

"If I had asked, even you would decline, keeping me stuck inside to my studies. Not even you will play with me anymore."

He sighed, a hand running through his locks as he turned slightly away from her sad eyes. "That is because I am a Squire now. I have no time for the childish frolicking we once did. You have your Ladies in Waiting now for that do you not?"

"They are not the same. I barely know them. And father forced them to spend time with me. You are my true companion Mamoru."

Her eyes to the ground, her mood now fouled completely, she missed the look he had. So when he pushed a stray lock behind her ear, she was surprised to find the gentle smile that graced his face when she looked at him in return. "You only need to spend time with them Serenity. I know they will love you as all in this land do. You are your mother's daughter."

Anyone else, the phrase would have upset her. But not when it came from Mamoru, for he knew how such words affected her and therefore only said them in earnest. "Will you stay with me? Enjoy the day with me if only for a little while?"

The hand he used to brush her skin had lingered. At her words, it dropped though, another sigh coming from him as he released his guard. "We may stay a short spell. I cannot abandon my duties for long and neither can you. And I do not want Master losing faith in my abilities to find and control you."

"Control me? Hmph, it is I who controls you, do not forget it!"

He smirked at her in return, his hands going to the clasp on his cloak. "This is true, your Highness."

In a heartbeat, he had his cloak off and laid out for her to sit. He sat on the bare ground, not sharing his own cloth with her as usual. "How did you find me?"

He had laid back, looking up at the clouds above them and she waited. "When the people spoke of seeing Rhiannon herself, I knew which way to go. You also do not know how to cover your tracks, the speed of your horse tore up the ground for me to follow."

"Is it that simple?"

His head rested on his hands, his arms wound under him. "I will always find you, Serenity. Have faith in this."

Turning, his eyes found hers, and her heart skipped. The intensity of his stare told her he meant his words, even though his actions had proven it to her time and time again. No matter how well she hid or how far she roamed, he managed to find her. He alone could and bring her back.

If she did not turn from him and gain her freedom, she was sure she would not be able to say what she wanted. "I have faith in you. You are my Knight."

Their time was short, the sun not even moving before he made them head back. Mounting her horse with his unneeded help, he chuckled once she sat safely on top. "You find something capricious?"

His laughter died, but his mirth remained in his tone. "You. I see now why they called you Rhiannon. Although, I never really had any doubts."

She glanced down at herself, her hair falling unimpeded on her shoulders and into her view. Her white gown matched the fur of her pony, the two of them looking almost like one beast as she sat upon it sans saddle. Her feet bare, the hem of her skirt rode up to her knees as she straddled the back of her mare, a few of her tendrils reaching and tickling the back on her hands as they held on tight to the mane.

When she looked back up, he was already settled on the back of his steed, the brown beauty standing tall next to hers. It was a fine horse, one meant for long travel and battle. The horse of a warrior. It looked proud to have the one that sat on its back as its owner. Just like her, he was missing a saddle and rein, him leaving in haste just as she had.

His wooden sword was fixed to his belt again; the weathered wood barring many scratches and bruises from all his practicing. "Mamoru...why do you work so hard?"

Facing their path as they traveled, he looked back at her, his brows knitted in confusion. "Why would I not?"

"Because of your disdain for my father. For all monarchy."

"And yet, I have no ill will towards you, do I?" Tearing her eyes away, she looked down at her hands to nod in response. "Master pulled me from the streets, gave me a purpose. I will not dishonor him even with my lack of care to my future duties."

"So you serve your Master and not my father then?"

"That is all I have been tasked to do."

Looking back at him, he had his gaze back to the path ahead. The gentle swaying of the horses and the breeze that shifted through the thick forest, it was easy to pretend it was just the two of them for all eternity. "But one day, you will be tasked with more. Will you take your duty just as fiercely?"

"I will do whatever I can to honor and please my Master."

"Is it true that Elfin blood runs through Sir Kunzite's veins?"

A sideways glance, one brow raised above the other, he smirked at her. "I would not know. Is it true fairy blood runs through yours?"

His questioning a jest, he turned away without an answer. Which was good as she did not have one. It had been said, by a few of the townsmen and those within the castle that her mother was an unearthly creature. All her memories of her mother had been magical ones. As the years passed, it was harder and harder for her to discern memories from dreams. With father never speaking a word of his fallen wife, it was hard to know anything for certain.

"I'm afraid my dear Mamoru, I must give you a vague answer in return."

He chuckled, "I've known you were not of this Earth since the day we met. You have no need to concern yourself, for I know the answer already."

"You never met my mother either."

"A true shame I know."

Home steadily grew in the distance, the two of them riding slowly back in silence. Many of those she passed on her way to freedom still lingered, taking one look at her and recognizing her as both the fairy they saw before and the Princess. Many found it funny while a few showed their fury in their eyes, not speaking an ill word towards her. This she was certain was due to her company, Mamoru known throughout the village already as Sir Kunzite's ward. It gave him clout and most stayed far away from him for it.

Once at the stable, Mamoru did not give her the choice of dismounting on her own, grabbing her waist and pulling her down without a word. He led both of their horses inside and returned quickly as if he feared she would leave without him. Offering her his arm, she allowed him to guide her inside. Those they passed gave them a smirk, trying to hide their amusement. She already knew that by coming peacefully with Mamoru she made him look well amongst his peers and had no cause to fret over this. Even when Sir Jedite gave Mamoru a pat on the back.

He dropped her arm when they neared the hall, not wanting to seem disrespectful to her or her father. This did vex her, his inability to even touch her as a friend due to his standing was ridiculous. Everyone knew how good a man Mamoru was to become regardless of where he came from.

The doors were shut, something that only happened when there was a guest and by the look on Mamoru's face when he opened the door for her, he did not know of this. It was affirmed for her when he glared at her as she passed by him over the threshold and how he refused to look at her after that.

"Serenity! You have come to us at last!"

King Kelven and his youngest son, Prince Weylin had arrived that morning, she was gleeful to have missed it. Now she had to bare their continued appearance; feeling on display as she made her way to her father's side. The pair traveled with a handful of their knights, the five strangers standing out amongst her father's men. Kelven was part of the Northeast region known as Clannad Mountains. Covered in thick snow from winter to spring, those that lived there were pale colored and thin.

The men of Theoden were dark, many legends claimed it was due to the dark hearts of those who lived here. Tales of monsters and demons living in the thick forests, taking the souls of many and spreading their hatred across the land. However, she had never seen such creatures even after venturing many times into the 'cursed' forests. She was certain it was due to the dark meats of the boar they ate and the sun filled springs and summers. This led to most who lived here having dark hair and brown skin.

The only exception to this was her mother, herself, Kunzite, and Zoisite, the only pale colored people in this land. Which she was sure was the reason behind all the rumors with their blood. Even though he blended in, Mamoru was darker than most, his black hair standing out amongst the browns and dark sand. It caused her to wonder about his blood as well.

Even with the few strange ones, Kelven and his people still clashed, the seven of them nearly glowing in the dark hall. Few others joined the party, Kunzite stood near her father, Mamoru just on the other side. Jedite and Nephrite sat with a few of Clannad's Knights while Zoisite stood by the door.

Three women and a girl from the kitchen stood by the fire cooking or moved in and out and around the room. Every now and then they were stopped by a Clannad Knight, trying to put their hands on them even though that was not chivalrous in the least. The girl, she knew well and held dear, poor Juno having to deal with the improper handling. One Clannad tried to pull her into his lap, thankfully Nephrite pulled and pushed her away, saving her from such a fright.

"Forgive my daughter and her tardiness. She had lessons all day long and what with the shock of your arrival, I was hesitant to pull her away."

Once she sat, her father grabbed her hand under the table and gave it a harsh squeeze. He would not chastise her now but clearly, she had mistaken her father's earlier unease with zest. "That is quite alright King Lir. We all appreciate the value of a strong education. Isn't that so, Weylin?"

Weylin was three years her elder and yet, Mamoru treated her with far more respect. The snake-faced boy sneering over at her as he spoke. "I agree to an extent. But I wonder what the need for educating a woman could be? Does she not need the knowledge of..sewing and stitching along with music and arranging flowers more than anything else? It seems a waste of time to me."

"My daughter will one day rule in my stead. Does she need the makings of a Lady? No, she needs to be more."

Both men looked perplexed, Kelven the only one allowed to speak on such a matter. "Is she not expected to marry? Let her husband do the ruling?"

She was watching the men, sitting in silence as her own future was discussed. This was something she was used to, but it ruffled her still. "That is her decision of course. But I want her to be able to stand on her own and make a choice from her heart."

Now they laughed, Kelven and Weylin, at her father. Kelven shaking his head, "You spoil her so Lir." Turning his attention to her, she bit back her glare at the man. "I hope that your heart may choose my son here. Perhaps the lady will consider it? Keep him in your thoughts and see."

She had no intention of thinking of the eery and rude boy ever again if she could. Still, she gave a gentle smile in return. "As my Lord wishes."

Their attention turned, she finally managed a glance at Mamoru, who still refused to give her his eyes. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest and his jaw flexed back and forth, the rest of him completely still as he stood next to his Master. He was far more tense than Kunzite, his anger at her had yet to wane in the slightest. What possible slight could he have against her to be so angry still?

The conversation on matters that did not include her, she focused on eating and getting away as quickly as possible. Her ears pricked when the words of war met them.

"They are restless Lir. If not abated soon, you will have an uprising on your hands."

Kelven had many faults in her book such as addressing her father so informally, but she doubted the man would make up such a tale. "If they will not calm themselves, then we will have to calm them ourselves."

"I can give 1,000 hands. My men are skilled with the sword and the shield."

Her father raised a hand swiftly, "Utsery will not require so much. It will be a conversation and, if need be, a swift battle."

"You forget, my Lord, Utsery is known for their use Dragons."

"That is only myth." All turned to the fair-skinned Kunzite, not even flinching at their stares. "Forgive me my Lords, but I refuse to allow such tales to be spread. It would cause undue panic amongst my men."

"Sir Kunzite is right. We cannot allow such tales to run around unchecked. If Kunzite says there are none then I am sure it is true."

"As your knowledge permits." She hated the way Weylin spoke to her father, lacking the respect he needed. "How far has your man traveled? Has he seen it for himself?"

Kunzite remained silent and she could now see that Mamoru was forcing himself to look elsewhere, not wanting to glare back at the Prince. Kunzite remained both emotionless and silent, her father drawing the high man's attention back to him. "Whether it is true or not, it would not do to have men pissing themselves over it. Best we say it is a myth than let them worry over it."

Even though she was not one to find fault in Kunzite, this was the first time she disagreed with him. Even she had heard the legends of the Dragon riders of the East. It is said that they even eat Dragon meat, gaining strength from their flesh and making them an inhuman race of people. She had never seen the Kingdom of Utsery or anyone from such a place but with so many of the tales matching up, some of it had to be true.

She wasn't sure it was best to keep it from the men risking their lives, the possibility of facing such creatures. And she wasn't sure turning down the extra men was a good idea either. It was not her place to speak, unfortunately, no matter how much she wanted to. If she did not leave soon, she might though, struggling to control her tongue.

Standing swiftly, the men around her attempted to stand with her so she spoke with haste. "Forgive me, my Lords, but I must leave you now."

"Aw, and I was so looking forward to hearing your voice. Speaking and singing."

That time, she was unable to hide her glare at the young Prince, father pushing her slightly around the table in hopes of hiding it for her. "It will have to wait, Weylin. She is right, it is time for her to retire."

To her shock, Weylin rounded the table as well, attempting to come to her side. "Perhaps I should accompany you? It would not do to have such a fair and young Lady walk around so at such an hour."

Father interjected, coming in between her and the approaching Prince. "That is kind but unnecessary. Mamoru, if you would?"

Even though he was asking, it wasn't really a question. Silently coming to stand a respectable distance behind her. She knew as soon as she turned from the table, Mamoru was right behind her, taking her father's place as a guard between her and Weylin. Even in the dark and empty hallway, Mamoru stayed silent behind her, her own anger rising the longer they remained.

Resigned to sleeping unresolved, they neared her courters when Mamoru grabbed her arm a bit harshly and sped up their journey. "Is that really why you ran off? To avoid visitors?"

His tone was harder than his hold, shaking her to her core. "Yes."

"It never had anything to do with your mother. You played me a fool."

"That is not true! I did go to that field because of my mother…"

"And yet, you left out key information. Lying to me."

"That is not lying Mamoru."

Now at her door, he released her, almost flinging her to it. "It is the same. You could have told me. Revealed your true intentions."

"Would you not have dragged me back sooner then?"

"No in fact, quite the opposite."

Her mind spun, his words and tone not matching. "You speak in riddles, Sir."

"I do not, I would have kept you far away had you told me Clannad was to blame for your departure." He took a step closer, the anger on his face melting slightly but not completely. "I do not like the way that Prince Weylin speaks to you. And now I do not like the way in which he looks at you."

She was still young, not used to the attentions of any man other than her father and Mamoru. But given that, she did notice a distinct difference in the way Weylin looked at her and how Mamoru did. Even now, his eyes were on hers and full of warmth. Weylin's were always cold and refused to meet hers.

"Any man who offers marriage to a girl as young as you looks at you like his bride instead of the innocence that you are is a snake and should be cast out."

Was that how Weylin looked at her? Like a bride? Was that how a man looked at his future wife? Father had never looked at Mother they way Weylin looked at her. She was sure Father loved Mother. So Weylin looked at her like property, not a shocking revelation given the man in question.

Mamoru looked at her like a sister, him the brother she never had and she was so thankful for him. He was her protector. Now and forever.

"Although I never trusted Clannad to begin with, your views of them only strengthens my resolve, my dear Mamoru."

Mamoru took a quick glance around, worried about someone coming upon them and their conversation. "Be careful, Serenity. They may be worrisome but you still need not alienate them. You must walk a fine line with them, keep them on your side and always in your sight."

Stepping around her, he opened her door, offering her only one small smile before closing it behind her. She knew if she opened the door again, he would still be there, waiting. He would not leave until he heard the click of her lock, making sure she was secure before leaving her alone for the night. Even without Mamoru's silent insistence, she would not fight him on it tonight, locking it quickly so he could return to whatever mess Kelven and his men had created in his absence.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Three days and the snake-faced Prince and his portly father had yet to make any moves to leave the comfort of Theoden. The longer they stayed, the more irritated his Master became. To anyone else, it would seem as though Kunzite was just being the quiet and noble servant. But he knew better, knew what the man was truly like. It had him worrying that the man might actually act out and cut off the hand of Weylin if he reached over to touch Serenity again. Something he dreamed of doing every night since the bastard first laid a hand on her.

He had struggled to contain himself then, the Prince watching their Princess greedily as she was forced to sing. Something her father made her do every time there was a guest. With a voice like an Angel, he understood the King's desire to present her. But with his words the other night, of marriage being Serenity's choice, he wondered to what end this display was for? Perhaps the King had been lying, wanting to entice interested parties into giving him a grand offer.

His disdain of the King was known to few, Serenity one of them, yet even with his low opinion of his King he doubted these thoughts. Serenity was his treasure, his remaining connection to the Queen he loved so dear. It was impossible to think the King would ever give her up. The task would not be an easy one for anyone who dared.

However, it seemed as though Weylin might dare, his eyes only leaving Serenity when they spoke of things he felt she did not belong to. Only proving his ignorance the more.

The only reprieve other than King Lir's hesitation to release his hold on Serenity was her age. Even at eight years old, she was fair. It was clear she would be a beauty when she matured. As for now, she was far too young to be given away. Although a betrothal wouldn't be strange, it still seemed, unlike the King.

He hoped the King felt as weary of the Clannad clan as he and his Master where. That was their only hope.

Having not paid attention to the conversation, King Kelven going on about a mare he had just acquired, he found himself out of sorts when he saw the horrified look on Serenity's face. He had been watching her, blocking the conversation out and occasionally glancing over at the snake sitting next to her. When her wide eyes found his on her, he struggled to regain the point that was made, not even noticing Jedite's entrance or the parcel he read out to the King.

"We should move immediately. When would your men be ready and by our side?"

Kelven grinned and it had him boiling. "They have already dispatched my King, I feared this would be the case and took the liberty to send for them."

More like he called them here to intimidate. Weylin was crowing in the corner, "Utsery is nothing but heathens. Such a battle was imminent."

"Yes, with our men and yours Lir, we will teach them their place."

"Should we not send aid to Vassals? They will need it with such a violent attack."

Serenity's big, blue eyes were filled with tears while his were hooded. He had missed everything. "My dear, I'm afraid there is no point."

Her face crumpled and dropped, his Lady's sorrow only had him more on edge. Never had he felt such a look was befitting on her, no matter what the cause.

"I will ready the men at once my Lord." His Master turned and made haste, him following without command behind him. He neither slowed or glanced at him as he hastened behind him. "You will be joining us in this battle young Mamoru?"

"It is my hope but I will do as Master commands."

Kunzite nodded before him, "Then fight you will as it is a Squire's destiny."

It wasn't long until the bailey was filled with men, readying their belongings, weapons, and horses. He was among them, still not afforded a real sword, his bow and quiver were on his back.

The tension was felt even by his steed, his hoof stomping impatiently of the cobblestone beneath him. He would get his release soon enough, the beast only needing to wait a moment longer. There was little else on the creature, save for the few weapons he did not carry on him and the few spare clothes he had. The weight was not too much, most of it being placed on him at the moment. Once on its back, the steed would feel it but would race at his command regardless.

Searching, he looked over his saddle, catching Nephrite's wary glance. His stare danced to him and behind, causing Mamoru to slowly turn and face his doom.

He was not surprised in the least to find her glaring at him, arms crossed over her chest and toe-tapping. "Where are you going?"

Turning back to his duties, he ignored her anger at him. "You know the answer to that."

"Why?"

"Because I am a Squire and it is my duty. My Master asks of me and so I will follow."

Although she grew silent, he knew that she was still there and that she was not done. "So you will march with them? A boy under my Father's banner?"

"I am nearly a man and that banner is yours as well."

"But you are MY Knight!"

A few looked over, her outburst gaining some attention. All that saw quickly smirked and turned back to their duties, leaving him to deal with her on his own. "As your Knight, I must protect your Kingdom. So that you have one to rule one day."

A soft hiccup came from behind and he turned swiftly, her trying to contain her tears and refusing to look at him. "What if you do not return? Who will protect me? I don't want to lose you Mamoru."

"You won't. Serenity...I give you my word. I will return. And when I do, I will be a full-fledged Knight. Your Knight. And I will serve you, that will be my duty."

She nodded, but still did not look at him. Silent, she thrust out her hand, it took him a moment to understand and follow. "A token...for you."

The small white cloth was folded in her hand. Her tight hold only releasing when his fingers touched hers. With considerate care, he slowly unwrapped the soft folds, revealing a golden braid now held together with a ribbon on either end. Looking closer, her head turned away from him, he caught sight of the shortened strands just at the base of her neck. The former home of the golden silk she now handed over to him.

"One of my Ladies said...when someone you care for leaves...you give them a piece of yourself. A token. For safekeeping."

He had met her Ladies in Waiting only a handful of times and now he worried what else they might teach his Sidth while he was away. Giving him a 'piece' of herself was not what a girl her age should know of, nor do for a lowly Squire such as himself. He, however, lacked the strength to refuse it, knowing it would cause unnecessary pain in return.

So instead, he ripped the leather cuff he wore off his wrist. The braided cords were something he had had on him since he could remember, a gift from his long-gone parents. He had replaced the leather three times now, knotting a twisting the original pieces into the braid to keep it safe. Now he tied it around her wrist in hopes it would keep her safe.

Neither of them said a word, him mounting his steed and following the army out. He glanced back only once, to find her watching in the distance. Her image burning on his brain as the last time he would see her in such a way. Looking after him, he was sure she was doing the same, both of them hoping to remember what the other looked like. For there was no way of knowing when they would see one another again. But he was sure he would return to her. It was his promise.


	2. Chapter Dwai

Chapter Dwai

"What is deemed as "his-story" is often determined by those who survived to write it. In other words, history is written by the victors...Now, with the help of the Roman historian Tacitus, I shall tell you Queen Boudicca's story, her-story…"

― Thomas Jerome Baker, Boudicca: Her Story

Water filled his boots, surely slowing his journey all the more. Utsery was nothing more than a large swamp, the one they now stomped through an example of such. The main army was off, heading straight for battle at another small castle while they made their way behind it, hoping to end anyone coming at them at their backs.

Four Knights and a Squire along with ten soldiers, they moved at a snail's pace through the marsh. His reins in one hand, sword in the other, he pulled his steed behind him, using himself as a guide for the level of the waters and to keep anything from spooking the beast. The others walked beside him, Zoi the closest, Mamoru on the other side with Kunzite next to him and Jedite on the end.

There were two creatures to be on the lookout for and he hated both of them. One was a water dweller, long and strong jaws that were covered in sharp teeth, it liked to snap its mouth over you and drag you under to drown. Its scaly body made it easy to blend in with the moss and logs in the water so they had to be vigilant.

They were not even the worst of they faced, the worst begin Dragons. Yet to see a large one, they mostly dealt with babes, the small creatures more of an agitation. However, their bite was strong and though young, could still lite you on fire with ease. It also had the men quaking with fear, worried that the rumors were true of Dragon Riders. They hadn't seen a single beast large enough to ride but that did not mean they weren't such creatures in Ultrior, the center of Utsery. The largest town, home of the leader of this land, it would not be strange for all their resources to be there, waiting.

He dared not take his eyes off his task, knowing that any second he did, they could be overtaken by man or beast in an instant. He did not like the position they were in, deep water slowing them and thick shrubbery for others to hide in. But he dare not show this, not to the men that traveled closely behind them. The five of them had become some kind of legend among the men, a rabble group of Knights that most wanted to at least see in action before they died.

Mamoru among them, no one seems to mind that he was, in fact, still a Squire. No longer a boy, the five years in battle had turned the scrawny lad into a fierce looking warrior. Almost as tall as Kunzite now, he wore his armor without a struggle, the pieces fitting him better now that he had grown up and out. The young man had proved himself many times already in his book, yet Kunzite was yet to give him his title. It caused him to wonder just what held the man back, but then again, Kunzite's standards were far different from his.

They were a strange group; Zoisite never acted his age, still pulling pranks and messing around even with his title; Jedite was like the resident healer, his intelligence aiding in keeping the men alive after a battle and during it with his strategic planning; Kunzite who didn't need any of them to get the job done and yet kept them close regardless; and then Mamoru, the Squire with the potential to be just as great if not greater than all of them. They were destined to become legend at the rate they were going, as all now knew their names and faces.

Calling all to a stop, Kunzite took a few steps more, standing before all of them and silently looking over the area before them. It was not an uncommon move, Kunzite wanting to survey an area before sending the bulk of them out. However, this time it caused unease within him.

Glancing over at Mamoru, he could see he was not the only one to feel this way, the Squire knowing his Master the best had a look of dread on his face.

Without turning, or making much movement at all, Kunzite began to slowly step back. "Fall back. Everyone move slowly."

The tension was thick in the air and although they moved with care, the men at the back were not as well trained, a majority just farmers forced to take up arms. A few panicked, moving too fast and too loudly.

Two blood red eyes pierced the darkened forest before him, large and round with blood in its desires. Now all the men ran save for the five of them at the front. Readying their weapons, he wasn't surprised in the least at those who stuck by Kunzite's side.

Three swords and two bows, it seemed so little when the creature pulled itself from the shadows. Easily 60 hands long, its brown scales flexed in the dim sunlight, the creature reminding him of a snake with feet. Long claws stretched out towards them, the beast wasting no time in striking them. One swipe and it sprung over them, going straight for the retreating lot. The horses raced off and no one held onto them, knowing they would be in the way and just get eaten. Before Mamoru or Zoisite could get an arrow off, it had one of their men in its mouth, the crushing jaws and sharp fangs killed the man instantly.

The rest scattered, a few arrows hitting yet bouncing off the thick scales. It managed to get two more men in its jaws before an arrow sailed straight through the thin skin of its ear. A scream came from the creature, a sound like that of nightmares, turning its upper body quickly and twisting to face them now. Although he did not send off the winning arrow, it faced him all the same. Its jaws opened in slow motion, his body moving just as slow, it felt, as he dropped it backward and into the waters behind him.

His eyes open, he was just barely submerged when the bright yellow and orange danced just above the waters. The heat of the flames was so intense, the water around him was heating to almost boiling. He remained still though, knowing he could bare it more than the actual flames. Sparing a glance, he could just make out the other figures of his comrades, the other four ducking down into the murky water with him.

He was thankful when the flame receded, unable to maintain his position any longer. The Dragon anticipated this, its craw landing hard on his ribs and tossing him aside, slamming into Zoisite as he flew. His blow knocked both their weapons out of their hands and far away into the dark waters. Zoisite still had his sword, his bow being in his hands at the time, but he was now left without a weapon until he retrieved his sword.

The two of them were still gathering their wits, the sound of splashing added to their scrambling. He was on his hands and knees trying to recover his breath, a hand holding the blood of his wound in as tightly as possible when legs appeared over him.

Looking up, he found Mamoru with his bow at the ready. He had it pulled back as far as possible, the strain clear on his arms but not his face as he glared back at the creature without fear. Something he had come to expect from the ward of Kunzite.

"Just take care Neph. You are too wounded now."

Mamoru didn't take his eyes off the Dragon as he spoke, causing him to look back over at the battle, Kunzite trying to strike the creature through the heart with his broadsword. It wasn't long before Jedite was at his side, hoping one could distract so the other could plunge in their weapon.

Their plan failed, the beast knocking both of them back on the backsides, ready to dig its talons into them. He heard the arrow before he saw it, the whistle and pop making it over the confusion, soon followed by a roar. When the Dragon stilled enough, he could see the arrow that now stuck out of one of its eyes. It scratched and pawed at it, trying to knock it out, but it held firm deep inside the flesh.

Kunzite and Jedite both popped up, the beast now fully distracted, they both dived for the heart. Zoisite raced to join them, sword now in hand although not his strongest weapon. Their swords pierced the scales and some of the flesh, but not down to the heart, the creature rallying and flinging them back again. This time it managed to get Zoisite's shoulder, the appendage going limp while he held on tight to the flesh. Kunzite was knocked up and out of the water into a tree, a sickening thud coming from the sound of his body hitting it hard. Jedite followed, landing hard on a few roots that stuck out of the water, rolling off them and into the depths.

Mamoru was now the only one left standing and all he had was a bow.

"Mamoru, find my sword!''

The Squire didn't drop his stance, walking carefully away from him and towards the area his blade was last seen. The Dragon watched Mamoru with interest, not moving either as its one remaining eye looked his next victim over. Glancing between the two, he could see that the creature was waiting for Mamoru to drop and look for the sword while Mamoru refused to do so. An arrow at the ready, Mamoru kept his sights on the Dragon while searching the water with his foot.

Suddenly, he stopped. Freezing, Mamoru glanced his way once more, the Dragon shifting slightly as it prepared to pounce.

It all happened so fast; Mamoru shooting off his arrow and tossing his bow; the Dragon dodging it as it raced towards him; Mamoru dropping to the water, his hands disappearing in the muck; and finally, the Dragon landing on top of the boy to smother him it would seem. A scream stuck in his throat, wanting to call after the boy but it was useless now.

All of that and now the swamp was silent and still. Mamoru and the Dragon had disappeared under the water. The lack of movement and bubbles had him sure that the brave Squire was now dead, in the belly of the beast. Over the past five years, Mamoru had come to his aid so many times. And he had done the same, he liked the boy immensely. Mamoru was smart, clever, well behaved most of the time, and witty. This was not how he would have wanted such a soul to go but it was better than most.

He was unsure how many deaths he had seen now in his lifetime, but this was surely the first he felt mournful for in a long time.

Zoisite flopped to the water next to him, staring at the spot Mamoru had occupied last. He was holding his shoulder together it seemed, he would be lucky if he didn't lose his arm. Tears were already in the man's eyes, being close to Mamoru and the most emotional of them all, Zoisite was feeling his death the most.

"Mamoru? Where is Mamoru?!" Kunzite had rallied but had missed his own ward's end, fear in the man's voice for the first time since meeting him.

Jedite swayed over to them, looking just as hard as Kunzite. He opened his mouth to speak, Zoi not having the ability, when a body jumped up out of the water, sputtering. If it wasn't for his dark mass of hair, he would have believed it was another soul, thoroughly surprised to see the boy alive after such a blow. His clothes were heavy with water and mud and torn in a few places. As was his flesh where his armor did not cover, a few deep scratches in the metal now. This did not stop Mamoru from wading his way over to them, his breath heavy as he handed his sword back to him.

"Thank you Neph, it was very helpful." Sword back in his hands, Mamoru turned back, pulling at the large limp body from the water like a large snake. "Anyone hungry?"

oOo

"Where is that brat?!"

Ami spared her a glance before shrugging and returning to her reading. Even though she knew Ami would not aid in Serenity's disappearance, she searched the area regardless. She wouldn't put it past the clever girl to sneak past Ami while she sat unaware.

Leaving Ami behind, she stomped out of the sitting room and down the hall. Many jumped out of her way, silent as she seethed. No matter what she did, Serenity continuously tried to escape her lessons. The girl was going to end up a heathen instead of a lady.

Coming to another room a few moments later, she pounded on the door as hard as she could. It wasn't long before the door was pulled open, a scared maid shaking behind it as she passed.

Mina was looking far too innocent at her vanity, brush in hand as she stroked her shiny locks. "Where is she, Mina?"

The girl didn't even flinch. "How should I know?"

"Because the two of you are conspirators!"

"Tisk tisk, Diana. That sounds a bit paranoid."

"MINA!"

Turning to face her, the golden haired girl finally gave her her full attention. "Where do you think she is? Where does she always go to hide that activity from you?"

Her teeth gritted together hard, forcing her words out through them. "Are you telling me she is up to that again?!"

"Of course she is! She is young and vigorous and she enjoys it. How else do you expect her to expend her energy and boredom?"

"By learning to be a lady, not a...hussy!"

Mina was shaking her head at her, "You shouldn't think so lowly, not everyone sees it as troublesome."

"Well, I DO!"

Now knowing where to find her Princess, she left Mina to sulk at her and her opinions. She lacked the care, no way was Mina ever going to convince her that such activities were that of a lady. Especially with the King not lifting a finger otherwise, not caring either way what his daughter did as long as she was healthy and happy. It was going to get her name tarnished and herself hurt.

All those she passed jumped out of her way, it had her wondering just what kind of face she was wearing at the moment. If it was anything like she felt, it was that of the devil himself.

She could hear them as soon as she got close, the sound of grunts clear as they echoed off the walls without care. Temporary blinded, the bright summer sun met her as she stumbled into the bailey. There they were, in the middle of the day, without a care in the world as to who saw them.

"Serenity!"

The Princess had the decency to stop and look at her with a sheepishness of one who had been 'caught'. "Diana! What a surprise!"

"Do not even speak like you are anything but guilty!"

"I am not! I have done nothing to be guilty of!"

Stepping closer, she eyed her charge and the man next to her closely, causing the man to shiver slightly. "Tell that to your face!"

"There is nothing wrong with what we were doing, why should either of us feel shameful?"

"Because you are a Princess! Sword fighting is unbecoming and unnecessary!"

They both lowered their blades, letting the tip rest on the ground. "How is it so? I should be able to protect myself should I not?"

"That is the duty of our King, your husband, or the Knight in charge of your care!"

"Father is too busy, I have no husband nor do I want one, and the Knights are all still in Utsery!"

It had been six years since all the men save a few left for battle. And more had left since, needing reinforcements over time. The only time they heard anything from the war miles away was when a letter of death came to a family. And with all the confusion and strife, those had stopped coming years ago. Everyone was not nieve, knowing it was not due to a lack of casualties.

"You must not lose faith that they will soon return."

The man that had been giving Serenity her lesson slowly made his escape, leaving the two of them alone. "I'm sure they will...some of them."

"Just because the one you want to return may not be among them does not mean you will not be in their care."

"I do not want the care of any other!"

With her anger waning, she laid careful hands on her shoulders in hopes of steadying the young girl. "When Mamoru left, he was but a Squire. Perhaps it would be best to prepare yourself for the worst."

Shrugging her off, Serenity pulled away harshly. "He may have been a Squire but he was under Kunzite. There is no doubt in my mind that he was more powerful than the rest and special. There is no one more worthy to be by my side and no one that I will want there. If it is not Mamoru, then I do not want them!"

Turning on her heel, her ward spirited away, moving with the speed that vexed her at times. There were more than enough rumors of the girl's blood, why she felt the need to add to them with such unearthly movements left her worrying. As if she did not have enough as it were to keep her up at night. Now she prayed that Mamoru would make his safe return and that it would be soon. There was no telling what would become of her ward if the man did not come home.

oOo

Even though he sat, calm by a fire, the sounds of battle raged on in the near distance. This was something he was never prepared for when he left all those years ago for war. The idle moments waiting to continue his plight.

Across from him sat Zoisite and Nephrite. Three years later and Zoisite still favored his left arm over his right. That Dragon had been a fierce creature sent to kill them all. He had doubted it, even with Nephrite's rantings. It wasn't until they arrived at their final battle, Utrior, that he found the truth in Nephrite's words.

Upon first look, it appeared to be like all the other strongholds they came across, its size nothing surprising. The tall walled gate that surrounded it was made of the same black rock that the other castles had, the darkness seeping inside the walls as well. It wasn't until they neared did they show themselves, the creatures that surrounded and protected the walls.

No one rode the Dragons, so at least they had that on their side. They did, however, protect the walls. Somehow, the people of Utrior convinced these beasts to protect them and attack any threat.

Just as it had been that day in the swamp, taking down a Dragon was no easy feat. He had only done it by luck that day, the Dragon in question getting hasty with its kill and landing itself on his blade. Its scales were hard, but not as hard as its inners, the heart of the beast like a rock. Had it not been for its own weight on top of him, he was unsure if he would have been able to pierce it.

It took ten men to take down one Dragon and many still did not make it. Being so close to the end, they couldn't spare the men as it was. Now they had to send them to their deaths to take out Utrior's defenses.

Even with all their efforts, he could still hear the roars of the remaining beast over the cries of men in battle.

Zoisite poked the fire before them, ambers dancing up into the sky as a result. None of them spoke, thinking over the day's events in silence. That is, until Jedite sat down with them, a huff coming from him as he fell.

"The King joins us tomorrow."

"What?" Zoisite always struggling to contain his thoughts and feelings almost yelled.

Jedite nodded, the three of them waiting for more. "The battle is almost over. He has to be here for show and it will build moral."

The other two seemed satisfied with that response, leaving him to question it. "Do we really need such? Not to mention the addition of a person to protect."

Shrugging, Jedite made it clear it was out of everyone's hands. "This is how it is done. He will be here for the end and claim the glory. While we make sure he isn't killed in the process."

He made sure to remain silent, sure his disdain for the man would come through his tone. The others continued their conversation, him staying out of such topics while pulling the leather strand around his neck. Taking it out from deep inside his shirt where it hid, he gathered the pouch on the end of the strand out and carefully opened it. Made in haste a long time ago, the leather of the strand was weathered while the pouch was simple in design. The leather had been taken from a pair of old boots a fellow Knight threw out, the scratches in the dark brown fabric still clear.

The pouch and strand were not the important part though, it was what they carried that he considered precious. Even after all these years, the golden strands had yet to fade. Even the small pink ribbon that held them together was just as bright as ever. He figured this to be a part of her powers, the Sidth's parts staying alive and vibrant even long after leaving the body.

None of his friends were paying him any mind so he pulled the strands free of the pouch and rubbed the soft gold with his fingers. If he lifted it to his nose, he knew it would still carry her scent, another one of her tricks or one of his imagination, he was unsure. Surrounded by blood, mud, death, and rot, her locks still smelled sweet of honeysuckles. Just like the girl they once belonged to.

Letting his mind wander, he wondered what the girl looked like now. No doubt a beauty, the child already a heavenly creature when he left her. Had she continued to grow in the light she deserved? Or had the light died long ago? For all he knew, he would return to an empty shell of a woman, one that lacked the glow she always had. Worse still, she could be married or on her way to be. Perhaps it was the vision of the child he once knew but the idea of Serenity aligning herself with anyone made his stomach twist. She would always be a mysterious creature to him, a child that no one would ever deserve.

He had hoped to return to her as a Knight so he could stay by her side, but with the war ending and him still a Squire even after all he had done, he had lost confidence in that dream.

With haste, he put his treasure back in its hiding place. "Tomorrow promises to be a long one. I am off to rest in preparation." He stood as he spoke, the others sparing him a glance as he left them for his tiny tent.

The whole camp was set on one of the few dry spots in the land. They had only seen a handful of places that were not marsh and this was one of them. That meant being surrounded by thick forest and murky waters full of dangerous creatures. Utsery was truly a place of monsters and they slept in the middle of them. The residents of this land were hardly their biggest concern even though surviving in such a place had truly hardened them all. It was fair to say that at any point, one could be dragged off into the darkness by human or creature and no one be the wiser till dawn.

But it was not the dangers around him that kept him awake for hours. Letting himself think of Serenity for the first time, he was restless knowing that if he survived the next few days he would be seeing her again soon. Doing his best, he tried to imagine what she would look like, but the years had been too many. Eight when he left, she would be around 16 now and there was no telling what changes she had undergone. In place of the images he lacked, he focused on the ones he had, the soft and chubby arms that use to wrap around his neck and the gentle twinkling of her voice in song. And, of course, the smell of honeysuckles.

Dawn came soon enough and he was glad for it, wanting to press on and end this war as soon as possible now. He had to steady himself; it was thoughts like those that lead to mistakes and death. He needed to be his best, not only needing to focus on his survival but the King's as well.

There were still two Dragons that they knew for sure of and he questioned again the need for the King to come at this time. It would have been best if he had waited till all the Dragons were slain before arriving at the field.

If his opinion ever mattered, it was all for not now anyway, the King's caravan arriving with a restrained flourish. Trumpets sounded as he dismounted his horse, rows of men forming to bow at his feet. He made sure to do the same, lowering himself as low as he dared. When the King's procession stopped before him, he slowly lifted his head, finding the King standing before him and looking down right at him.

"Mamoru?"

He lowered his head again to speak. "Yes, your Majesty."

The King chuckled, "Rise, my boy, let me look at you!" He stood, looking the King in the eye and strangely finding warmth in them for him. "I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised, you under Kunzite's care. It is good to see that you were able to become a man. And a Knight!"

"I am not a Knight yet, my Lord."

Clapping a hand to his shoulder, the King continued to look at him with unbridled care. The King now showing some age, his hair had streaks of grey mixed in with the chestnut brown while a few wrinkles now touched the edges of his face. "Have no fear my boy, you will have it by the end of the week. That I am sure of. For if Kunzite does not award it to you, I will."

His kindness surprised him, hoping to hide it by lowering his face again. "Thank you, my Lord."

"Think nothing of it. I know Serenity would be very disappointed if I let you come home without your sword." (AN: Squires are not given a sword until made a Knight. It is part of the process, they are awarded it with their title. Along with a pair of spurs.)

With that, he continued down the line, making his way to the largest tent that held everything they needed to wage and win a war. The King paused once more at another man. The only Knight under the King's banner who hailed from Utsery, the man's coloring matched his. So much so the two of them could have been brothers and this bothered him at times. He had heard his name a few times, a strange one Indion or the likes. The King gave the man a few words before continuing onto the ten. Maps, weapons, and Jedite and Kunzite; the two of them planning every assault. Usually, he would be with them but being a Squire of low blood, he felt it would be inappropriate for him to stand in the room with the King.

The tent opened, Kunzite greeting the King at the door. As the King passed the threshold, Kunzite's eyes landed on him. A gesture so fast, he almost missed it, Kunzite silently told him to come along.

With the King, Kunzite, Jedite, and a few of the King's guards inside, the usually large tent was now a bit stuffy. Kunzite and Jedite were bent over a map, the King standing near them and listening as the two of them went over the strategy they had discussed at length once entering the land of Utrior. The King was silent, nodding his head every now and then, his eyes following what was pointed out to him.

"And where will I be positioned?"

The question seemed to shock no one in the room except him. The King actually wanted to be on the battlefield with them? "My Lord, you should stay back until the Dragons are taken care of."

"Such beast of the devil are of no concern of mine. I have no fear of such creatures."

He watched on in silent rage as his Master reworked the strategy to include the King. A man they would have to risk their lives all the more to protect while he flounced on the field for glory. It was going to be a long day.

oOo

"Diana, you promised. I kept up my end of the bargain. Now it is time to pay the piper!"

She glanced over at the two, complete opposites in every way, Diana with her dark, almost black, brown hair and Serenity with her gold. Light blue eyes met violet as they stared one another down, neither flinching in the slightest.

Diana broke first, glancing over at Ami, the dark haired beauty was also watching. Her blue eyes so dark they were closer to Diana's then Serenity's. "Has she completed her studies?"

"Yes. She was well behaved and astoot."

It was a true sight, the mighty Diana crumbling to their Princess, Serenity was the only one who could do it too. "Alright then fine. I will hold up my end of our agreement then."

The blonde jumped up with a squeal of excitement, the rest of them remaining seated in the grass. The sun was warm and bright, the first days of Spring were upon them. The plate of meat pies and gooseberry tarts was quickly emptying, her work that morning satisfying all. She was glad for it, the joy it brought her to have her abilities appreciated so thoroughly made it all the more pleasurable.

Mina settled next to her, snatching up the last gooseberry and moaning as she bit into it. "Juno, you are truly a master of my tastes."

Both her and Ami giggled, the dark yellow haired one dancing a little next to them as she ate in delight. "You are most welcome to more. Any time you are in the kitchen. I should probably head back and help with dinner."

"No Juno, stay! You could learn too!"

She had already learned so much, being one of the Princess's confidants. What with being nearly forced to remain near her so much, even during her lessons, she was almost as well educated as the Princess herself. Now there was a new skill the Princess desired and it appeared that she was to learn as well.

Remaining where she was, she continued to watch with the others, making sure to listen closely as Diana gave instructions.

"Place one hand here so that you have a small window of sight and the other here on the bow string just below the Nocking point. Now pull back on your string as hard as you can."

She was not the only one shocked when the Princess had no struggle in not only following Diana's instructions but her ability to pull the string back with no trouble. Diana's shocked face told her that this was not expected either. No one said a word. She figured it was either her 'secret' sword practice gaining her some strength or the rumors of her blood. Either one would upset if mentioned so they all remained silent.

"Alright….here, take an arrow. Place it in your Notch. Aim for that tree over there, the center of the bark."

Serenity took an arrow and placed it where instructed. Then pulled the string and the arrow back without struggle yet again. Taking a few seconds, they all held their breath in anticipation. There was a small pop and a whistle in the air but the arrow never appeared again, missing its mark and disappearing in the forest behind it.

"Damn I missed!"

She heard the others release a breath with her, all trying to be silent so not to let on to the Princess. However, they all heard one another loud and clear. Now she wondered if they had all expected the same thing, Serenity making the mark instantly as yet another strange occurrence with her blood. The rumor was that she was Sidth, a fairy, so that would not account for her archery had she made the target. No, that was an Elfin trait or so she was told. It was believed that Kunzite the great was part Elf but he was known for his sword, not his bow. So either the rumor of his blood was wrong or that of archery was.

"That is to be expected." Nothing in Diana's voice let on to her words being true. "Now you get to learn yet another lesson in archery. Retrieve your arrow."

"What? But it sailed into the woods, it is lost for sure!"

Diana glared back at the girl, "In a battle, you are not afforded an endless supply. Nor when you are hunting. Your arrows are too precious to allow even one to escape, so now you need to learn how to find and retrieve one."

Pointing out an arm, Diana silenced any further discussion, the golden girl lowering her head and slowly making her way into the dark woods. "Is that wise, Diana? Letting her off on her own like that?"

Not taking her eyes off of where their ward disappeared, Diana nodded, "She needs to learn that not everything will always be handed to her. That is the only reason I agreed to this in the first place."

"Did you expect her to miss?"

Taking only a second to glance back at her, she caught the shocked look on Diana's face before she turned away. "No. A small part of me did not."

"I did not expect it at all. So maybe Serenity isn't impervious after all." Mina laid back, disinterested in the rest as she stretched out in the sun.

"It is to be expected that she did not succeed at everything, is it not?"

She looked over at Ami, not looking as if she believed her own question. "Does that mean you expected her to miss, Ami?"

Taking a second, she looked back down at her book, a few black strands slipping in front of her face to hide it as she shook her head back and forth to say 'no'. Even the intelligent Ami had expected more from their ward.

"Got it!"

Serenity emerged from the woods, her hair catching the light and glowing. Even with the sun, the girl somehow managed to shine brighter. Which was probably why none of them noticed at first, the dark mass that was quickly approaching behind Serenity.

"Serenity! Look out!"

Diana was grabbing up the other bow, Serenity had hers still in hand. They all cried out, hoping to warn the girl and scare the beast. But the boar continued its rampage, its sharp tusk aimed directly at Serenity's heart.

It all happened so fast, all she saw was the aftermath. Serenity's body, crouched and turned while the boar now laid still on the ground. Her arms were still in position, the one releasing the string frozen in the air from the release. It took a few heartbeats, although rushed before her mind caught up with reality. Diana was at Serenity's side, checking her over as she rose from the ground, grass staining her dress. Then they went to the boar turning it over on its side. It was then that she saw the arrow sticking right out of the creature's heart, a perfect hit.

No one said a word either out of fear or shock. She suffered from a mixture of the two. However, Serenity once again did not disappoint, the truth of it all being that she had not missed her mark a second time.

They all still sat frozen ot the ground, watching on in awe as Serenity turned her bright smile on the three of them. "Anyone hungry?"

oOo

The five of them surrounded the King, the man valient as his steed pranced into danger. He did not fear the men, the soldiers, although fierce, were not a match for them or the King. It was the demons that roamed the stronghold that had him troubled.

The first thing the creatures had accomplished was destroying their catapults, lighting them on fire or knocking them over after only getting a few shots off. One had sat on the gate, casting fire upon anyone who dared to go near it, leaving their battering ram useless. Circling in the air now, they dropped often to pick up a man, pull them high into the air, only to release them so that they fell to their death. He couldn't help but notice, they did not seem to differentiate sides, picking up those from Utrior almost as much as those from Theoden or Clannad. The beasts were not as well trained as they would have them believed, they were a convenience. Those of Utrior had something they used to control the beast and if they were to lose such an advantage, the battle would be theirs in an instant.

His sword sliced through a man, the lifeless body falling to the hooves below him. A second to spare before he was challenged again, he glanced around, looking for the one he could trust most. His black hair in Theoden armor stood out against the others even as it blended into the background, the dark lands matching his charge more than expected.

"Mamoru!"

A man jumped before him, having the advantage of being on top of his steed while the man on the ground it would be a quick battle. A sneer still graced the man's face, a mere soldier and yet he lacked the fear of death like all those of Utrior. It made his stomach turn how many had no problem dying as a distraction.

The soldier's wild eyes were stuck on him, his pale coloring making him a target of interest as it usually did. Mamoru was making his way to his side, a good 10 feet away and 20 men between them still, yet he was steadily cutting through them all. Once their steeds stood side by side, the two of them were panting from the strain.

"Utrior has something, something they use to control these Dragons. You must infiltrate and find it. Destroy it, whatever it is."

"Master, the King?"

A man rushed them, his boot landing heavily in the attacker's face kept the dagger from landing in Mamoru's thigh. "We will care for him, you must go. Anyone else would stand out too much. You are the only one I trust."

Challenging him no more, Mamoru hitched his steed, the brown Destrier carrying him far and fast into the chaos.

Returning to his mission, he found the King in mid battle, not taking long to render his match lifeless. But another came up from behind, the battle thick with chaos. His mouth opened, knowing deep inside it would be too late by the time his words reached his Lord. Just as the blade made to take the King's head, another clashed with it, stopping the blade mid strike. Both himself and the King were taken aback, the Squire that came to rescue nearly a stranger to both of them. He struggled to remember the man's name but the King thanked him without strain, the name Endymion passing off his lips. Thankful and forever in debt, his only true struggle was just how much the man looked like Mamoru in many ways. It was almost startling and had he not already sent his ward off, he would have thought they were one an the same at this distance. But then he took into account the man's lack of steed and his choice of weapon, a Ji instead of a bow, and the differences were becoming clear.

Zoisite was by his side a moment later, struggling to pull his bow to fire. He was managing, but his arrows lacked the power they use to have, all thanks to the beast that attacked them years ago. Mamoru claimed luck but there is no such thing to his knowledge. No, Mamoru had almost single-handedly taken down that monster. If it weren't for his lack in self-confidence, he would have awarded him then and there of his title. But Mamoru had none and he required at least a little to be an effective Knight, the confidence in one's abilities allows for one to make snap decisions without doubt slowing.

If he survived the mission he gave him, there was little doubt, he would require such confidence. As long as he survived.

oOo

"Are we not going to tell the King about this?"

Juno was whispering, all unsure who could be listening even in the darkened and empty halls. "No, we will tell no one. The King is oblivious regarding Serenity and her mother. He sees them as fair creatures in which to place on a pedestal. If he were to learn of this, he would only set her up higher. And even we may not be able to reach this time."

Silently, they all nodded, agreeing with Diana the makeshift mother to them all. Especially Serenity. "Now there is the question of the girl herself. She is clearly morose."

"I will handle it."

She turned away, neither Mina, Juno, or Diana questioning her or stopping her as she left them in the hall to find and care for their charge.

Although bright with the fading sun, the atmosphere was dim. The large room held the small girl, made to look smaller given her size in comparison. Even the large bed, white sheets standing out against the dark wood, paled in size of the room. The bright white curtains that hung from the canopy of the bed danced a little in the breeze, a crack of an opening in one of the windows made by the Princess as she sat.

The large window jutted out, allowing for two or three girls their size to sit in the alcove of its shelf. Small cushion met her as she sat across from her Princess, her highness' knees in her chest with her arms wrapped tightly around them was making herself as small as possible. Her cheek rested against one of her knees, pushing her stare out the window even though she saw nothing. It was fixed to the horizon a blind gaze as she truly focused on nothing.

"Serenity. Would you care to tell me what is troubling you?"

The remaining light reflected off her hair and skin, glowing. "Do you believe the rumors of my blood Ami?"

Not sure of the path they were on, she attempted to play it safe. "And what rumors are those my Highness?"

Serenity sighed loudly, very unlady like and she was glad Diana was not the one in her place. "Please, do not placate me."

"Alright. You are asking me if I believe that you are in fact half Aos Si? As I do not believe in such creatures' existence, then I do not believe you have their blood in your veins. Half or not."

This did not seem to appease her ward, her only growing in sadness. "You do know of legends of Sidths correct?"

"A few yes. It is hard not to when it is a belief so ingrained in our Histories. The question of your blood has never bothered you before Serenity. I doubt that it is what vexes you now."

Finally, Serenity turned those eyes on her, the bright blue of them so pure and clear, it was more than enough to give her doubt on Serenity's blood. "Then you know of the legend of foresight? Of them knowing of things before they come to pass?"

"I have heard of a few instances. They were rare and just like Sidths themselves, unfounded."

Turning bright blue eyes back to the horizon, Ami now wondered what it was her Princess was seeing. "I have no way of knowing what this is but I can only describe it as such. An ominous feeling has taken hold of me, Ami. And I cannot rid myself of it. I feel as though something truly terrible is going to happen. I do not pretend to know past that."

"You think it is foresight? That the rumored Aoi Si blood is telling you of bad tidings coming our way?"

"Our way…" She stopped, turning to look her in the eye, no doubt to convey her seriousness. "Or to those in dire straights as we speak."

oOo

Five men followed him as he rounded the back of the stronghold, the wall stretching high above him even before he dismounted. It was quiet and clear save for the Utrior men that followed and the swamp that threatened to swallow them all whole. Stopping, he turned his steed to face them, a good five feet away yet still keeping up with him on his four legged friend.

Waiting, he allowed them to catch up, but only close enough for him to bare his bow. He wanted them to see his weapon, give them a chance to flee or face their deaths. It was unfortunate, the lot of them continuing and facing his arrow without recourse. However, it was what he had come to expect with all of those in Utsery. It was death or nothing.

He let his arrows fly, each one meeting its mark no matter how much it moved. Once still, he jumped down and hastily collected his ammo, doing his best to ignore the final moans of his victims. He would need all of the arrows for his mission.

It was a risk, but he removed his armor, its weight would only slow him down and make the climb more difficult. Climbing back up onto his steed, he steadied the beast as close as possible to the wall, standing on its back and using as much of its height that was afforded to him. Any advantage he could get, he would take without question.

Using the dagger he kept in his boot, he dug it into the clay between the stones and pulled himself up. A combination of the dagger and his fingertips and he scaled half the wall by the time the sun had dropped to the edge of the horizon. Once he reached the top, the sun was gone and the moon was in its place.

Many ran past him as he carefully found his way down the other side but in the dark night and his silent approach, none looked up to notice. His feet reached the end of the stairs and loud yell pierced all the others. A large man ran at him, a battle ax in his hands and high over his head. Someone noticed he did not belong it seemed. A few steps from him and lacking any armor as well, he threw the dagger that sat in his fingertips, the blade sinking into the man's flesh and heart. He froze, ax still over his head as his mind caught up to his death, his body falling to the side soon after. The man still bore a shocked expression, even as his heart stopped beating, broken by Mamoru's small blade.

Not wasting a second, he removed his dagger and the ax from the man's hold and twisted away into the dark Castle. The outer walls were dark but nothing compared to the inner parts of the stronghold. It was as if these people thrived in darkness and did all they could to keep themselves bathed in it.

Master had been right to choose him, his dark complexion allowed him to blend in more than he expected...or liked. Moving with ease around the place, he felt as if he were in a labyrinth, turn after turn leading him nowhere fast. He needed to find stairs, even on the bottom level, he knew whatever it was they had, they would keep it as low as possible. The deeper in the ground the better, it would make it more difficult if not impossible for the Dragons to retrieve whatever it was.

Turning another corner, he ran into a body, the woman screaming once she hit the floor and took a good look at him. The Utsery had no problem using women in their warfare, coming across many a woman in heavy armor. Even though it was difficult to discern their women from their men at times, there was no doubt the person on the floor screaming at him now was a woman. Her fiery red hair reminded him of blood but other than that she looked unharmed.

Stooping down, he pointed his dagger at her, threatening but not harming as he stared her down into silence. "The stairs to your armory. Where are they?!" Silent now, she shook as she pointed down the hallway she had just left. "Run. Far away from here and do not stop until the cries of death are nothing but a memory. Or else I will kill you."

He didn't concern himself with her past that, leaving her to make her own decision as he continued his mission.

Just as she pointed, the stairs appeared before him after two more turns. The dark stone hiding in the downward sloping hall, not a speck of light to be seen. Taking caution, the last thing he needed was a slip up that would maim him so close to his goal. That, and it would be shameful for him to find his end to a set of sharp stairs.

His sight had yet to fully return when he found the end of the spiral stairwell, taking one last step on air and causing himself to trip slightly. The air was thin and stale, lacking in even the smallest wells to the surface.

They were trying to be quiet, but they had no clue as to mask their scent, the smell of onions from their breath hitting him just in time to step back and dodge. No one had ever taught the adversary he now faced to breath down wind. Or to not have a meal heavy with onions and wine before a fight in the dark.

That said, he knew exactly where the battle was, but he could not see what his attacker intended, his next move unknown or what kind of weapons he had on him. The zing of a blade caught his ear, his other senses heightened in replacement of his sight as he heard his partner pull their blade from a sheith. Armed with only a bow and battle axe, he was at a disadvantage to a man with a blade.

Stilling himself, he listened carefully, the sound of the blade as it sliced air just barely audible. At the last second, he pulled the ax up, its handle blocking the blow and embedding the blade deep in the thick wood. Before the swordsman could react further, he jerked back the ax, the shock of it causing the sword to leave the fighter's hands and clatter as it hit the floor. As fast as possible, he swiped at the air, not intended to hit the other person, but strike the floor instead. The heavy metal of the ax and its sharp edge hit the rocks that made up the floor, causing a small but bright spark. It lasted less than a single heartbeat, but it was more than he needed to see the room and the one he fought, who was also blinded from the flash of light in the dark.

They were short, a few hands smaller than he was. This was important to know for a fast and clean kill. Not wasting any more time for the man to rally, he swung again, this time holding the blade flat and low. As it passed through the air, it caught something, taking away from some of its ease and slowing it slightly. But he couldn't let it stop, he had to make a clean and thorough slice or he would not sleep at night ever again.

Its journey at an end, he dropped the heavy metal to the ground following the two thuds that came before. The first, was his attacker's head and the second, his body. Even without light, he knew this to be the scene that played out in the dark.

Careful not to touch much, he groped for the sword he took from the man and then found the notch it had made in the handle of the ax. Taking a few moments, he sawed his way the rest of the way through until he had a long stick. Then he tore the fabric from the body and wrapped it around. It took a few strikes against the floor but he got the cloth to light, it blinding him for a moment from the new brightness.

The hallway stretched out before him, the small flash he had afforded in battle did not allow him to take in the length of the place before. It was a long and narrow way but at the end stood a door. The handle was a ring that had to be pulled upwards to unlatch. It was heavy, rust thickening it and making it rough on his palm. Although he was going for stealthy, the whine of the aged door alerted all they lay inside, the sound echoing over and over again till death came not a moment too soon.

Devoid of light, there was little to be seen inside the room, its round walls and lack of furniture made it impossible to hide anyone or anything within. It looked like a normal room, empty. He had been mistaken, this was not where he needed to be. But why would a man guard such a room? If there was truly nothing inside, why leave a man to stand in the dark waiting?

Turning, he looked again, going deeper into the room. Something crunched under his boot, hay and lots of it. It all led to the center of the room, a large pile sitting as the main event. As he neared, it became increasingly clear that this was, in fact, exactly where he needed to be.

Eggs. Large and speckled with gold. There were seven nestled safe and warm. The bastards had stolen the Dragons' eggs and held them hostage. If he destroyed them as Kunzite instructed, they would all die in the end, taken out by the Dragon's rage. Once returned, surely the beast would take revenge without hesitation. This was the ruin of Utsery. Now only one man on guard seemed too little, it had him troubled.

As if listening to his thoughts, the door banged open behind him, the room filling with men of all shapes and sizes. Taking a step back, he held his torch over the eggs, a few red cinders falling and coming dangerously close to lighting the whole place of fire.

"Hold. Or we all burn."

A tall and gangly man sneered at him, claiming himself as the leader. "We do not fear death."

He chuckled at the man's ignorance. "Aye, but what about your people? Your Kingdom? We burn and so do the eggs."

"They are Dragon eggs. They can withstand flame."

The strange voice clearly held doubt in it and he seized on it. "You are certain? They may be Dragons but they are still eggs. And eggs cook."

"You are bluffing. You would not give your life for this."

The tall leader was starting to sweat, the glare he sent the leader's way doing well to intimidate. "And you know me well?"

No one moved, his flames hovering over the nest while the others judged his resolve. There were 12 in total between him and the door and there could be a few more in the hall. It was impossible to know for sure, their bodies frozen and blocking his view.

He didn't waste time, ripping his cape off and laying it over the nest. They moved after that, running towards him all at once. The men of Utrior may be fierce in their resolve but they lacked true heart and training. Running at him all at once, a few even tripped, rolling and getting trampled. The sword he stole from the body in the hall was his best weapon, pulling it up to block the first blow. Another came at him from the side, forcing him to use one hand on the sword and the other on his dagger to keep from getting cut in half. The blow was hard on the small blade, a jarring effect on his wrist and arm. Pushing back with all his might, he managed to get both men off of him.

Adrenaline threatened to take hold and he pressed it back down. The natural drug made one jittery and sloppy, neither of which he could afford at this moment.

Two more lept at him pushing him back, his dagger finding its way into the neck of one and killing, while a third sliced his back across his shoulders, the blood burning as it flowed down. His roar startled the one before him, stunning him long enough for him to push back and slice, the man falling to the floor with a gut wound.

Two unconscious, one dead and another dying he was left with eight. No more entered from the hall, this was all he had left to handle. The leader ran at him this time and he was ready, swiping his legs out from under him before he reached him and sticking the tip of his sword into his heart as he laid on the floor. The remaining looked at him with wild eyes, either out of fury or confusion he wasn't sure. Pain from his wound kept him from truly caring, wanting to finish this battle and get out of this hell.

It was close quarters, but the five that lined the walls were a good enough distance away. Ignoring the sting, he pulled out his bow and landed arrows in one thigh, one shoulder, one neck, and two hearts before having to dodge the swing of a blade at his head. The remaining three only seemed wilder by his attempts, rushing him all at once as they lacked the honor of soldiers or Knights.

One got a blow to his arm, slicing down the top of his shoulder to his elbow. Another gained a stab to his chest, just barely missing his heart. Leaving the blade as he pulled away, he now stood before them nearly covered in his own blood.

Considering him dead, one approached slowly. He nearly was dead, struggling to move. However, he had no choice in the matter, he could not die in this room.

Pulling the small blade from his shoulder, he tossed it, the sharp end finding the man's breast with ease, sinking in as if it were butter. He dropped like a stone, the remaining two surrounding him after a moment of shock passed. Circling him like prey, they walked the walls of the small room.

One came from behind, the other in front, so he sat down. The idiots collided with one another, one of their blades sinking into the other's gut. Now having killed his comrade, the man screamed and thrust wildly at him. Rolling, he managed to dodge the majority of the blows, one landing on his thigh and slicing it open as well. But he had lost his sword in the tumble.

The remaining enemy had expended his energy in the move, panting heavily as he stood over him. He was reminded of the Dragon, its rage and haste causing it to kill itself on his blade. So instead of attacking again, he waited, the man doing just as he predicted.

Falling down on him, planning on choking him and killing him with his bare hands, he landed on top of him. The plan would have probably worked, had it been anyone else as he could do little to defend himself from the attack at this point. But he was no normal person.

A gasp of breath and a sick crunch. The man landed right on his blade, the small dagger hiding in his hand till the last second. He was quick to push the man off of him before too much of his blood landed on him. The idea of wearing another man's life made his stomach turn.

Those that survived the attack groaned from their wounds but did nothing else. Although alive, he had managed to render them immobile. He was almost immobile himself, struggling to get up off the floor.

His torch had landed safely across the room from the hay and was on its last legs. The small glow in the room was all he needed, wrapping up the eggs slowly and carefully before limping to the door. A few cried out after him, his response was the click of the lock as he left them there to rot.

The torch was sputtering, affording him just enough light to reach the middle of the stairwell. He hardly needed it past that, climbing the remaining steps with struggle from his wounds and his load, nothing else.

The hall was empty, the maiden that had fallen before him gone. Most likely, it was her that warned the mob that attacked him. He probably should have killed her on site, but he was not one to kill the unarmed, female or not. Once in the bailey, bodies mingled in battle, he saw a few familiar faces. Theoden had made it past the gate.

He had no clue as to the whereabouts of Kunzite, the King, or his fellow Knights and brothers. All that mattered was the location of the Dragons.

Leaving the Castle completely, a few calling out to him in his daze and saving him from a few blades as he could hardly fight for himself in the moment, he stumbled onto the thick moss of the outside land. The air smelled sweet, a dampness to it that only came with rain back home.

Searching the dark skies, he had little hope of finding any of the beasts at night. He had to hope they had already smelled the eggs he carried.

Setting them down quickly and carefully, he unwrapped them and pushed back anyone who came near, even if by accident or one of his comrades.

His last step back, an unearthly cry filled the air, a few stilling at the sound. Those of Utrior became statues, knowing the sound without doubt.

Screams filled the air, some of his men but most of Utrior as they ran. A crack in the air allerted him, looking up to see two shadowy and large figures descend from the black sky. They both landed with a heavy thump to the ground, it shaking slightly from the assault. He had no clue how many remained, the two before him three times the size of the one from the swamp. Instead of a snake with feet, these two were more bird like, long wings with shape edges. Sharp enough to slice through bone. He knew because he had seen it for himself.

Their long paws stretched out on the ground, baring their full weight while their thick talons dug deep into the earth. These beast were not brown like the one in the swamp. Instead, they were blood red, almost black, as if the blood of their victims made them so. A tail flicked back and forth like a cat, their senses on high and their irritation clear. One wrong move and they would swallow him whole.

One neared the bundle, sniffing the offering and checking its validity. While the other approached him. Its eyes dug deep into his soul, pulling on the fabric of it and threatening to rip it from his body. Then the creature sniffed him, surely smelling his blood along with the few drops of the other men. He wondered if it knew the difference if it could smell the difference in blood?

Satisfied, it took a step back, the other had the eggs nestled in its arms. The closer and bigger one let out a roar, the weight of it vibrating his bones as he continued to not move a muscle. Part out of fear and part out of inability.

With that one roar, the battlefield changed, the Dragons falling from the sky. The remaining four, all as large as the two near him and only varied slightly in color, now attacked with full force the land they once protected. He could just make out his fellow men racing out of the bailey, running for their lives as the stronghold began to crumble. A few others made it out, the number of remaining Utrior thinning quickly.

The walls fell and the beast turned on the remaining men and women, not caring about sex as long as they were of Utrior blood, they attacked. Soon, all those from Theoden were just running to get out of the way. The reward for returning their eggs was ending the war for them.

"Mamoru! You did this?"

He turned, finding his vision blurred from his wounds. "Eggs. They had their eggs."

Going off his vision alone, he never would have been able to tell you who he was speaking to. He knew from the voice it was the King, a few shadows coming around him and grabbing him before he fell. "You have single-handedly won the war, my son!"

Even with the war over, he now knew the danger he was in. He was dangerously close to becoming a legend that outweighed the King. "No my Lord, I only did as told. It was you who won the war."

He was sure the hands touching him now belonged to Jedite. Only he would be brave enough to inspect his wounds. "Then I am honored to have such a soul under my banner."

Hands went under his arms, holding him up higher. Something told him this was Kunzite, silently telling him to face his King regardless his pain. "The honor is mine, your Majesty."

"Well then, do not simply stand there! Get this man off the field and into care!"

His feet left the ground, getting carried off towards what he assumed was the tents. Everything ached as the not so gentle jarrings came to his entire body. He had been injured many times before. Just not so many at once. Or as deep.

"I need to get him stitched up before he bleeds to death."

"Then do it quickly! Nephrite, your hands are steady. You will aid Jedite. Zoisite, you come with me for a final sweep. It would not do for a single Utrior to escape reproach." He was laid as gently as possible on a hard surface, the yellow tinge of the tent above him the only thing he could see until Kunzite's face appeared before him. His mouth was drawn in a tight, straight line while his brows were knitted. "Live Mamoru. Survive. That is my last order to you as your Master."

Then he was gone, off to round up the remaining that survived the Dragons. The pulling at his skin was a strange sensation but he felt nothing past that. The rest of his pain covering it up.

Liquid splashed and burned him, Jedite forcing his mouth open and pouring the burning liquid down his throat right after. "Rest Mamoru. You have done enough for now."

Jedite's gentle eyes told him it was true. He could rest now.

oOo

The day had been long, but the night longer. Even with closing all of Mamoru's wounds they had not been fast enough to stave off infection, the dirty blades that cut him to blame. Jedite had ground strange herbs all night long, applying them to Mamoru's wounds, wiping away any puss, and force-feeding the unconscious man with his help the strange elixir that smelled awful. Other than holding Mamoru's head up and mouth open, he changed the cold cloth on his forehead for his fever. Neither he nor Jedite left Mamoru's side till dawn when his fever finally broke.

Jedite was grinding more herbs, green and yellow leaves with a few red seeds mixed in. As soon as they were crushed, their scent filled the tent reminding him of the time he was burned by a baby Dragon and Jedite treated him. He still bore a mark on his chest but it was lesser than it should have been, his flesh not falling off completely like it would have if not for Jedite's care.

Even though it had been one night, it felt like days since he stepped out of the tent, only a few souls near when he did. He was sore from the battle on the field and the battle he left lying in Jedite's care. And he was angry.

All jumped out of his way, knowing by the look on his face that he would not go around, he would go through. It did not take him too long to find the white haired man and luck was on his side that only Zoisite accompanied him. The two of them were pulling a batch of Utsery survivors out, a rope around their wrist, tying them to their backs and to the person in front and behind. It created a garland of men and a few women that the two of them marched out and to a couple of other soldiers waiting for orders.

By the time he reached the duo, their hands were empty and he struck, shoving the tall and fierce Kunzite hard without care. "What the hell did you do?!"

Kunzite's eyes went wide for a moment, only to settle back to their normal size to study him. "I did what had to be done."

"Then why not you? Why not go yourself?!"

Taking a step closer to him, Kunzite understood exactly what he was accusing him of. He did not appreciate being called a coward in the slightest. "Do you think I would have gotten nearly as far as Mamoru? Look at me! I would have been noticed instantly and the mission over."

"Then send someone else! Anyone else!"

He had grabbed his collar, a pointless motion but in his anger, he cared not. Kunzite was calm, staring right back at him and not pulling from his hold. "There was no one else. Only Mamoru would have been successful and you know it. He was the only one."

Releasing him with a shove, he stepped back but continued his glare. "You have taken away his life now! He will have no place with us!"

"Mamoru saved us all, he ended the war! Why would he not have a home?"

The youngest next to Mamoru, Zoisite was nearly frantic, not understanding the situation. They all cared for the man they now had to forsake. "It is because of that, that we cannot bring him home with us. He runs the risk of becoming more powerful than the King himself."

"There must be something we can do? We cannot leave him here, behind!" Zoisite was aiming his words at him, but it was not his decision.

"What say you Kunzite? Are you to leave your ward behind? The only person I have ever seen you care for so. Will you leave him in this place to rot? Forbid him to return to his home?"

The three of them were silent, Zoisite and himself waiting. But the sullen look on Kunzite's face was answer enough. "No matter how I feel about him, Mamoru cannot return to Theoden."

oOo

It had been almost a full moon cycle since father had left to join the battle. He had said it would take a bit of time, what with the war not fully complete and the need to both settle those that remained in Utsery and then do a victory tour. If they succeeded that is.

Father had been confident, but with her lingering feelings of dread, she was struggling to share his optimism. The blood moon above was doing nothing to calm her nerves either. It was hard to think of anything else, her studies suffering. She was sure another archery lesson would take her mind off her struggles, but Diana refused. Clearly, her first 'lesson' had worried them more than they had let on.

Sleep was evading her again, leaving her to sit at her window and wait for dawn's slow approach. Gold streaked across the land, showing her all that was to be under her command one day. She hardly felt worthy. And that was just of the land she could see.

Theoden's hold was over the entire Brennus Kingdom, at least eight Lords under her rule. She had only met half of them; Lord Bartlet of Grendlewart, former Knight of the crown and Kunzite's father; Lord Alistar, Mina's father and Lord of Trirus in the Northwest; Lord Ignatious, Lord of Saliseen and father to Diana; and Lord Kelven, father of Weylin and ruler of Clannad. The latter was the bane of her existence. Although the two had been missing since the war began, probably due to their involvement in the battles, she was sure that her reprieve was now over.

How long would it be until Weylin began asking for her hand? Mamoru had hinted that the man in question had been gunning for it when she was a child and too young to truly understand. Her experience with men was still little to non-existent. But she had Mina and Diana to help her now. They would keep unwanted advances from going too far or her mistaking kindness for more than it was. With the two of them at her side, there would be no misunderstandings.

Her mind hardly appeased, she ran her fingers over the rough leather that adorned her wrist. Even with care, the bracelet was worn looking. At first, she had struggled to keep the large braid on her wrist. Over time, she had grown while the gift seemed to have shrunk. She knew it was just her, growing into its size.

The leather had softened over time, feeling more like cloth that had been left to soak for too long. The only time she removed it was to bathe, not wanting to cause its demise.

Any day now, the men would return, whether they lost or won those who survived would be released to come home. Unless they held value like her father and a few certain Knights, they may not be allowed to return. She was on pins and needles waiting for word on the matter.

Her body had grown stiff, sitting and watching for the day to being, before leaving her perch. The Castle was in a full uproar when she braved the halls. She didn't even recognize half of them, people being pulled up from the town below to now work. It told her that either they were readying for the return of their master or their new one.

Running, she dodged many along the way, all gave her curious glances save for the ones she had grown up around. They were used to her and her strange ways.

The great hall was mostly empty, all the work going towards the Grand Hall in the center of the Castle. This told her that the group arriving was large but that meant nothing.

Diana stood in the middle of the room, directing those around her as she should be doing. But Diana was far more of a Lady than she had ever been. She had no problems allowing Diana to be in charge.

"Diana! What is it? Who is coming!"

"I'm sure you know the answer to that yourself already, my Lady."

Diana was smirking, enjoying her worry and concern more than she thought was right. "You know very well that I only know the Master is returning. But I do not know who the Master is now!"

Turning, Diana placed her hands on her hips but failed to drop her smirk even as she scolded her. "Honestly, child, it is, of course, your father! Like he would return without a victory. Have you no faith?"

For a moment, it felt as if the air inside her was light, lifting her up off the ground. The weight she had pressed upon her lifted at the news, her worries of foretelling her father's death leaving her.

"Goddess alive, you really did fear he would not return?"

Diana was watching her closely, her smirk long gone. "I...could not get it from my mind."

Pulled into a tight hug, Diana wrapped her arms around her, whispering in her ear. "Even if he did not come back, I would keep you safe from harm."

"Aye, but who would keep you?" Wrapping her arms around Diana, she returned the embrace.

"I am not important."

"You are to me. That is what matters more than anything."

A moment passed and the two released one another, Diana stepping back into her role while she drifted away into the flustered hallway. Once she found an empty hall, she rested against the wall, the cool rock meeting her overheated back.

In the silence, she felt it, dread. Her father was returning, the war was over. Then why did she still feel the end of something on the horizon? What more could possibly be to come? Something was not right.

Stomping her way back, she found Diana in the Grand Hall this time. "Let me see it."

"Pardon me?"

"Let me see the letter, Diana!"

She hesitated and it only confirmed her fears. Pulling out the small parchment, she snatched it from her, Diana not fighting her in the least. Scanning it quickly, she saw many names, mostly familiar, in the letter as far as who to expect. But one was missing.

No matter how many times she searched for it, Mamoru's name was nowhere on the letter. Mamoru was not returning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, be honest, how many of you were expecting something naughty in place of Serenity learning to sword fight? Get your minds out of the gutter, she is a Princess after all. On break for a bit to polish my next book for publishing. Be back asap!


	3. Chapter Treis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there Lovelies. Hope you are all well. This might be something I update once a month until I complete it. Also, it has not been betaed yet but I have an offer so the next chapter will be hopefully. That said, please be kind!
> 
> Soooooo has no one wondered about the chapter names? I find that surprising. Anything you guys find confusing, please ask! I will gladly explain. Someone asked if Diana was Luna or Rei and I realized, you can't really tell, can you? I promise it is made more clear as we go. It might be made clear this chapter. Any other questions, do not hesitate! You can PM if you think it's stupid, although, I won't think so, don't worry!
> 
>  
> 
> BTW, please check out my book on Amazon, Darkened Heart. If you wait till the 20th, I will be dropping the price to 2.99. And you DO NOT have to have a kindle reader to buy and read it. You just do a free reader app download and you are golden!
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for reading!

Chapter Treis

"If we could love and hate with as good heart as the faeries do, we might grow to be long-lived like them. But until that day their untiring joys and sorrows must ever be one-half of their fascination. Love with them never grows weary, nor can the circles of the stars tire out their dancing feet."

― W. B. Yeats

To say that the girl was sullen would be understating it. She had always suspected that the childhood friendship was more than what Serenity had claimed, now she knew for sure that the girl had been in love with the one called Mamoru.

Not leaving her room, the four of them were forced to check on her throughout the day and night. Juno brought food that sat untouched. Diana groomed her, washing her skin and brushing her hair. Ami read, trying to keep her on track with her studies. While she sat in silence with her, watching.

Many had tried to understand Serenity, put a label on her. Sidth, not Sidth; unearthly, Earthly. It didn't really matter to her but now she found herself truly worrying for her dear friend.

It was told that Sidths connect on a deeper level than others, ones that last past a lifetime. Serenity would never get over this loss, that much was clear. Her fear now was that she would let it take her away from the rest of them.

The silence between them stretched on, just as it had for the past several sunsets. Serenity shifted in her seat, the window holding the two of them comfortably when the door opened in haste. Diana and Ami rushed into the room, taking note of the two of them while Diana went to Serenity's dresses.

"The King and the others will be arriving any moment now and our Lord has made it clear that he wants the Princess there to greet them."

Serenity sat unmoving, even as she sprang up next to her. "You expect her to go to court? While she is like this?"

"It is not just the King, there are several Knights returning with him and the King wants his daughter there to bless them."

"Diana, she is not prepared. She will not be able to live up to expectations."

Taking her place, Diana sat where she once was, gripping Serenity by her shoulders and holding her tight. "You have to do this. It is expected of you. And there are many who want to see you. Old friends and new Knights alike. It is important to show them what they have been fighting for all these years!"

All their jaws dropped when Serenity pulled roughly away, standing before them. "As much as I appreciate their sacrifices, I have lost just as much and refuse to celebrate such a loss!"

With the Princess not having said a word in days, they were all taken aback, not only due to the anger that was laced in her voice.

"Do you even know for sure that you have lost anything? The King cannot put every name in a letter!"

Serenity's glare turned back to Diana, "He KNEW that I was waiting for word on Mamoru. He would not leave his name out if he had it on his list. No all he mentioned was the four Knights that were supposed to keep Mamoru safe, including his own Master, and some person who was newly Knighted! A name I have never heard on the list and I do not have the care for any of them!"

"Do you not care for Kunzite? You have known him since birth!" Now she was the one screaming.

"And he let his charge die. No, I want nothing to do with any of them. If they can't keep one man alive then they have no business gaining my favor!"

"Serenity, they had far more pressing matters than keeping a Squire from harm and you know this. You are allowing your grief to control you."

"So what if I am Ami? It has been a few short days after years of waiting! I think I deserve to mourn!"

Diana stood, huffing as she made her way to the door. "FINE! Let her mourn!"

It was clear, the two of them were no longer wanted in the room, both her and Ami following shortly after the fiery Diana. They didn't go far, Diana pacing just outside the door. "Now what?"

Diana glanced at her, taking a second before staring at her hard. "You….you will go in her place!"

"That hardly seems sufficient Diana. Mina is but a Lady of the court. They want the Princess there."

A smirk on her face, Diana didn't take her eyes off of her, even after Ami's words. "Then we will give them a Princess."

oOo

With the constant motion, the King taking them all on his victory tour, his wounds where still not fully healed and sore. Even with the pain, it was hard to ignore the struggle that was clear in each place they visited. A struggle passed on the faces of his comrades, their homes not immune to the effect of war. He could not relate, his home far from here and still unknown.

No one stopped, most of the town's people stepping out into the streets in front of desolate homes to greet and cheer them as they passed. He could not see the King's or Kunzite's faces from where he was, being placed far back in the procession, but he was sure they looked grim. So many of the men from each town had been gone for eight years, for there not to be any residual damage would be odd.

Hope shimmered on a few faces at the sight of all of them, the war-battered soldiers releasing to their homes as they passed. By the time they reached Theoden, there were few; the four Knights of the highest rankings and honors, the King, those that belonged to the town, and himself a new and unknown Knight whose only claim to fame was saving the King's life once. The streets were filled with people and cheers, their steeds struggled to make their way through.

The King stopped to give a small speech, but it was not nearly small enough for him, wanting nothing more than to be on solid ground and begin his new orders. He was struggling to contain himself. Had it not been for years of training, he might have burst free from the group and gone straight to the Castle.

As he expected, few gave a wary glance his way, whispering as he passed. His coloring was that of from those of Utsery. His name being unknown to all did not help in the least, many suspecting his strange birth with a single glance. Introduced to so many did little to ease their concerns. Name or not, he was a stranger to all these people. It was a mystery, even to himself, as to why he was here, invited to the kingdom of Theoden.

They entered the Grand Hall he struggled not to feel overwhelmed as it was lit from top to bottom and covered with a feast on every table. The entire town was invited into the hall, all wearing their best cloth. Even with the inviting food and promise of comfort, he did not stop, following the others as they walked behind the King to the front of the room, only stopping when the King reached his throne.

There she was, standing for her father and waiting to embrace him. The King hesitated, strangely, but soon pulled the woman into his arms. All he could see was the pale pink gown she donned and the thick straight locks of her hair. Already, he felt strange disappointment and yet he could not understand the feeling.

She turned, her eyes following her father's introductions, her smiling at the ones she knew. When her eyes landed on him his disappointment swelled. Her eyes were not as bright as he expected and they showed nothing when they looked at him.

"And what of Mamoru?" Her soft voice made him question if he had heard her right.

Careful, he looked across the other men. Zoisite, Nephrite, Jedite, and even Kunzite were a mix of rage and sorrow. It was still hard for them to hear that name no matter how much time passed or what changes came their way. Kunzite was showing the most, a strange thing to see

"I'm afraid, my dear, that poor Mamoru met his fate on the battlefield. He went out with honor, saving us all from the Dragons we faced. A death fitting of a Knight."

The King's tone fluctuated, making it clear when he was lying and when he was speaking in earnest. So he found it particularly strange that when the King addressed Serenity affectionately, he was lying.

Watching, his stare went back to the Princess, wondering what kind of look she would make at the word of Mamoru's death. It felt shameful as if he were sneaking a look at a private moment, knowing the girl had favoritism for the man now dead. But the lack of concern on the woman's face had him losing his guilt. She had the decency to look saddened, but only for a small moment before moving on.

Returning her eyes to him, she smiled, "Sir Endymion. It is an honor to have you in our halls. You will continue under my father's banner?"

He nodded, unable to find words due to shock and confusion. The warnings he had received, preparing him for her reaction to him were not coming to fruition.

"Endymion will have the pleasure of guarding you, Serenity."

Her smile faltered at Kunzite's words, his tone not like what was typical for addressing their Lady. She also seemed to struggle to pull her eyes away from Kunzite back to him. "I am honored."

Dark blue eyes on him, it hit like an arrow to his back. This woman, the one before him, smiling and full of grace, was not Serenity. His first reaction was to laugh, feeling the strained looks of those around him. Then, anger replaced it. Serenity was his new mission, his new charge and he was honored to have it. Yet, the Lady seemed less eager and even with all the expectations told to him of such a reaction, he still found it vexed him to no end. He had returned to a new world all for her sake and only asked for her to meet him on his arrival. And she had refused.

oOo

To say she was relieved the celebration was over, would lack the true weight of her feelings. Having so many in the Castle to cook and care for had left all of them drained. She had not seen the Princess in nearly a fortnight; the day before the King's return was spent in the kitchen while at the feasts Serenity had yet to make an appearance. She had a feeling it had something to do with Mina filling in, pretending to be Serenity.

The King had been angry the first night but perhaps he had visited with Serenity after and granted her a reprieve. He was a gentle man towards his daughter and all of the fairer sex. She had no doubt upon seeing Serenity's condition, he had released her from her duties.

Which meant that her dear Princess was still suffering greatly.

As soon as she was permitted, Juno raced towards Serenity's quarters, barely knocking before entering. She was not alone, Diana, Ami, and Mina in the room as well, seeming to try and convince the Princess to leave her dwelling.

"All the men have left Serenity, there is no reason for you to stay locked up now."

Mina was clearly tired of being a stand-in, hoping to get Serenity to resume her responsibilities. Looking over at the Princess, she had to admit she still looked down trotted, but better. "Is he still here?"

Diana sighed loudly, trying to push Serenity towards the door. "Of course he is! It is his duty to stay here and protect you along with Theoden!"

Spinning, she got free of Diana's hold. "I want nothing to do with that stranger! I refuse any Knight that isn't Mamoru!"

Slowly, Mina made her way to Serenity's side and a weight began to form in her heart at what she was going to tell her. "The King told me himself Serenity. Mamoru died in battle protecting the King and the lot from the Dragons of Utrior."

"No."

The pang in her heart popped at the Princess's denial. "What?"

They all grew silent and still, none taking their eyes off of Serenity. "Mamoru is not dead. My father lied."

"But…" Mina looked completely thrown, as did they all. "You were not there, the King told me in front of everyone and no one so much as blinked!"

"You yourself spoke of an ominous premonition, Serenity," Amy spoke barely above a whisper but they all heard it. Had that been what was troubling Serenity all this time?

"Your own blood has been telling you it was true for a full moon cycle! And yet you still deny the truth? Your own father's words?"

Even with Diana's pleas, Serenity didn't falter. "If Mamoru's death was what I was feeling, then the knowledge of it would have dispelled my dread. But it has not, something is still coming, I can feel it."

"That makes no sense Serenity! All you feel is your grief. Which is only exasperated by your continued refusal to leave this room!" Diana's arms went high in the air as she spoke looking very unladylike.

"Fine! You want me to leave? I'll leave!"

Stopping only to grab a hooded cloak, the Princess sped past her and out the door. The shock wore off just fast enough for them to catch her as she turned the corner. "Come, we can't leave her in this time of need."

The four of the raced after Serenity, grabbing cloaks from wherever they could and struggling to keep her in their sights. She passed through the front door and then the front gate, going deep into town.

Their hoods over their heads and their eyes pointed downward, they barely got a second glance. Serenity also did well to hide herself, the four of them catching up once she started to stop and talk to villagers from time to time.

"My Lady, where are we going?" Ami whispered.

The sun was already on its last legs when they left, the darkening sky making her heart beat a little faster. "We should return. It will be dark soon."

Serenity ignored them all, her eyes searching for something that none of them knew for sure what. Until they landed on a tavern. The large building was brightly lit on the inside, brighter now with darkness surrounding.

Without care, Serenity walked straight up and into the threshold, forcing the rest of them to follow. She did not stop until they came to a large and empty table at the back of the hall, the rest of the tavern full. Large men sat at every table, loudly conversing. Few noticed their entrance, taking more than one look, their eyes lingering longer than she liked.

They each took a spot around the table, Serenity's back to the crowd. She sat beside her, Diana on the other side while Ami and Mina sat across from them. Their eyes danced from the crowd behind them to the girl next to her.

Sneaking a peek, she took in the tavern in full. The walls were made of a grey wood, aged and tarnished like the table they sat at. A small fire raged in the center of the room, the smoke billowing up and out a hole in the ceiling. Several stood and sat around it, large pieces of meat sizzling over the flames. Women roamed around the tables, placing mugs made of clay in front of each person. A few times, men would grab at the women, most very shapely in the right and wrong places.

A woman appeared next to her, taking her attention away from the room. The woman's breast were large and barely contained, her top not tied together as tightly as it should. Without a word, she set mug after mug before them and walked away. Their identities may have been contained, but it was clear to all that they were a bunch of women.

Serenity took up the mug without care, drinking the liquid inside only to cough and sputter for a moment. But it did not stop her, returning the mug to her lips and continuing to drain it of its contents. Diana took her mug and drank without issue. Mina sipped at hers and Ami refused to touch hers. Lifting it up, she took a sniff, the sweet smell giving it away in an instant.

"It's Meade."

Ami blanched, her pale face going paler as her eyes flashed to the Princess. "You shouldn't drink that!"

"No, you should." The lack of concern was clear in Serenity's voice as she took another long sip.

Ami eyed her cup again closely, but ignored Serenity and did not pick it up. No one said a word, the woman returning to drop a plate of meat and bread before them and lean over closely to catch all their attention. "You ladies should hurry up and leave. It gets rough here long after dark."

As if taking her cue, the table behind them shoved into her back, a man fallen off his stool and against her. He hit the floor, another member of his group helping him up when neither was truly capable.

If that was all they had to deal with, they would be alright…

"Oye, you, come sit with us. We are in need of company from a beauty like you."

Looking up from the man struggling to get off the floor, she found a man pulling on Mina, her hood coming off as a result. Pulling free of his hold, she flashed him a smile. "I cannot, good Sir. I am already in another's company and cannot leave their side."

A heavy thump came to her side, followed by weight over her shoulder. While distracted, another man had settled himself on the bench next to her. Before she could make a move or say a word, he pulled her hood off.

"You are a beauty as well, locks like dark honey."

His hands attempted to roam and instinct came over, wanting nothing more than to get his touch off of her. Her fist flew, meeting his chin hard and throwing him onto his back on the floor. Although he was laughing, she had a feeling it wouldn't last long. Their humor in the situation would soon leave.

Taking her eyes off him for a moment, she caught sight of Diana, pushing another man off of her and a breath away from the Princess, his touch coming dangerously close. Her shove landed the man on the table next to them, the men there not finding their ruined meal funny in the slightest.

Somehow, getting Serenity out of her room had landed them all in the middle of a brawl, the entire tavern starting to get pulled in.

A man grabbed Diana, pulling her from her seat and to her feet. "You owe me now Poppet."

She was sure she was the only one in the group with survival experience, trying to get to Diana to calm the situation down enough to escape. Serenity stepped in front of her, grabbing hold of the man's collar and shoving him back. Effectively freeing Diana of his hold. The whole movement had been quick, so much so she wasn't sure how Serenity now held a sword in her hand, pointing the sharp tip at the man's neck. The man looked just as shocked, his hand going to his belt to find it empty. Serenity had taken the man's sword from him.

Hands beside his head, he took a step back, looking over Serenity for his chance to take control of the situation again. But Serenity took a step back, turning the sword and offering it back to the man. He took it with care and confusion while Serenity stepped back again, this time hopping up on top of their table.

Her heart jumped into her throat. Serenity was going to reveal herself and demand respect as the Princess. But this lot was too dumb and too drunk to respect her now, it would just cause a frenzy. Who knew all that were there, one man had called Diana 'Poppet'. He was a seaman and possibly a pirate. The place was a mix of people and there was no telling who of them were heroes on a good day. Serenity was about to get them all killed or taken.

oOo

The entire country was in unrest, falling victim to ruffians and famine, his home included. Yet they had not been released by the King yet. It was beginning to wear on him which was only made worse by the constant irritable mood Endymion was in.

It took him longer than he cared to admit, to realize that Mina was playing Princess. He blamed it on the years away and the lack of familiarity he had with Serenity. Endymion seemed to notice right away, along with Kunzite. Kunzite's anger was unclear to him but Endymion was constantly roaming the Castle grounds trying to find the wayward Princess. Each time he passed, it only spread his irritation to others, the servants jumping out of the way each and every time. And he had had enough.

Stepping in front of his path, Endymion barely stopped in time and refused to look at him. "As your superior, I command you to come with me now."

Now he looked at him with a glare. "Zoisite, you are not my superior. Only the King is above me."

"I have been a Knight far longer than you, that makes me superior."

"Your Master was a lazy, lay-about that Knighted you to be free of the responsibility."

Even with knowing Endymion was only saying this due to his unease, he still struggled not to become ill with the reminder of such a rumor. "I am going to allow you that offense but do not think I will allow it a second time."

Endymion stepped to the side, trying to go around him, but he blocked him again. "Zoisite, move."

"You are not going to find her walking around the Castle. Understand Endymion, she will see you when she is ready and not before."

"Says you."

"Says all." They both turned, finding Kunzite watching the two of them, his face blank while his arms crossed over his chest. "You should do as Zoisite says, Endymion."

"But Kunzite…"

"You have been an irritation to the entire Castle so I am telling you to get out. The Princess is not going to make her appearance anytime soon. So before you wear us all to death, go blow your steam elsewhere!"

The man turned without another word and stomped away. "Seems to me like he needs to heed his own words."

Turning back to Endymion, he found defeat on his face, showing him Kunzite had won the battle for him. "Follow me, Jedite is waiting."

It had been trying getting Jedite to agree as well. Now the three of them headed out to hopefully clear their heads. Jedite was suffering like he was, his home also greatly affected by the war. They all needed a distraction as they could not do as they wished yet. Once released, they would all spread far and wide, not returning till all was right with the land again. It was what they all wanted but it would also be the first time they would all be apart in the past eight years. Endymion would be the only one to remain at the Castle, his orders clear.

When last in the village, he had been too young to take part in all it had to offer, the three of them wandering aimlessly for a while not knowing where to go for what he seeked. Soon the smell of Meade reached his senses. Along with the sounds of amusement.

He nearly dragged the two inside, but once in they relaxed slightly.

Every table taken, they stood near the door, the heat of the fire and the smell of spiced meat meeting them after a few short moments. It was almost enough to cover up the stench of unwashed men that staggered around already three sheets to the wind.

One man stumbled, his shoulder landing against his and he had to help him to stand upright again. It caused him to spill his Meade slightly and miss the rest of the commotion.

Jedite and Endymion had taken several steps towards the rabble but both froze, as did he, as the small form stepped on top of a table across the room from them. His breath caught in his throat when she pulled her cloak off, tossing it to someone below.

As if drawn, he found himself standing with Endymion and Jedite, Endymion still barely breathing as he looked at the woman.

She said nothing, looking down at the men who surrounded her table. The group had been in the middle of blows, the fight slowing taking over the entire tavern. The three of them had been prepared to step in and do what they could to calm the heathens down. It would have taken several blows and knocking a few on their asses, a tiresome event. But this woman had done it without the slightest effort.

Her eyes moved upwards, looking out over the crowd and everyone seemed to be holding their breath in anticipation. So much so, he thought that he had actually passed out, dreaming when the maiden opened her mouth and began to sing.

It was like nothing he had ever seen or heard before, the light tone of her voice rivaling the birds. However, he was sure her voice would have left the birds jealous.

It was a popular tune, one he had heard a thousand times over the years. One he was sure everyone in the tavern knew well too. Not a single person moved, spoke, or even sang along as was a tradition. So when Endymion chuckled, it was almost as clear as the woman's voice.

The times he had heard Endymion laugh were few and far between, the man almost as serious and stern as Kunzite. However, this laugh was not like those. It lacked the warmth in it that usually came with the sound. And he found himself scared of the man next to him.

The song ended and those who were entranced began to applaud, begging for more. All bodies now sat, movements of any kind very little. Endymion was not one of the ones entranced and moved with ease, forcing him and Jedite to follow.

The first tune slow, the woman picked up the pace, singing another classic. This time others joined in and clapped a beat. A few of the women from her party joined her, standing up on the table. It was then that he saw that one of the women there was, in fact, Lady Mina.

He looked closer at the leader, her hair like spun gold, twisted and plaited on top of her head in a strange way. When he caught her glance, he saw that her eyes were the clearest blue he had ever seen, like that of the sky after the rain. It was as if the sun itself shown inside them.

Looking over at Jedite, he caught the look that was now shared by both men. They were not happy. What little good this outing had done had been shattered by these women and Mina.

He was thankful that the two of them stopped at the edge of the bar. His fear of what the two would do once upon the women had him counting the number of heads in the room. If they did anything to these women, they would certainly have to fight their way free.

Three women on the table; Mina, the golden creature, and a pretty brunette, he quickly realized the women in question also outnumbered them. Closer inspection had him noticing a miffed looking Diana who sat glaring up at her friends. One more sat on the other side, her hood keeping her from his sight. The identities of these women were slowing coming to reality as was the realization of his comrades' irritation.

The three started another song and Jedite and Endymion stayed back, guarding the group now even as they seethed. Women from the tavern moved around the room now with ease, placing food and drinks before the enamored men. He wished the two with him would drink some more, hoping it would serve to calm them, but they both refused vehemently. Worry was swelling in his throat at the actions the two were going to make any moment now. He hoped they at least managed to find just cause to remove the women who clearly belonged to the Castle in some way.

Mina and the brunette cut out of the song, the unearthly creature between them taking the lead as she sang the one song he knew the title of. Mainly because it was within the lyrics so much. She was singing 'Danny Boy', a song he considered a pleasant tune. But as she sang the words of 'Danny's' return, tears began to fall down her flushed cheeks.

Endymion stiffened so much, he actually felt it, looking over to see his eyes glued to the woman. This was it. Whatever was going to happen, Endymion was about to take action.

It was slow, his approach, and it felt as if his heart was going to burst as he watched the tall, dark man approach the golden girl. The two contrasted one another so much, being near each other caused them both to stand out even more than they had apart.

Endymion placed a hand on the brunette's elbow, silently asking her to move and she complied without question. Mina took one look at Endymion and also removed herself. The remaining woman, still thick in the song and moment, finished her tune and hung her head to hide.

Reaching up, Endymion took her hand, causing her head to slowly rise. One glance and it snapped up the rest of the way, her eyes going wide at the sight of Endymion. "Mamoru?"

It was a whisper, but with the entire tavern wrapped up in the scene, it was like she yelled it out across the room. Endymion didn't wait for more, pulling the woman by the hand and throwing her over his shoulder. At this, she remained silent, not fighting the man and it all clicked.

The small girl he remembered, the sweet sound of her voice when she sang so long ago, the attachment her and Mamoru had to one another even as children. The woman slung like a doll over Endymion's shoulder was Serenity.

The realization had him burst, his laughter ringing over the growing sounds of anger from the crowd. None wanted their songbird taken away but Endymion turned only once to glare at them. Even he quivered, the man not in the mood to be trifled with.

Jedite missing, he looked back to find him pulling Diana around and out the door as well. Mina and the brunette quickly followed behind Serenity while the mystery girl came to his side. "Excuse me. Who was that man?"

Her head tilted, he got a look at her face for the first time, finding her eyes on his and making it hard for him to form words. "He is uh...that man is Endymion. Sir Endymion. A Knight."

"Oh. Yes, of course."

She actually sounded disappointed and he found it bothered him, not wanting her to feel anything but sheer joy for the rest of her life.

Her eyes were on the Princess the entire way back into the darkness, the blonde remaining on Endymion's shoulder and silent until they neared the Castle. She started to struggle and Endymion stopped, looking back at the group with a steady expression.

"You go ahead. The Princess and I have a few things to discuss."

Diana tried to protest, but Jedite dragged her away. Mina and the brunette lowered their heads in shame and continued on. The quiet one at his side hesitated, never taking her eyes from the couple. "Never fear my Lady. Endymion will take great care. There is no man alive better than him for the task."

She slowly nodded, sadness seeping from her even with his words of encouragement. "I'm afraid, Sir, that you are right. No man alive."

oOo

Either it was the shock, the confusion, her fear, or the amount of Meade she had drunk but Serenity actually allowed him to carry her out with little fuss. Whatever had her subdued was wearing off the closer they got to the Castle gates, the guards on duty shifting with discomfort as the strange group neared.

Twisting in his hold, she gripped the back of his shirt tight as if she feared he might actually drop her. "Mamoru?" She was still whispering, either out of disbelief or hope of a falsehood. "You...are Mamoru….aren't you?" Apparently, disbelief was the cause. "You look like him….and smell like him." And Meade the cause of her gentle temper. "Why do you not speak? Either tell me I am right or that I am wrong and end my suffering!"

Her voice was starting to rise and her movements growing in agitation. The last thing he needed was the entire Castle whispering about the Princess or about him. With her words and actions, she was liable to send the whole kingdom in a fury of rumors. The last thing he needed was those, sullenly the Princess's name and his own. He was sure it would cost him his position.

"You go ahead. The Princess and I have a few things to discuss."

He spoke to all. Although Diana looked ready to fight him on it, Jedite dragged her away before she became a problem. Mina and Juno kept their heads down, most likely in embarrassment. The last to pass, Zoisite had a strange look on his face towards the woman he escorted, her spearing him a glance before leaving without a word.

Carrying her a short distance more, he pulled them away from any more ears than needed and set her down. Her first move, to push hard on his shoulders and gain some distance from him. "I command you to answer me, Mamoru!"

"My name is Endymion. Mamoru is dead."

Even with her staggering, her eyes widened, only to narrow in a glare shortly after. "No, he isn't. You lie! You are lying to me!"

"Whatever his fate, it is no concern of mine."

Everything slowed, her walking up to him and looking him in the eyes. "You look just like him."

Another thing he had prepared for, her recognition. It was no loss on him why he was allowed such a position, hoping it would cause the Princess to calm some from the news of Mamoru's death if he were by her side instead. "Like who? Mamoru? I will have to take your word, I never met the man."

"Why are you pretending? You are him! You are Mamoru!"

Breaking away from her stare, he stepped back, unable to bare her scrutiny any longer. "My name is Endymion. If it were Mamoru, I would be in a grave right now. Instead, I'm here having ridiculous conversations with a Princess who can't handle her Meade."

"I am fine!"

"You made a fool of yourself! A Princess who will now be ridiculed by the entire Kingdom!"

"This is nothing new. The people of this town have always mocked me, this changes nothing."

"Now I will be by your side and refused to be mocked."

She was not of her right mind, however much she drank was causing her to spin a little before him. This whole conversation was pointless and would most likely be forgotten by dawn.

Before she hit the ground, he scooped her up again, lifting her with ease while her eyes fell shut. But not her mouth. "I have missed you so much, Mamoru."

Now he wished he would forget it as well by morning's first light.

oOo

Opening her eyes only filled her with regret, the sun burning deep into her head. It felt on fire once she sat up. Finding herself in her sleeping gown gave her little reprieve, having little recollection of the events past singing on top of the table.

She had drunk Meade before but what they served her last night was far stronger than what she had had in the past. Even with her head on fire, something else pressed in the back of it. It wasn't her fear, she had gotten used to waking up in a constant state of unrest.

No this was something else, something important that she had forgotten. She pushed back on the memories, forcing them to reveal themselves even with the excruciating pain that came with it. It all drifted back, the face of a man coming into vision and causing her to jump to her feet.

"Mamoru."

Staggering, still fighting off sleep and inebriation, she didn't even grab a robe before throwing her door open. She knew one thing for sure, she had met Mamoru last night and she would not stop until she found him again.

"Good morning Princess."

Stopping in her tracks, having only made it a few steps fro, her door, she slowly turned around to find Mamoru leaning against the wall next to her door behind her. "Mamoru…"

"My name is Endymion. You would do well to remember that." His glare looked her over and soon he was shaking his head at her. "You don't really intend to go around like that do you?"

This was true, she should have not stepped out of her room looking this way. She was barefoot and almost naked in her sleeping gown with her hair wild from sleep, but she had hardly a care when it came to the man standing before her.

That said, she was woefully aware of her lackings as a 'woman', crossing her arms over her chest in hopes of hiding a few. "If you are not Mamoru, then what are you doing here?"

He smirked causing her heart to race. "Have you not heard? I am your Knight. It is my job to watch over and protect you."

"Then that surely proves it, my father would not assign anyone but Mamoru such a position."

"Unless Mamoru was lifeless. Then he would have no choice in assigning someone else, someone better."

Pushing off the wall, he stepped closer to her while she stepped back. If this man was Mamoru, he had changed a lot since she had last seen him. A boy at the time, he was now much taller, towering over her with ease. He dressed differently too, the Mamoru she knew wore hand downs, the likes of which being bigger than the boy. This man wore clothes that fit correctly and did well to show off the other changes in his body. Not only had he grown in height but in width as well, his shoulders spreading out wide, his chest widening with it. His black hair was the same, shorter, but the same otherwise. So were his eyes, almost black as well being such a dark blue. His nose was a little bigger, a small scar on the tip of it. And his lips….

She was still taking in the differences, ideally staring at his chest when his arms crossed in front of it, blocking her view. Realizing too late that she had been looking intently at his body, she found his eyes on hers and a smirk on his face. "Does my appearance please the Lady?"

Now her face burned with her brain, the man taking another step closer to her. "No, I was just...you have changed...a lot."

Shaking his head at her, he continued his forward motion towards her. "I have not changed in the slightest since yesterday."

"Yesterday?"

"Do you not remember? Our first meeting? You on a table, drunk, making a fool of yourself?"

"Even if I was making a fool, that was not our first meeting and you know it!"

Now leering over her, he grabbed her arms. Although a gentle hold, it caused her bare skin to tingle from the warmth that spread from his touch. "Since you refused to greet me upon my arrival here, it was, in fact, our first meeting. Get your mind straight Princess, I am Endymion and Mamoru is deceased." He turned her so she now faced her door. "Now, be a good girl and put some clothes on before you are mistaken for a barmaid again and get ravished."

Opening her door, he shoved her inside, the action so fast and swift, it left her stunned and confused. Her head was splitting in two. Part of it was sure that the man she had met was Mamoru but the other part told her there was no reason to lie. She was sure her father was lying, although she still had no clue as to why. But the man outside had no reason to lie. If he was Mamoru, then he would know that coming clean would only benefit him. It would make her happy and she would be more compliant. Maybe, Mamoru had forgotten just how wild she could be and how her father had depended on him to keep her tame? She should remind him, remind him just how much trouble she could be and force him to reveal himself to her.

She had a true talent for getting into trouble. It was legendary. The thought had a smile spreading across her face. One that she knew, if anyone were to see, would piss themselves with fear at the sight.

oOo

All his hard work and struggles, Endymion had received an honorable position. Watching over the Princess was a highly desired placement, as was most when a Lady was involved. However, few knew of the Princess's...talents. It had him curious if the man in question now regretted his so-called cushy position.

He had no doubts, Endymion was the right man for the job, watching over the castle while the rest of them were away. He would be in charge of the security of all of Theoden and the main guard over the Princess. Had Mamoru been the one to return, there would be no struggle for the young man. But as it stood, Serenity was truly making Endymion work for it.

Grabbing a chunk of bread, the haggard looking man did not sit as he munched on his breakfast, the sun still far away from rising. "Did you sleep?"

He shook his head, black locks falling unkempt over his eyes. "I cannot risk it, what with Serenity trying to sneak off in the middle of the night."

"You wanted this…"

"And I still do. She is just being a brat as expected."

"Careful Endymion. You are starting to sound like the others…"

"But I am not the others and if she wasn't so stubborn…"

"Really Endymion, I would have thought you smarter than that. Perhaps the Princess has you running around so much that you have failed to see it?"

His bloodshot eyes looked at him for a moment as if reading his mind before understanding snapped on his face. "She wants me to admit the truth about Mamoru."

"Mamoru would know that she would refuse anyone other than him. If she makes it too hard for you to bare, you might give in and tell her the truth just to calm her down."

"She wants the truth, but she is confused about what the truth is. Serenity is expecting a fairy tale where Mamoru did return to her as promised." He sighed ruefully, both of them feeling a pang of guilt and sadness for the young Princess. "Jedite, you are far too clever for your own good."

He shrugged, swallowing his mouthful. "You would have figured it out if you weren't so sleep deprived. Plus, Diana clued me in."

Endymion fell heavily next to him, watching dawn's arrival out the window. "Oh yeah? Never thought of her as the accommodating type?"

"She puts out a hard shell. But we go way back. All she said was, she could not stand how the Princess was moving backward instead of forwards into a Lady."

A few more bites and Endymion had finished off his bread, standing swiftly afterward. "I'd better go. Serenity won't be up for a few more hours still and I still have much to do."

"Best wishes!"

oOo

It was hard not to notice her, even with her presence not that uncommon. This time it was due to the fact that her usual glow was more like a shadow as she sat in the corner. Everyone who passed gave her a second glance as if not sure it truly was her, the sullen attitude of the girl not her usual appearance.

Normally, she would chat up all that passed, keeping the entire staff entertained and offered a hand where she dared. But now, she was just a distraction, darkening the entire kitchen.

Dropping her chopped leaks into the bubbling pot, she brushed off her hands and went to her side. "Serenity, what is wrong?"

"Things are not...going as I had hoped."

Crouching, she attempted to gain the girl's eyes, but she kept them firmly glued to the floor. "What exactly were you hoping to achieve? Chase him off? Such a dedicated man, I doubt you would succeed so quickly, it has only been a single moon cycle."

"I am not trying to chase him off. I just...I want him to admit it!"

"Admit what?"

Dragging her eyes up, a flash of light glimmered in the depths of her sadness. "That he is Mamoru."

Pain panged in her chest for the girl, still holding onto hope. Not that she expected anything less from Serenity. "Perhaps he has nothing to admit?"

"He is Mamoru! He is! You did not know him as I did."

"Then...explain it to me. What is your proof?"

Serenity faltered slightly. "He looks like him."

"It has been eight years, not even you know what Mamoru looks like."

"He smells like him."

"You were a child when he left. Things like smell change in the mind after the years."

"Alright then how does he know his way around the castle so well? If this is his first time here then how is it he shows no struggle?"

"Perhaps because the Princess has him running all around it, searching for her. He was here a full week before he found you for the first time. He could have spent that time familiarizing himself…."

"What is this Juno? Do you want me to give up?"

"I know asking is pointless. I only want to see you unharmed."

Her frame crumbled, sure she had won and convinced her to move on when she straightened. Her Princess pushed away all the darkness and glowed once again, a grin spreading across her face. "I will just have to try harder! Mamoru will have to admit the truth then!"

"Serenity…."

"I know just what to do to get him to come clean."

She really didn't like the look that was on Serenity's face. The last time she saw it, the west wing of the castle nearly caught on fire. Considering herself lucky, as her name was Juno and not Endymion, she snuck away without trouble. Taking one last glance back, she caught Serenity as she made her way off to her devious task. She knew she wouldn't have to wonder for long, whatever Serenity was up to, it would spread across the entire castle soon enough.

oOo

In a few more days, Kunzite, Zoisite, Jedite, and Nephrite would be free to leave the King's side. Once released, there was no doubt they would go straight home to settle the issues the Kingdom faced in their absences. It would be strange to part from all of them and he wished he could join them. He did want to aid them in their cause as it greatly affected his. But his path was here at the castle. The only time he would leave from now on was if the Princess did.

He did have confidence in the men here. Trustworthy and capable, most had been picked out by Kunzite himself. The great Knight would still be the King's right-hand man but one thing was clear on their trip home, they were all needed elsewhere.

When he had been a tiny child, his parents alive, he had heard the tales of the Great Kunzite. Until he had taken a ward under his wing, Kunzite had traveled far and wide to protect the Kingdom. All under King Lir's banner. War had kept him from this and now Kunzite would take up the task again, not stopping or returning until all of the Brennum Kingdom was safe.

The sun was high once he had finished his rounds, knowing he would now have to search for Serenity again, he rubbed his temples.

A hand landed heavy of his shoulder, Serenity the only one able to make him lose his wits, he startled slightly. "I see my daughter has not changed as much as I had hoped."

Without a command, the two fell into a walk together, the King leading him to where he wasn't sure. "Some things never change."

Eyeing them carefully, a few servants passed without a word as the King walked with him like an equal. Even though the two of them could not be further from it. He was only a Knight and his circumstance only luck, walking next to the King of all of Brennum. Although most of the castle had gotten used to him, he was still unknown as far as his lineage to them. But with the King in his fur-lined vest, a golden crest on his chest, and fine silk tunic compared to his dark and plain cloth; the difference between them was clear as day to all.

"Aye, like your devotion. Most men would have given up by now."

"I am nothing if not determined, my Lord."

The King slapped his back, grinning back at him. "That is what I have always liked about you Endymion."

"I have yet to prove myself to you, your Majesty."

The King smirked, not slowing in their journey. "There is no doubt in my mind. Although I will admit, I had no qualms with Mamoru returning with us. An honorable man I knew without a fault would have succeeded in his mission to the end. That is why, if you want to tell the Princess the truth about Mamoru, I give you permission to do so. It will aid you in gaining her trust and I assure you, she would only be angry a short time for the deceit."

"Alas, I cannot your Majesty. It would risk it getting out to the Kingdom."

"You think my daughter is so loose-lipped?"

The King gave him a sideways glance as if to challenge him and his words. "No. But if Utrior ever rises again, I would be a target. All those who know my history would be. I would never put her at such a risk. It vexes me that my Lord is already at such parole."

"If I really had such fears then I never would have taken you from that pit from hell known as Utrior. That place is no home for anyone, especially one with your talents. Although Mamoru's name alone would have given us something to be feared as well, the Dragon Slayer of Utrior has a nice ring to it. I really regret leaving him behind."

"Then I will just have to give Endymion just as much clout."

The familiar sounds of swordplay began to grow in the distance, the King leading him to some kind of practice field near the west wing. They must be in the west bailey. "I have no doubt you will succeed. In this and in taming Serenity."

Pulling him the last few steps, the King held his shoulder as he pushed him to face the bailey, two figures dancing in the sunlight.

Her dress fluttered around her, forcing her moves to be sloppy, while her hair fell in a heavy braid down her back to her knees. Even with her encumbrances, she still managed to keep her spar partner on his toes, meeting his every blow. But he was as skilled as a page with the sword, the two of them doing not much more than working up a sweat without accomplishing any true training.

No thought to the King, he stepped up to the two unnoticed. Pulling his sword, he thrust it in between theirs, holding one another back by them. Barely using any of his strength, he had both swords flying up in the air and sinking into the Earth, their tips digging in and leaving their hilts pointed up towards the sky.

Her eyes wide on him, the two had yet to move from their spots, still thinking their swords were in their hands. "Are you mad?"

"Are you?!"

The man, a stable boy, tried to sneak away, thinking his attention elsewhere. Before the servant could disappear, he grabbed him, holding the boy off the ground. Given their size difference, it was not hard to pull his feet off the ground a few inches.

"This ends here. Today. Do not teach her again."

The boy gave him a nod and once his feet hit the ground, he took off like an arrow back into the safety of the castle walls.

Serenity had not run off as he had expected. Instead, she stood glaring at him her arms crossed over her chest. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

"A Princess should not be learning….whatever that was because it was not swordsmanship."

She stomped her foot and for a moment, he almost forgot himself, stifling a chuckle. "There is nothing wrong with bettering myself. I need to be able to protect myself."

Something cracked inside him, coming to stand almost on top of her. Her face slacked, dropping her glare and staring up at him. "That is my mission, not yours. I am your tool and you will use me for your survival."

"My..tool?"

"Yes."

"Then...as my tool...you should be the one to teach me…"

He stepped away, shaking his head before she could finish, refusing to hear it or look at her in that moment. "No one will teach you. Understand?"

"Is that an order? Am I one of your lackeys now?"

"The way you behave? You do not deserve the honor of such a title."

"Then what title do I deserve?"

Turning back on his heel, he found her glaring at him again. Her anger at him only seemed to fuel his as she was the one being foolish and reckless. "How about brat? A spoiled little Princess who has nothing better to do than waste my time and the time of others. You force me to chase you, day in and day out around this castle all for your own amusement. I am tasked with the entire town's safety, not to mention the King's."

"I thought you were my Knight?"

"I am but I cannot be so one track minded. You cannot be all that occupies my time and thoughts. I have other responsibilities and you acting like a child shows how little you care about anyone but yourself!"

He hated it. Hated being so cruel. Hated the tears that formed in her eyes. But he was right and she needed to hear it.

"I was wrong…."

"All is forgiven. Let us just move on from this…"

"No. I was wrong about you." Her tears held back, her eyes reflected the light, nearly blinding him in her rage. "I cannot believe I ever thought you were Mamoru."

oOo

Things had finally quieted down around the castle. It had been so long, it felt strange to have such peace. Every now and then, it would stir up, Serenity and Endymion having some kind of...heated discussion over one thing or another. It usually ended quickly enough, the two parting ways with their anger before they fully unleashed it on each other.

Now with the returned Knights being released from the King, all was still in anticipation of their departure. It had her on edge, thankful they would be returning to the ruined parts of the land in desperate need. However, she also felt as though there was something in the air, something fearful. Serenity must be rubbing off on me.

The war ended in their favor and the men had all returned and yet, Serenity had yet to drop her belief that bad tidings were heading their way. She shook her head, trying to free herself of the thoughts when a knock came to her door.

Her handmaids gone for the night, she opened it without much thought. "Sir Jedite? What brings you to my door at such an hour?"

She begged her heart to stop racing, but it was difficult with his green eyes focused so intently on her and his boyish grin on his strong jaw. "I will be leaving tomorrow."

"Yes, I know."

"I wanted to give my farewells to you."

"And it could not wait till morning? When you actually depart?"

He chuckled and her knees felt weak. "I did not think ours would be one that should be seen in public."

Resisting the urge to smack him, she tried to shut her door, but his hand stopped her. "You are too bold, Sir."

"Am I? Diana, you are too cruel."

"Tell me what it is you want as I am bedward."

He smirked and she feared he might ask to join her. Not knowing for sure if she could turn him away if he did. "All I ask is for a favor."

"A favor?!"

"I travel back home, Diana. A long journey and I do not know when I will be able to return. Having something from you will make the long nights more bearable."

Staring him down, he did not falter, his resolve clear. "Wait here."

Following her demand, he stood at the door while she struggled to find something to give him. When she returned, he was waiting patiently, leaning in her open doorway. "Here."

It was a plain gold chain, nothing particular to the eye, but it had been a gift from her father. Jedite took it without hesitation, clasping it around his neck and hiding it under his shirt. "Thank you. And for you…"

He grabbed her hand without giving her a chance to protest. The cool metal slid across her skin as he put the small gold ring around her finger. "What is this?"

"My promise. To return for you."

His hand still held hers and she was sure he would hear her rushed breath any moment now. Careful with herself, she pulled him closer, rising on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his. The two of them had known each other since childhood. And Jedite had always spoken and acted like she belonged to him. It still bothered her to this day but not as much as it used to. Even with all those years, she had never embraced him this way, letting him wrap his arms around her and pull her in closer to him.

And even with his claim on her, his actions never made her think of them as anything more than close acquaintances. He barely even touched her, only when given no other choice. The other night at the tavern had been the roughest he had ever been with her, telling her just how displeased with her he was. But he still held her with gentle and firm hands that lingered past what was truly necessary. And she had let them.

All this time of pushing him away, he still managed to get to her. He had never given up. So a reward was necessary, cupping his cheek to hold his lips to hers a moment longer. It was right of him to come now for their goodbyes. She was thankful for this moment alone with him.

oOo

Nearing his room, Endymion slowed with him in their round. "I should go with you, Sir Kunzite."

"Do not call me Sir and do not follow me. Those days are behind you Endymion. From now on your duty is to the Princess and this Castle."

"Aye...well….perhaps that is a mistake."

"You doubting your abilities?"

"To make the Princess happy? Completely."

His hand on the handle of his door, he sighed ruefully at the boy. "Your task is not to make her happy it is to keep her safe. As long as she is alive, then you are successful."

"True. But if she refuses to listen and follow me then I cannot keep her safe."

"Then make her listen!" The halls empty, there was no one to fear his loud tone. Not even Endymion did anymore, listening closely instead of cowering in fear. "You are the only one who can Endymion, everyone knows this."

"It seems wrong. Staying here, near her, when the rest of you must travel far and continue the battle without me."

He had always been a traveler but it was true he found it harder and harder to leave these days. One of his reasons currently stood before him; Endymion along with the other Knights had been his travel companions all these years. The other reason, he knew would be showing up any moment now. It caused him to feel a bit of haste, needing to get Endymion on his way.

"Do not trouble yourself. You will still be battling with us from your post here. For many years now, you have worked hard to get where you are. There is no one else who can handle it. You deserve it, Endymion. Do not waste it."

With a nod, Endymion left him, allowing him to slip into his room and pack for tomorrow while he waited.

Either it was his instincts or his experience from times past, but he was not surprised in the least when Mina waltzed into his room. Not knocking or giving him any choice, she passed him and his packing to sit on his bed.

"There is no point in telling you that this is inappropriate. You will taint your name with such actions."

He did not need to look, knowing she was rolling her eyes at him. "It matters not. You will still marry me."

"Do not be so confident my love."

She cooed behind him, appreciating his rare term of endearment towards her. "As long as the words are of me going into your room and not another man's, then I feel sure."

He suppressed the urge to growl, knowing it was what she wanted, speaking of such things. "And what if I had been with another woman now? Or otherwise indecent? You should have at least asked my permission to enter."

"You would not dare be with any other woman and you are never indecent."

"Because I know you will always appear. What is it you need at this hour, Mina?"

"Pretend all you like but you know the answer to that already."

So much for being well rested tomorrow. Placing his now filled satchel by his door, he faced her, her smile reminding him of a cat once cornering a mouse. "I suppose you will be spending the night then."

oOo

He was the only remaining Knight, save for Endymion. With his destination closer than the others, he had waited a few days after them to leave. She believed it had everything to do with Endymion, the young Knight not used to life in the castle and Nephrite wanting to reassure him. Whatever the reason, he was leaving tomorrow for sure and there was no telling when he would return. So today was her only chance.

Knocking the front of her skirt, she got as much of the flour off of it as possible. Making dough for pies that morning had left her a mess. She would have preferred to speak to him in better shape, but she had little say in the matter.

Waiting, she watched as he spoke to a couple of other maidens, ones she had seen around the halls since the return of the men. Both were clearly interested in the Knight and it caused her heart to burn. They both laughed and touched themselves and him as if it were normal. If they were truly ladies, they would keep to themselves. Perhaps they were concubines of the King.

Finally, they both stepped away, her Knight making his escape in the meantime. She had no choice but to follow, finding herself climbing upwards, the only light coming from the arrow slits. Losing him in the dark, she was faced with many doors in a part of the castle she had never been before. She took a deep breath and a guess before pressing on the thick wood of one of the doors. The weight of it was great, causing her strain. Once open, even just a small crack, the chill of the evening air hit her along with the sweet smell of wet grass and rock.

It took all her strength to get the door open just wide enough for her to slip through, rushing through her small hole and out into the night air. The battlements blocked her from view but not the view of the dark night as it grew from the setting sun.

"Took you long enough."

Startled, she jumped back and into the door, finding her Knight standing silently a few steps away. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled, the sound bouncing off the rock that mostly surrounded them. "You have been sneaking around me for weeks now. I was wondering if you would ever get the nerve to speak to me. Took longer than I expected."

She was still pressed against the door, so she pushed off it, standing as bravely as she could without it. "You were always...busy. And I did not wish to disturb."

"You would never disturb me, Juno." She gasped before she could catch it, but he did. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing." She shook her head of silly things, pulling her gaze from his to hide the rouge appearing on her cheeks. "I did not expect you to know my name."

"Of course I do. The loveliest girl in the kitchen, of that I am sure."

She wasn't sure if she should feel complimented by that or not. Being the loveliest girl in the kitchen was not much and lacked any true endearment. "I will not waste any more of your time then. I simply wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Aye. All those years ago when Clannad's men were here, you kept them off of me." She made sure to look him in the eyes when she showed her appreciation, bending at the waist before him. "Thank you, Sir Nephrite, for saving me."

Rising quickly, she turned back to the door and instantly took up the task of getting it open again. "That is all?"

She refused to leave her task, not turning from her goal. "Aye, there is nothing else to say."

"That cannot be true. You followed me around all this time for such a simple thing?"

His voice seemed to be getting closer and she hoped it was her imagination. Pulling even harder on the door, she begged it to open so she would be free from his teasing. Coming to thank him had been a mistake.

"Why are you trying so hard to run away?"

She had both hands on the metal handle and pulling with all her might. All she had obtained was a small gap that she could not maintain, the weight pulling her back along with the door. The door was far easier to open to enter than to exit.

"Juno, wait."

His hand landed on hers causing her to pull away rapidly. Now he stood between her and the door but it would not have mattered, she could not get it open to save her life. "There is no need Knight, I have nothing more to say to you. Please grant me my reprieve."

"It is I who has more to say. And I pray you listen."

Without cause, she felt cold, wrapping her arms around her body as much as possible hoping to chase it away. "I will listen, as I have no choice."

"Why are you upset with me? You said it yourself that I saved you. Does that not deserve some reverence from you?"

Anger and irritation burned inside her, bubbling to the surface and she found it hard not causing him pain. "Aye, and you have it. For years now I have been thankful to you. Now that I have shown it to you, there is nothing else for this kitchen girl to say!"

"Ah, I see. You do not like me speaking of your status?" A smirk was growing on his face and she wanted to smack it off. "Since the lady was so kind as to reference my title, I felt the same would be respectful in return." He was leaning against the door that would not open as if to further entrap her. Her agitation made her pace, she only wanted to be as far away from him as possible now. "Or...is it something else? Perhaps...a certain incident that occurred in which, I was not there to protect? At a tavern?"

She tried to contain her shock, her mouth popping open on its own and the words spilling out. "How do you…"

"You are not the only one keeping tabs. I find myself….invested in you, Juno."

"Invested? Like a horse you own?!"

"Aye, a wild and beautiful stallion. One in desperate need of breaking."

Even though he was nowhere near her, she still took a step back, his words making her feel the need for more space. "I am not someone to be broken! Nor am I a wild beast for you to tame!"

This rampart surely had another door to it, it ran along the top of the several towers and turrets. There had to be another way out and any from this man.

Turning on her heel, she briskly walked away, heading for the end far away from him. "The doors on the other side are just as heavy. And most likely locked, my lady."

"I am not your lady, do not address me as such!"

Even with his words, she continued her escape, hearing his footfalls behind her as she hastened. "Forgive me. Shall I simply call you Juno then?"

"You shall call me nothing! You leave tomorrow and I suspect we shall never speak again. Why bother with names!"

"So I know what to call you in my sleep."

She froze, slowly turning to his grinning face. A grin that fell when she faced him and showed her eyes to him. "Either you are mocking me or that is simply what you tell all the ladies you hope to bed. Whichever is the truth, I want nothing to do with either one. Grant me my freedom, Sir, or I will be forced to fight my way free."

"Fight? I do not want to fight with you. And I am neither mocking or lying in any way shape or form. Not to you Juno."

The way he said her name, it had a shiver running down her spine. "A true Knight would not force me to do anything. Fight or flee."

Carefully, he held out a hand to her, a gentle smile on his face again. "You are right. Please, let me lead you to safety."

She had no clue what he intended, but she could not seem to stop her hand from reaching out and taking his in response. His skin was rough but warm, the calluses of his swordplay befitting the Knight. They had not made it far from the door they left behind which he opened using only one hand.

Growing up working in the castle, she was always the strong one. Lifting sacks of grain, kneading bread for hours, carrying crates of vegetables. All the others always said she was the strongest girl they knew. Many times, it was her responsibility to ward off unwanted men from herself and her dear friends, Serenity and her ladies. She was strong, inside and out and she was proud of that even if it caused her strife from time to time, wishing to be more of a Lady like the others.

But Nephrite made her feel weak. Ever since she was a child, dealing with those Clannad Knights trying to pull her in their laps. It had been her first time being treated in such a manner and she was far too young to defend herself. Nephrite had been the one to pull her back and shelter her, reprimand the men in ways she would never dare and spare her the pain of reprimand herself. She had put him on a high cliff since then, one he fell from once he opened his mouth to speak to her this evening. And yet, he still managed to make her feel like a useless woman as he led her back into a recognizable part of the castle.

Her hand on his arm, as he himself had placed it there and held it still, she tried to leave him and return to the kitchen. However, he still held her hand captive. "Juno...I have a confession to make to you."

His hand on hers, holding it still, he was not giving her a choice to listen. "Alright, Sir, but I beg you to do so in haste."

Glancing around, she still found them alone, wishing someone would come to break them away soon before she lost all control.

"That night, before the war, all those years ago, I kept those men from you because I wanted you to myself." Eyes that had been searching the halls snapped back to the Knight, his brown eyes reminding her of roasted chestnuts as they burrowed into hers. "I had seen you, noted you since your first appeared here in the castle. I was just a Squire then and you were still young. But I wanted more than anything to see what you would grow into. I wish I could have seen it myself, but I had to go away. Now that I have returned, I hoped to ask you to allow me to see you grow more. It is unfortunate that I must away even though I find myself not wanting to be far from you ever again."

He grew silent and she tugged on the hand he still held captive. "I am only a servant..."

"And I a Knight..."

"You are still a Lord, a man of greater blood than I…"

"I don't care."

One more tug and she was released yet she could not get her feet to move, trapped in his stare. "You think because I am simple and plain that I am daft? If you seek to bed me then you are…"

"The only bed I want you in is mine, this is true, but it will be our Wedding Bed and nothing less." His hand rose, brushing away a tear she did not notice until his skin brushed it across hers. "I must go, for now, the land I hail from is in turmoil. I hope you will wait for me. And I will not be far if you should need me."

His last act, before leaving her stunned and alone in the hall, was to place a caress on her forehead. Even hours after, her work doing nothing to distract, she could still feel his soft lips on her skin and his rough hands on hers.


	4. Chapter Kwetweres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Fic has not been Betaed, so keep that in mind and please be kind! There are three more chapters I have completed for this fic left before I will have to write more. So there is still more before a possible LONG break. Hope you all enjoy the next installment!

* * *

 

**Chapter Kwetweres**

 

_ “Git'er Done _

 

_ They beat their swords upon their shields _

_ To no beast or man would they yield”  _

_ ―  _ **_Muse, Enigmatic Evolution_ **

 

It was hard not to notice the forlorned expressions all her ladies wore as of late.  Even Diana seemed to feel the loss of their Knights.

It was true, the Knights were a welcomed addition to the keep and their absences was felt by all….save for her.

She was resentful, the girls feeling the loss while she was stuck with Sir Endymion for all eternity.  He was the perfect Knight, always roaming the halls and yet always appearing to stop her from doing anything he considered rash.  All refused her sword lessons. The only things she was now allowed to learn were those ‘befitting a Princess’. Diana was over the moon, happy to focus on lace and stitching while Ami continued to drill political histories into her.  There was merit in all of it, she just struggled to find the excitement all the others had in it.

And if she had to hear a lecture about how fortunate she was and how she needed to prepare herself one more time, she was going to risk it all to slap Endymion.

As was expected of her, she went to her lessons, but could not find Ami or Diana anywhere.  She was still searching when she found her father. Unfortunately, he was not alone.

“Ah, Serenity.  Come. Lord Kelven and Weylin have been asking for you. 

Her hand was soon in Weylin’s, the snake faced man grabbing it up without her permission.  “My, my Serenity. You have grown even more lovely. A true beauty just like your mother.”

She had to stop herself from pulling her hand away, grimacing at the floor as his lips touched her skin.  His words were more than enough to have her wanting to run and now she had to resist the urge to wipe his spit off the back of her hand on her skirt.

“I thought you had your lessons now?”  Father looked as though he was coming out of a trance, something always happened when she was compared to her mother in front of him.

Weylin chuckled, eyeing her up as he spoke.  “Are you still at that?”

She wanted to prove the value of her instructions but all she could do was raise her head a little higher and remain silent.  Weylin and Lord Kevlen’s chuckles burned her up from the inside out. Her father and Kevlen moved to sit but Weylin remained, moving to her side.  The closer he got, the more her nerves mixed with her agitation.

“Would the Princess be so kind as to take me on a journey?  You could show me something new?”

It had been many years since she last saw Weylin, but it was clear very little had changed.  His words meant one thing while his tone another and it had her skin crawling. Neither of the other men in the room had heard neither his inquiry nor the deeper meaning behind it so she was on her own.

Clannad had helped the Kingdom, supplying soldiers to the war they were pivotal in their success.  Her father would not want her to refuse regardless of his tone. “As the Lord pleases.”

He sneered and she had to turn away quickly for fear of what she might do in response.  

The day hot, she had on a simple cotton dress that flowed around her with ease.  Even with the heat, she felt as if she did not have enough on, wishing for more layers every time Weylin’s eyes groped over her.

Keeping a brave face, she smiled and went for as pleasant as possible, hoping to find the most populated area of the castle.  Whether he had seen it before or not, she cared not, taking them to the town and marketplace. Easily a hundred people flowed around them and she hoped to lose Weylin in the crowd.  But she was not so lucky or talented.

“Do you do this often?  Mingle with commoners?”

Avoiding looking at him so he did not see her scowl, she instead greeted a  _ commoner _ she knew well with a smile.  “Is it not important for a leader to know their sheep?”

“Aye, if you are the hearder.  Will that not be the job of your husband?”

Again, she avoided looking at him.  “ **If** I take a husband.  Then it would be _ both _ our responsibilities.”

“Why would you not take a husband?  A beautiful woman such as yourself will have her pick of men.  If you do not already.”

For a long time now, she had been wanting to be called a woman instead of a girl.  However, when he said it, it had her regretting such thoughts. “My father has yet to receive any requests that he found acceptable.”

“Then he has not received the right one yet.”

Daring a glance, she found him fluffing himself like a bird. He clearly thought he would be an acceptable offering.  She had to turn away, not wanting him to catch her rolling her eyes at him. Though she knew if he did, it would do little to deter him.

Trying once again to lose him, she picked up her pace, propelling herself into the thick crowd.  She was sure her displeasure was noticeable but little got through the man’s head. No matter her level of tact he would continue his unwanted advances. 

She had been expecting this, the return of Weylin and his lustful eyes.  Now that the war was over there was nothing to keep him away. Two moons after her father’s return and the war ending, she should have had her guard up, but instead she had been busy with evading Endymion and attempts to quell or understand her ominous feelings.

Weylin getting washed up in a swell of bodies, she pushed forwards with little trouble, only to have someone grab her arm and pull her to the side.  She caught sight of Weylin as he passed right by her a heartbeat later.

“Thank you kind stranger.  I have been trying to get away all day.”  She turned to her rescuer only to have her throat swell, blocking her incoming air.

“You’re welcome, Princess.”

“Endymion!  What are you doing here??”

“It would seem I am saving you from unwanted attention.  Which really is not my job.” Stomping a foot at him, she turned to leave, only to be held back by the infuriating man.  “Hold, my Lady, not yet.”

Just as his condescending words left his mouth and he pulled her back, Weylin passed by again, searching.  Her eyes on the man, she watched as he searched for another short moment before allowing himself to be surrounded by a few local women.  Either they had no clue of who he was, had little morals and didn’t care how he thought, or he put on a better show for them; causing them to clammer around him as if he were made of gold.  Weylin’s displeasure with ‘commoners’ suddenly vanished as the ladies pressed themselves on him.

“You have such good taste, Princess.”

“He is a true cockalorum in the flesh.  At least I am rid of him for now.”

“You could be rid of him for life if only you took care of your messes.”

Taking her eyes off the scene, she glared at her so called protector, taking note at just how close he stood to her for the first time.  “I have tried, believe me.”

He was shaking his head at her as if she were a child to be scolded.  “You clearly have not done a true job of it, if he is still following you around so.  Stand up for yourself, Princess.”

“How is it that you do that?  Everytime you call me Princess, it is as if you are mocking me!”

“If your investigating skills are as good as your romantic, then you will never know will you?”  With all her might, she ran her fist into his shoulder, earning only a chuckle in response to her weakness.  “Come. I will escort you home. You are late for your lessons.”

“You mean to leave Weylin behind?”

He looked back over her shoulder, causing her to follow his glance and find Weylin still thick with company.  “I believe he will be fine.”

oOo

Weylin and his father had been around for well over a moon cycle.  There was no end in sight to their so-called visit which left her to avoid and hide more than she was used to.  Night was her only reprieve and she felt nothing but unease. The dark feelings that crawled up her spine had yet to disperse and they were impossible to get accustomed to or ignore.  This evening, they were even worse, as if something wicked was running its hand up and down her skin.

The moon full above, she felt as though she was drowning, needing air and lots of it.  Since Endymion found her at that tavern, it had been nearly impossible to escape the walls, making it feel as though she was more of a prisoner than before.  What with their moment in the market, she had hoped he would be more understanding, her need to escape. Instead, he was more insistent, forcing her to stay on castle grounds no matter how annoying Weylin was.  The few times she had attempted, he was there waiting for her. It did not matter where she escaped from, he was there, as if he somehow read the walls and found her. Mamoru would have aided her, keeping her far from Weylin.

Shaking her head, she did her best to free herself of such thoughts.  They would not aid her now in her need to think of an escape; a way to get around Endymion and Weylin all at once.  She had not seen either ever near the kitchen and she had never attempted escape through there.

Even as late as it was, the sun having disappeared beyond the horizon hours ago, there were still a few bodies moving around, working.  The kitchen was no exception, the few that looked up and saw her said nothing. A small shake of their heads and a silent promise to not say a word had her satisfied as she slipped out the opened archway that led to the stables.  The path she took was used for the procurement of goods for the whole castle. Linens and silks for clothing and bedding along with supplies for the kitchen such as vegetables and grains. So at this time of night, it was empty.

The stable boy on duty for the evening had drifted off.  Her good fortune continued, finding a bow and quiver left behind by someone absent of mind or lack of care.  Either way it was to her advantage, picking them both up and slinging them over her shoulder. 

Her mare greeted her happily, pushing her snout against her hand in eagerness.  She was not the only one trapped up inside. However, it did cause the horse to be a bit loud, a cheerful winny coming from her.  Slowing, she looked carefully back at the stable boy, finding him unmoved. Time was not on her side and her luck was sure to run out.  A saddle would take too long by her lonesome, so she hopped up without it and rode off into the night.

The cool night air bit at her skin, not grabbing a cloak on her way out she was left in her thin summer gown that lacked sleeves.  The few who were out this late hour looked up at her as she passed, a strange look on their faces. She offered a smile but did not slow, tucking her boots gently into the side of her horse to encourage her on.

Tonight was the night.  Her escape would be worth the scolding she received upon her return.  If she returned. Maybe she would drag it out, stay out in the woods for a while.  As long as Weylin roamed the castle along with Endymion, she was more than happy to stay out in the forest.  The warm nights would protect her, she would sleep high in a tree if she had to, anything was better than that suffocating place she had to call home.

Just as she knew it would, the field her mother showed her was full of bright blooms, their smell filling the night air.  Fire bugs danced around her as she dropped from her horse, the action stirring them up to greet her. Swirling for a moment, they soon left, off to more adventures after approving of her.

At the edge of the field, farthest from the castle, a singular tree stood gently out from the others.  It offered itself to her willingly, her pulling her bow off her shoulder along with a fresh arrow. It had been too long since she felt the two in her hands, her fingers protesting against the strain having lost any calluses previously gained.  Even those she had acquired from her sword lessons had begun to fade. She was lucky her muscles had not waned, allowing her to pull back the tight string with relative ease.

A few croaking bugs sung.  Along with the occasional creak of a toad was her background noise for the evening.  It allowed for the arrow and bow to sing loudly with each release. Ten arrows in all, some sunk into the wood while others bounced off.  None landed where she wanted them though.

Collecting her ten, she returned to her spot, starting yet again with her load.  Just as she was to release, hands grabbed hers, a mouth appearing at her ear with a familiar and hushed voice.  “Line it up with your cheek.”

His hold on her was the only reason she did not let her arrow fly.  Her heart and breath raced at his sudden appearance and nearness. “Endymion??”

“Hush and focus.”  He had yet to let go, his hold on her hands only tightening.  “Breathe in deep and release the arrow with your breath.”

Her eyes were on what she could see of him, the dark man blending into the night.  His eyes were on her target, so she adjusted herself, focusing. Listening to his words, she pulled the feather fletchings close so that it tickled her skin.  Taking in as deep of a breath as she dared, the notch slipped from her grasp as her air did. Keeping her eyes on it, even in the dark, she watched as the shaft bowed and danced to its goal, sinking in deep right were she wanted it.

Endymion had released her, allowing her to jump in joy at her achievement.  He remained silent, smirking at her while she refused to restrain her glory.  Racing without care she took a closer look at the arrow that now stuck out of the bark.  It was so deep in, she struggled to get it free, her fingers tracing the small hole once removed.

“Now hit that same spot again.”

Jumping, she found Endymion closer than she expected, looking over the mark as well.  She returned to her spot while Endymion remained closer to the tree than she liked. From where she stood, she couldn’t even see the mark, but she aimed for it anyway, guessing.

Doing the same as before, she watched it sail through the air, Endymion jumping on it as soon as it landed.  “Not bad…..now hit me.”

“What?”  Surely she had misheard him.

“Pick up your bow and aim it at me.”

He stood between her and her tree not moving.  Her heart was ready to jump out of her chest while her head felt as if it were swimming.  She still picked up her bow, slowly raising it up and aiming the arrow right at Endymion. Her arm pulled back, she held on tight to the weapon, her whole body starting to shake from her hesitation.

“Take the shot, Princess.”  His arms were crossed over his chest at the start, but now he dropped them as if to give her a better target at his heart.  “There are few you dislike more than me. So here is your chance. Take me out!” Unable to hold it any longer, she relaxed the arm that held back her bow string, the arrow still in her fingers.  “What are you waiting for Princess? You won’t get another chance like this!”

“I cannot shoot you are you mad?!”

“Then imagine me as someone you can shoot.  Weylin perhaps?”

“What?”

“You hate him do you not?”

“Yes…”

“Then pretend I am him, pick up your bow and fire!!”  His voice grained on her as if he was pushing her with his hands.  Raising her bow again, she held tight to her ammo, once again hesitating.  “Your enemy will not hesitate so why do you??”

The fire in his tone burned her heart, making it hard to breathe.  “I...I can’t! I won’t. I do not want to cause pain!!”

“Then why are you learning to shoot?”  

His voice was now calm, a small yet knowing smile showing on his face.  His point was clear, walking away from his spot before her to stand by her side while all she could do was lower her weapon in defeat.

He took the items from her without resistance.  “Archery, swordplay. What is it you hope to achieve, Princess?”

Her struggle was real, labored breathing and radiating pain.  “I want to no longer be afraid.”

“Afraid of what?”

She could not look at him knowing if she did she would turn to stone.  “Afraid of letting those I love down. Afraid of depending on another and causing their death.  Afraid of anyone giving their life for mine.”

“Princess…”  He released a long breath causing her to look up in confusion.  “It is my job to protect you. I am your tool for survival. Would you really be so cruel as to leave me without a purpose?”

“Cruel….?”

“I understand the Princess dislikes me, but I had no clue you hated me so.”

He was shaking his head at her, scolding her yet again.  “But I….wait I do not…”

The serious look on his face melted away, a grin forming against his will.  “You are too easy, Princess.”

Her jaw dropped, her mouth popping open.  Even in her anger and frustration, she struggled to contain her own grin.  Settling for a smack to his shoulder, she had to turn away so he would not see it.  “I do not hate you but I do hate when you tease!!”

“Come.  It is time to return.”  Humor was still on his words but his movements were serious, pulling her back towards her horse.

It only then occurred to her that his was standing right next to her mare, the two of them grazing peacefully under the moonlight.  “You came by horse? And yet I did not hear your approach??”

“Given your location and your focus, I was able to arrive unnoticed.  Something you should work on if you want to be able to defend yourself.”

He gave her a sideways glance and she found it strange how her heart raced from it.  “How did you find me?”

“I will always find you, Princess.”

She ceased all movement, staring at the back of his head as he stopped all movements as well.  “What did you say?”

He ran a hand through his hair, a reminder of its rare color yet again.  “You do not understand how to hide yourself at all. Everywhere you go you leave a trail.”

Trying to get a look at him while he spoke, she came around to his side.  But he continued his journey, his stride preventing her from gaining lead way.  “Someone once said a similar thing to me…”

“And I see you listened to them as well as you do me.”

It was true, she had not listened closely to Mamoru then.  Had she, then she might have succeeded in her escape plan. If she had been truly serious, then she should have fled farther than the place of her childhood.  That said, she had tried to be careful with her tracks, taking her mare over firm ground to hide its hooves.

Endymion had the training of a Knight, his ability to find her should not be shocking.  Yet as they traveled back in silence, she watched the ground, looking for her supposed ‘trail’ and she could find none.  Even Endymion’s steed failed to leave marks in the dried and hardened ground as they traveled. There was not a mark in sight.

oOo

She was antsy, that much was clear.  With Weylin lurking, he did not fault her, but it seemed more than just an overzealous suitor.  She had been on edge since his arrival and the end of the war. It was not his place to pry but it did cause him to wonder.

Their home stood firm in the distance, clearing the forest the town becoming clearer as they neared.  He wondered if his growing restlessness was coming from the Princess or the tall buildings before them.

His steed began to twitch under him, the faithfully stable beast sensing something as well.  Halting both of them, he strained to check over all that lay before him, finding nothing. 

“What is it?”

Glancing back, he found her stare on him.  Fear was clear on her face. “It is nothing.”

“No.  You sense it too do you not?  Something is not right.”

He felt even more unease at her words, a tingling working its way up his spine.  “It is nothing. The late hour has us both stressed.”

“Endymion.  You are a Knight.  The lateness of the hour does nothing to your senses.”

She was right, but he could not admit to her that she affected them greatly.  “Let us take great care in our return.”

Even lacking in tact, she followed his command, the two of them slowly making their way through the empty streets.  The late hour made it less queer, the lack of bodies around. It still did nothing to dispel his unease. The only solace he had was Serenity’s current nearness allowing him to lack any fear at her possible danger.

It wasn’t until they arrived at the gatehouse that he had any just cause to his worry.  “Princess. Stay here and stay hidden.”

“What?  Why?”

He was still searching, looking around and hoping he was wrong and that they were just out of sight as not a single guard stood watch at the front gate of the castle.  All while the gate sat open for anyone to enter.

Not saying a word, she must have followed his gaze and his thinking, shooting off as if launched from a catapult before him.  His reaction and wits were sharp but he still lagged behind her giving her a lead. A lead that allowed her to jump from her horse as it slowed slightly and rush inside.  Even with her stumble, he had to jump from his steed while it still raced.

Catching sight of her again as she raced down a hall, he pulled his sword from its shieve and raced after her.  Her speed surprised him, losing her shortly after entering. 

His unease only grew, the lack of guards on the halls the cause.  He had given strict orders to have each and every foot of the castle watched and he knew the men well enough to know they would not disobey orders.  

Having completely lost sight of Serenity, he was left with no choice but to go off instinct and pray that either he was wrong or that he would find her soon.

Turning a corner so fast, he struggled to keep his footing for a moment, he found the stare of a guard at last.  The man was looking at him in earnest yet his face and body bore confusion at the sight of him.

“The Princess?  Have you seen her?”

Under his scrutiny, the guard bowed his head, hiding his face suddenly and shaking it as his answer.  Endymion knew every man under his control, every face, name, and tale. This man was a stranger.

Raising his sword, he placed the tip at the stranger’s neck, ready and willing to slice if he did not like his answer.  “Who the hell are you??”   


With his blade still at his neck, the man raised his face to show a sneer.  “I am no one.”

Taking advantage of his confusion, the stranger’s blade met his, clanging loudly as he pushed it away.  The two of them danced, their swords meeting over and over again. The stranger was well trained, but not well enough.

The unknown man had poor footing a he relied on his strength alone, putting himself in a bad spot and allowing an opening to his side that Endymion used to slice him open.  Not waiting to see if the mysterious man stayed down, the cut being more than enough to put one in his grave eventually, he left the stranger to bleed out on the floor. Running faster than he ever had in his life, he took off towards the King.  More than anything he wanted to go after Serenity but he had to hope they were not after her. Their main goal had to be the King and he was the only one around to stop them.

oOo

How long had she prayed for solitude?  Only to receive it when she no longer wanted it.  Why was there not a soul around? The entire castle appeared to be empty, never had there not been at least one guard on her father’s hall.  It caused the darkness that surrounded her for many moons now to ripple across her skin and creep into her bones.

No one at the door, she flung it open and stepped inside the dark room.  “Father?”

Met with silence, she ventured in further, the moon slowly glowing into the room as a cloud passed.  She heard something and it was not that of a sleeping man. It was more like a gurgling sound, like someone struggling to speak.  With it was a thumping.

Without any more warning a body fell at her feet causing her to jump back.  They reached out and grabbed her ankle, forcing her to look back at them. The pale moonlight revealed them, the ashen face of her father staring up at her.

Dropping to her knees, she cradled him in her arms, her sobs keeping her from being able to speak.  With his remaining strength, he grabbed onto her arms, pulling her. His mouth opened and shut, him struggling with words as she did.  But upon inspection, she found his lack of words was not due to his fear but instead, the large wound in his chest.

Blood pooled on the floor around them, the warm thick liquid touching her skirt and seeping in.  Pressing a hand in vain to the wound, she heard her father hiss before growing still and silent. Now she was shaken him, trying to get him to move or breathe but it did nothing.

A shadow fell over her and in her shock she looked up without seeing.  It was a man, that much she was sure, their face obscured from the light.  The only thing she could make out was the dark tendrils that fell in great length down his shoulders and spine.  A very distinct color.

Light flared behind her, not noticing anything or anyone else in the room as her focus was on the cooling body in her arms.  A deep voice spoke behind her. “Did she see?”

“She saw enough.”

Blinking, she begged her eyes to clear and find herself wrong in her thoughts.  The person before her, the one that wore her father’s blood on his clothes and on the sword he held in his hand, he looked too similar….

“What shall we do with her, Mamoru?”  
  


* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope none of you thought Endymion was Mamoru....oh you did? Oops...


	5. Chapter Kwenkwe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized I haven't updated this in two months. Oops! Here is a nice fat one for you guys, the last one was a bit short, so sorry.
> 
> Another friendly reminder, this has not been betaed.
> 
> Another friendly reminder, follow me on Tumblr yo!

 

* * *

**Chapter Kwenkwe**

" _There were fairies at the bottom of my garden and they were torturing someone._

_Technically they weren't Fae. My people didn't like to bloody their hands, they preferred to use sadistic bastards like Spriggans._

_They'd come for me. Finally. After centuries of waiting, my people had demonstrated how long they could hold a grudge."_

―  _ **Phil Parker, The Bastard From Fairyland**_

"What will the Lord do now?"

"Hard to say. She was never part of the plan."

"There had to be some thought towards what would be done with her?"

The two men stood along a rampart, the raised dirt now covered with moss and grass which allowed him to lurk. His search of the castle grounds had led him to the small mound of bodies that were his guards. It was not all of them which led him to hope not all had perished. It also lacked any noble blood, allowing him to hope that no one above servant had been slain. How much longer that lasted was up to him. Given the conversation he was listening to, he wasn't sure that truth would hold for much longer.

Sword in hand, the metal still covered in blood, he rose from his hiding spot without fear. "Done with who? You two are not supposed to be here are you?"

It took a few moments, their shock wearing off at his sudden appearance before they glened who he was and attacked. Two on one was hardly a fair fight yet his overwhelming skill allowed him to overtake them quickly. He was far stronger than all those he had come across so far. This coup would be at an end soon.

Leaving the two bodies behind, he rushed back into the castle, having to take a bit of a roundabout route to keep him from wasting time on low level advisories. His goal was his Majesty's room but he could not go straight there as he would have liked. Not without facing close to 30 fake guards. His hope was that he would take out the main threat by surprise, not raising any alarms with bodies piling up.

Once again, he found another empty hall that was meant to be far from it, he had assigned three guards on the King's door at all times during the night. Still too far away from him, he picked up his pace. Halfway there, he suddenly lost his lonely status, the King's door bursting open.

Although quick, he did not miss the golden blur that was Serenity as she bolted out, stumbling as she did. Five bodies followed closely behind, them seeming as shocked as he was at her speed. Two more slowly emerged from the room, not rushing as the others did. Both were wearing blood though and their lack of hurry led him to believe they were the leaders. Stepping back, he ducked behind a tall flame. The pole did little to hide him but the two slow moving threats were paying him no attention. They soon disappeared in the same direction as the Princess and that horde.

Taken a few moments, he ran to look inside the King's room, even though everything inside him told him it was pointless. The light was slight, a candle or two lit along with the light of the moon from the window beyond. But there was no mistaking the body on the floor or the pool of blood it laid in. The King was dead. Slain on his watch. Worse yet, the Princess had witnessed it.

His blood boiling, he turned quickly, knowing just where to go.

oOo

"What shall we do with her, Mamoru?"

Her racing heart stopped painfully, the dark man's eyes lingering on hers. "I apologize. I never intended for you to see this. It is cruel, making you watch the death of your own father."

"Ma...Mamoru?"

He grinned, a grin that looked similar to the one she used to know. "I am sure I look different than you remember Princess. The years have been kind to you though, I am glad."

"But...why?"

His face didn't change, his voice like an echo. "Why?"

"Why...have you...done this?!"

She struggled, her breathing labored from her fear and confusion. Mamoru's smile dropped from his face but his eyes remained glued to hers. "Because your father deserved this. He was not fit to be King and the land has suffered long enough from his tyrant hold."

"Tyrant? He was no tyrant!" She tried to stand but the room was spinning just enough to keep her from finding purchase.

"Really? What do you call leaving me behind? Forcing me to stay in Utrior all because of my name? Keeping me from where I truly belonged!"

"Keeping you from….what does your name matter?"

He took a step closer, his boots stepping in the blood of her father without care. "They did not tell you did they?" His dark laughter rang out causing her blood to run cold. "I controlled the Dragons, I am the one who single handedly ended the war. I saved everyone including the King. And your father's hubris wanted my end for it. So I was banished from my home."

Crouching before her, he was but a breath away. This was the boy she had grown up with, had waited so long for his return, but now all she felt was fear. Fear of him and for him. He had killed the King, her father, there would be no reprieve for him now.

"You will hang for this." Her voice did not sound like her own, having little to no strength behind it.

He laughed again, the hair on her skin standing up in the air. "On whose authority? Yours? Would you really send me to the gallows Serenity?"

Could she? It would be her responsibility now, now that she was the leader of Theoden by default. "You have left me no choice."

"Aye this is true. But not as you think."

He tried to brush a hair from her cheek but she recoiled from his touch. This man was a stranger to her. The Mamoru she knew would not dare cause her such pain.

"I am afraid then, Serenity, if your resolve is such, then I must slay you as well."

Pounding, her heart tried to break free of her chest. "W..Wh...What?!"

He stood, his blade at the ready, sitting just above her throat. "I did not want this. I only wanted the King out of the way. But now…."

In a flash, her body responded, pushing herself back and away from both her father's body and the tip of the blade. Her back hit the legs of the other man in the room, looking up to find eyes glaring down at her with fire in them. The door cracked open, more bodies walking in casually. At first, she felt saved, until she saw she knew none of them. Their coloring was wrong to be from Theoden, looking more like a mix of Utsery and Clannad.

Their confusion was reserved for her, not at all surprised at the body of the King in the middle of the room. The man that she had collided with stood her up and flung her at the men. "Good. The lot of you handle her. We cannot have Lord Mamoru sully his blade any further than he already has."

"Lord..?"

Hands were on her for her death and yet, she found she couldn't keep her focus off the man called Mamoru. "Another lie told to you and me all this time. Just another means for your father to keep his crown. Even with the blood on his hands."

Even with their orders, the men who held her did not do so very tight, allowing her to pull free of their hold if only for a moment. "You lie! My father was not tainted as you say!"

He clenched his mouth shut, a frown holding his lips together while hands grabbed her again from behind. This time, she was aware, painfully, of her position. Ripping from their hold, she pushed hard on one so he fell into another and made for the door. She wasn't really sure how she made it free, stumbling as she ran and yet no one touched her.

It wasn't until she made it to the baily that she realized she had no place to run. Walls all around her, stretching up to battlements, she was now trapped by men and her ignorance. Had she run the other way, she could have escaped the castle and her would be captures. Instead, she had gone deeper into the keep and it was now her own demise.

Men blocked her exit, making way for Mamoru and his man to stand and watch. Their swords drawn, a few dropped them to grab hold of her. As if she had any place to go.

Forcing her to her knees, she looked up at Mamoru, the man doing nothing as one of the men aimed his sword just above her shoulders at her neck. Not only had he killed her father and ordered her death, he was going to watch as her head was removed from her shoulders.

This was it, this was to be her end and she had nothing in this life to show for it. She had done nothing, her worthless life about to come to an end before she even had a chance to make anything of it. And her manner of death...it would be fitting. Her head removed from her body, the death of a coward or low life. Which was all that she was. Her life ran through her mind and she had nothing to use in her defense.

The only thing she had in this life, now stared back at her with lifeless eyes, the man she had cared for for so long not even shedding a tear at her end. "Mamoru…." Her voice sounded strange as his name left her lips and he still showed no reaction. "MAMORU!"

The man above her raised his blade and she refused to give Mamoru the satisfaction of her fear, closing her eyes in anticipation. A small pop hit her ears, her brain making up sounds in its terror. But the blade never came back down, a thud coming in response instead.

Finally finding the courage, she opened her eyes, the man who had once held the blade over her was now on the ground with an arrow in his chest. The men around her let out a few groans that sounded like fear, pulling out their swords again to fight something behind her.

Still held down to the ground, she craned her neck and caught a glimpse of the shadowy figure as it fell from the battlement above, swiping those that came at him with a glimmer of a sword. He pushed back the ones that held her, either with his blade through them or with his foot in their chest. Standing over her now, she had no choice but to look at him from her spot on the ground.

Endymion was growling at her side above her. "Just who the hell do you think you are?! How dare you treat the Princess as such!"

The strange man that had stayed by Mamoru's side took a small step forward. Not enough to challenge Endymion but enough make notice of his presence. "He is Lord Mamoru. The Dragon King and the true ruler of Utsery. And now the ruler of Theoden."

She watched her protector take in the information, not shaking in the slightest as he glared down the man called Mamoru. "Mamoru is dead. And even if he were alive, he is still of low blood coming from nothing and no one. He is no King. Of Utsery and certainly not of Theoden!"

Mamoru frowned deeply, his eyes looking Endymion over as he stood over her. "How dare you! Who are you to say?"

Looking up, she found Endymion grinning from ear to ear. "I am the one who took his place."

"Kill him."

Mamoru spoke softly, barely hiding his malice towards Endymion and his words. While her Knight showed nothing but steadiness, his sword at the ready. The others neared, her still sitting on her knees in the middle of it all. Endymion took one step, surpassing her and forcing the men to circle him instead. Even with his protection, she could not move, frozen to her spot from watching the battle and Mamoru.

No one hesitated, lashing out at Endymion while he blocked with ease. It was as if he were a storm, blocking and beating back so many men as if it were one. It took less time than her mind could follow, the fight over before it seemed to start.

Endymion stood, not even winded, in the middle of a circle of bloodied bodies. The only one still moving, he challenged Mamoru and his man, who also stood still. They were still blocked in, the man with Mamoru pulling his weapon out now to guard his master.

"You are as good as they say, Endymion."

Even with the words of praise, there was no real accolades in them. "Ah, you've heard of me then?"

Endymion was the only one smiling, the remaining two snarling at him in response. "The one chosen to take my place at Serenity's side? How could I not."

His movements were so fast, she barely kept up, Endymion reaching into his belt and pulling out a small blade that he sent flying at Mamoru. Had it not been for the man with him, it would have landed deep in his skull. Instead, it grazed his cheek, dark red blood gushing from it down his neck.

"Do not address the Princess so informally you bastard!"

Mamoru fuetally wiped at the wound, doing nothing more than stain his hand with his blood. "How eagerly one clings to the past. She is a Princess no longer. I made sure of that."

"For that alone, you deserve to die. For killing him in front of the Princess and then attempting to murder her as well. I will kill you slowly. By the time I let you die, you will find it a pleasant release."

"The only ones who will die will be you and your precious Princess."

Endymion tensed, his whole body going rigid before her eyes. It was then that she realized they were surrounded. Men stood all around on the battlement above them, arrows at the ready. And here she foolishly thought they had evaded death. Now it would be hers and Endymion's end, the two of them following swiftly after her father.

"I see. This is how you pulled all of this off. The ones I found in a pile were King Lir's faithfuls while these men. Their loyalty is to you?"

Taking her eyes from the many men that surrounded, she found Endymion frowning for the first time in this battle. So many around them that hated her father with the promise of more. How had this come to be? How had her father pitted so many against him?

"So many distressed in this land and you are surprised at how many would turn against your King?"

Endymion grabbed her arm, yanking her up to her feet and to his side. "Then I suppose your next task is killing the only one who remains to challenge your rule?"

Mamoru's eyes found hers, softening as he took her in. "I never intended to hurt you, Serenity. Or to get you involved in this way. I would much rather have you by my side in all of this, instead of buried beneath my feet."

The nod from him was almost imperceptible her only real indication it had happened was Endymion wrapping an arm around her waist. Her feet left the ground as the  _thwang_  of bows simultaneously releasing their tension filled the air. It was unclear what she was seeing, everything happening and moving so fast, but she was sure Endymion was swinging his blade so quickly that he was cutting the arrows from the air. Stopping them from piercing their skin and leaving them harmless on the ground.

Pressed against the wall, Endymion held her against it, sheltering her with his own body. His back to her, she looked around him back towards their only exit. Mamoru and his man still stood in front of it but not for long, stepping back into the dark castle.

Endymion shook with laughter causing her fear to spike and grab hold of the fabric to his shirt. "That bastard really has no clue who I am does he?"

Confused, Endymion had her in his hold again, carrying the two of them across the distance quickly. Even with the arrows flying around them, they still made it across unscathed as Endymion used his speed and his blade to keep them so.

She looked around, Endymion pulling and grabbing her up to an unknown destination. While she searched, looking to catch sight of Mamoru again. But he was nowhere to be seen.

oOo

There was a terrible ruckus, sounding like a war inside the castle. It had woke her out of her deep slumber and brought her to her door. Carefully opening it, she looked around the dark hall finding no one. That in itself was odd.

Stepping back and few quick moments, she returned, cloak on her back and quiver on her shoulder. Her bow at the ready, she slowly crept around, wanting to make it to the Princess's room at least.

Nearing her goal, a guard flew into view. Taking a few moments to relax, he dropped his guard while she did not. "Lady Diana you should return to your room. There has been a disturbance…"

"You can say that again! It woke me, this  _disturbance_! Where are the other guards?"

"I...I don't know my Lady."

"Then find them! For either they are dead or will be soon for leaving their posts!"

He raced off and she continued, ignoring his other warning completely. At her Mistress's door, she did not bother with manners, flinging the door open and searching the room in haste. Still armed, she only tensed more when she found her room empty.

After that, she lost her care for caution, running through the rest of her search. Not stopping until she ran into Mina, the girl rounding the corner at a similar speed and blinded by tears. "Mina! Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She shook her head, her sobs holding her tongue. "Then what is it? Why do you act as if in mourning?"

Mina was beside herself, never had she seen this woman frown and here she was a mess. It had the skin on her neck tightening and her blood chilling. "The King….the King...is dead…"

Her breath left her but she forced it to return, dropping her bow to grab Mina by the shoulders. "Serenity. Where is Serenity?!"

"No one...no one knows….she is gone!"

oOo

A few cuts from some lucky blades and arrows was all there was to show the fight the two of them had just survived.

They sat in the middle of the field they had left hours ago, the flowers not looking as bright as they had earlier that evening. Serenity saw nothing though, her eyes trained on the ground and her face pale. She was in shock.

It had been a long night, her father had been murdered right in front of her by someone she believed she trusted. It was more than anyone should ever have to bare in a lifetime and she had it all happen before dawn.

All of that and she had also lost her home. If she returned, she would be killed instantly. Then again, so would he. He had to get them someplace safe, a place he could trust.

But where did such a place exist in this time of need?

Neither of them had much on them, all he had were his weapons and the clothes on his back and Serenity had less. Her bow and quiver she had earlier were still on his back. Both had aided in her rescue making him thankful that she had taken them in the first place. Even if he had not been pleased with it when he found her earlier.

Now she sat on the cold ground, staring off at the rising sun. Soon they would be exposed, the light taking away what little cover they had.

Holding a hand out to her, she looked at it, unseeing. "Come. We cannot stay here. It is not safe anymore."

She said nothing, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her from the ground without fight. Walking a few steps into the thick woods, she stumbled and quickly lost her baring. So he took her hand and again she did not fight him on it. Allowing him to pull her along behind him like a pet. The woman that walked behind him was not Serenity. She was but an empty shell. All he could do was hope she would wake up and return to her body soon.

The sun was high in the sky when they came to a river, the rushing water a mere trickling compared to the waterfall next to it. The spray hit the light and created a wash of colors in the air. Serenity was worn, her eyes red and her cheeks chapped. He couldn't push her too hard now.

"We will camp here tonight. There is a cave behind the falls. It will be wet but safe."

Silent, she watched the water as it tripped and fell over the cliff. Not moving an inch, he left her to collect some wood, they would need a fire soon to help her stave off a fever. He hoped to find a rabbit or bird as well. Sure she would not eat, he would have to force it down her throat if need be. She would never regain her strength if he did not.

Unsurprising, Serenity was exactly as he left her. The only difference now was her shivering.

He took off his top layer. Only a vest, it was little help, but she swam in it from their comparable size difference. And she allowed him to wrap her up in it. More to cover the dark stains of blood on her dress than for any other reason.

The fire cracked and popped before them, water in the wood responsible. All he managed by way of food was a few small fish. He dared not travel too far from Serenity, even in her current state, for fear of her being found while he was away. He could not fail her again. Not ever.

So they were stuck with what he could get from the river before them, a couple of sad silverbacks barely worth the trouble of digging out the bones from their tiny bodies. Pushing sticks through them, he pushed them into the ground so that they sat up right in front of the flames. Browning quickly, he pulled them before they burned and placed them in front of Serenity, who sat still and silent even as the sky began to darken.

"You need to eat. Keep your strength."

Slowly, her fingers reached over and plucked both fish from the ground, looking them over as she twisted them in her grasp. "Same for you…"

It had been so long since he had heard her voice yet, he hadn't expected to hear it so soon. "I am fine Princess. Eat."

A heartbeat or two passed, the Princess not moving the fish any closer to her mouth before she thrusted one out in his direction. "I'll eat if you do."

He gently took it from her fingers, offering her a smile in return. "Do you fear it is poisoned?"

A small twitch came from the corner of her mouth but that was all before she took a tiny bite of her fish. He followed her lead, the two of them finishing off the sad meal without prejudice. On wobbly legs, she made for the river, claiming a need for water. He only allowed it as she stayed in his sight as she did. They were not far enough from the castle for him to feel any ease.

She slowly stripped off his vest and stepped into the water only to crouch down in it. Just barely in his sight now, she remained that way for far longer than he felt was necessary. For whatever it was she was doing.

When he got to his feet, he twisted his eyes away instantly, finding her now in next to nothing and her dress in her hands. Carefully, he looked back, the thin slip she had on was like a second skin especially wet. Her dress was current under the current in her hands and as he neared, he understood.

She was scrubbing it, a small rock in one of her fists and pressed against the darkened fabric. The splashing of his steps alerted her, as he had hoped, of his arrival but she did not turn or stop. Glancing over her shoulder, he saw that the blood was almost imperceptible now. If he had not known where it was to begin with, he would have struggled to find the spot. Now, the only blood he saw was on her hands, the scrubbing harsh and rough on her skin without a break.

"Princess…"

"I cannot get it out…"

"There is nothing there now, Princess. You are only removing your own skin now."

"...I can...still see it…."

His words did little to still or stop her. Speeding his approach, he reached out and grabbed her hands as they held the fabric. "Princess...it is no longer your father's blood, it is your own."

Slowly, he released her hands and she remained still. Silent, he pulled her up and walked her back to shore, sitting her right next to the fire. Neither said a word as he hung her dress over a low branch to dry and draped his vest back over her shoulders. The rest of his night was spent watching her and making sure she did not even shiver and watch the trees for any intruder. Till dawn, he found the only thing that he had to worry about was his Princess' lack of tears. She was yet to shed a single one.

oOo

She could not understand. Nothing anyone said was making sense. All that knew her considered her smart. No, they called her a genius. And even to her, this whole situation did not make sense.

The King was dead and the Princess was missing. They kept saying it was all Endymion, that he had killed the King and kidnapped the Princess. She understood that the King was dead, that was hard to dispute with his body on display for her that morning and the sword wound through his chest. What did not make sense was the rest of it. Endymion a murderer? There was no possible explanation for him to kill the King and take Serenity.

Even more confusing was Mamoru, or at least, he claimed to be Mamoru. He fit the description that Serenity had given him. But that was the description of a boy, this was a man. Whether he was Mamoru or not was not the issue as of late. The issue was him sitting on King Lir's throne as if it were his own.

Never once did Serenity say a word that indicated him as having royal blood. What with the way she talked of him and mourned his passing, if he had been royal then his return would have surely meant their marriage. The only thing that would have stopped their betroyal before his leave was a lack of lineage to back such a move.

Lord of Clannad stood next to him, the two of them conversing as if it were any other day. Just what by the Goddess was going on?

She hoped to get some answers from Lady Diana, who was currently on the other side of the so called Mamoru, listening. It was hard to tell, from where she stood, what Diana was thinking or what stance she had on the whole matter. Catching her glance had been trying, but she finally managed, the woman giving her a sideways one before ignoring her once more.

Finding as close of a seat as she dared, she listened as best she could to the words the two men spoke. Their words barely filtered over the other noises, strange men appearing in the castle as well, when another strange man sat down across from her. He waited not, for her to give him her full attention, wanting to be more of a distraction than a conversationalist.

"Lady Ami I presume? Are you as clever as they say?"

 _Clever enough to know you mean to distract me_. "I have no clue to what people do or do not say about me Sir." The man nodded, taking her response for all it was worth. "You know my name but I do not know yours."

"You may call me Hycone. I am but a servant to King Mamoru."

"He is not a King yet. I am not even sure he is a Knight, let alone any nobel blood."

"Aye, you are as clever as they say. He is not yet King. But once he gains approval from the Lords of this land, he will be."

His glance was over at his master, a wicked grin on his face while she scowled in response. "And what makes you say that? How can you be so sure?"

"Because it is the will of the Goddess herself. Mamoru was meant to rule and he will bring about a prosperous time to all of the Brennus, Theoden included."

How was that possible? Sure, the King was dead and a stranger now sat on his throne. It was not possible that the other Lords would approve of this. The fact that all this happened right after the Knights left was proof of that, was it not? If they were not brave enough to make such a move while the Knights were there to protect their Lord, then they were in the wrong. The Knights may serve under King Lir's banner, but they are still loyal to their own Lords. If even one of them was displeased with this plan, their Knight would have stopped it.

No. They timed it all perfectly, waiting until almost all the protection for the King was far away. But how did they get past the guards?

There were so many throughout the castle, Endymion had made sure of it. The ones she did see, she only recognized a handful. The ones she did know, did not seem to have issue with the change of power. Had they somehow gotten to the guards as well? Turned them over to their side? Was she even safe here?

Hycone was eyeing her suspiciously, answering her unasked question. If she was to die, then she would do all she could to help Serenity before she did.

Without a word, she stood from her seat, the sound of the wood on the rock floor barely made a dent in the sound of voices that filled the hall. Hycone watched her intently, his eyes never wavering from her as he smirked with his satisfaction. Even if it was the last thing she did, she would die happy wiping that smirk off his face.

Turning, she took her attention from him to the  _would-be_  King. The dark man spoke with a friendly air to Kelven, the sight making her contemplate the treasonous acts committed by both men. Her vision tunneled, focusing solely on the man she was sure was responsible for everything, Mamoru. The two men were so deep in discussion, they took several moments to notice her, their conversation slowly coming to a close while she waited not so patiently. She let them share her glare, passing it back and forth between the two men who now looked at her expectantly.

"Lady Ami. How good it is to see you made it out of last night's fiasco unscathed."

Kelven's words held a tone of truth but she refused to believe that either man before her cared for anyone but themselves. "Aye, my Lord, I am fine. I slept through the whole event. How did you manage to remain whole? A mad man attacking royals like the King would be out for you as well do you not agree?"

She watched as the man paled, knowing the cord she struck sat on the line of accusation and could lead to her arrest at the least. However, she had little care for such things, what with her King dead and her dear friend presumed so.

"I suppose luck was on my side as well, Lady Ami."

He was trying to challenge her, to win the argument without really starting one. Meaning his side was weak and she would easily break through it. "And you….Lord Mamoru. Arriving to the castle just in time to miss the King and his assassins. Is luck your ally as well?"

He chuckled, the dark sound making her skin chill. "I do not believe in such things. It was certainly not luck that is to thank for my current standings."

He was...bragging. Right to her face without recourse. In a single moment, he had all but admitted his guilt to her.

Her anger boiled, never before had she felt the desire to be so rash as she did in this moment. She opened her mouth to speak, the words forming on her tongue, when a shoulder hit hers and distracted her immediately. Diana glared back at her, standing at her side and looping an arm though hers to spin her around harshly.

"Forgive me Lady Ami for making you wait so. Excuse us my Lords, we have lessons to attend to."

Nearly being dragged, she gained her freedom from Diana's hold once safely outside the hall's doors. Where she wrenched herself out of Diana's grasp and shot draggers towards the woman with her eyes.

"Do not look at me like that Ami, you were on thin ice."

The thought of ice nearly had her laughing, her anger making her so hot she would melt any that touched her. "Do not tell me. Please do not say you are on the side of that…."

"Of course not!" Diana had stepped up close, hissing her response to her and silencing any more talk of treason in an instant. "But you spouting off at the mouth of such acts will only get you killed. We have to be more clever than that! Honestly, Ami, I expected better of you. Had I known you would be so  _foolish_  I would have locked you in your room as I did Mina!"

She did feel foolish, her rage taken her away from reason. "I apologize. It will not happen again. You can count on me Diana."

oOo

Her father was dead…..her father...was dead. And Mamoru...no. That was not Mamoru. It is impossible. It looked like him though. His hair was longer and his eyes were darker. She had no proof, nothing other than the gnawing feeling in her gut, one that was made of worry that it was Mamoru. That was not proof.

Her father was dead…..murdered. And then she was almost murdered as well. It was..too much. Too much to handle even without the addition of Mamoru's appearance and betrayal. It was all...too much.

No tears would fall. She wanted to cry, to scream, but it was stuck inside her. Deep in her chest her sorrow struggled to find release and it was choking her. All the while, Endymion was being so kind to her. The most she could do for him was not force her anguish on him and be strong.

However, everything she seemed to do only made him mad.

She offered to get wood for the fire and he practically shoved her back to her seat. When she cleaned his wounds, although small and only on his arms, he frowned the entire time. Even braiding her own hair, he gave her a growl in response. Not to mention at night, when she laid awake and he caught her, he huffed and left the cave to stand just outside. No matter what she did, she angered him. There was no fault in him for this, she had forced his hand in coming here, being stuck with her. He was supposed to be a grand Knight, watching over the castle and the King. And here he was, stuck in a cave with her, barely surviving.

Even as she bathed, he was not free, forced to stand to the side while she washed the dirt and sweat from herself. Never had she felt more selfish in her entire life.

The fire popped loudly, echoing off the walls of their current home. Her hair still wet, she pushed at the dwindling fire with a long stick. When all the sudden, Endymion stood, barely looking at her.

"I'll go get more wood."

She stood as well, earning a grimace from the dark man. "No, I'll go. You should rest. You haven't slept since we left…"

"We did not leave Princess, we were chased out remember?"

Lowering her head in shame, she twisted her fingers together. "I know…"

"This is not a camping trip. We are not on holiday. We are being hunted. At this very moment, several very able bodies are roaming the countryside looking for us."

"I know…"

"If you know so well then why are you still standing?"

Slowly and silently, she fell back to the ground, unable to raise her eyes to the man again. He left swiftly after, her breath held in her lungs until she was sure he was gone. It was all her fault, she was to blame. They were now on the run for their lives all because she did not understand her gifts and was not strong enough to stand up to others. Had she been, even with her father's death, they would still be in the castle and she would be ruling. Not Mamoru.

Letting her head fall into her palms, she tried once again to get her mind to wrap around it all. What could she have done...what should she have done...what should she do now? Endymion was the only person she could trust, the only one she could rely on. If she was to survive, she could not let him go. But how could she even ask him to stay?

She was no longer a Princess, she had no power or claim over him. He would be better off if she let him go. Perhaps she could reason with the new King of the land? With her word he could maintain his Knight status and return to helping the Brennus Kingdom. Having now seen his skills, there was no doubt that a man like him would do the Kingdom well. Why such a man was put at her side...it made no sense. Her father was being overprotective again.

_Oh father…._

She felt it, the damn that was inside her was weakening. If she released it now, there was no telling if she could rein it back in once Endymion returned. The last thing he needed was a sobbing mess of a girl while trying to keep her alive.

A few tears made it past her hold, just as Endymion returned, the sight of him strengthening her resolve again. Her hands were quick, whipping away the straggling dampness, hoping to hide even that small amount from him.

Endymion caught it though, sighing loudly and shaking his head before dropping the wood he had collected right next to the flames. "Princess…"

"You probably should call me otherwise now…"

Her small smile was met with a deep frown, causing it to slip from her face. Without warning, Endymion knelt before her, his hold on her shoulders not a gentle one. "Princess, your father is dead, your home is lost, and you will now forever be on the run for your life. Do you understand? Everything, the life you once knew and everyone you loved is now gone. You can never return unless you want your death. We are now and forever outsiders to the Theoden castle and a threat to the Brennus Kingdom."

His eyes dug into hers, begging her to listen. As if any of it was new to her, she knew all this already so why was he pressing upon her so? "I know...I know all this….why?"

"Because you need to mourn! Do you not see? There is nothing for you!"

"I know! I know that!"

"Then why are you holding back?"

"For you! I am holding back for you! You already have enough to bear as it is the last thing you need is some sobbing child to deal with.."

"You are not a child and if you really think I would feel...agitation from your tears then you do not know me…"

"I know nothing of you! Really, all I know is your name. A name that is now ruined thanks to me! Of course you should feel anger towards me, I deserve it. You do not have to be so kind, I deserve your anger. I have ruined your life Endymion!"

Without truly understanding, she found her cheek pressed against his chest, his arms holding her in place against escape. "You did nothing to me. I was the one who was to keep you safe. To protect you and the King. And yet, you were almost killed and the King….I will never forgive myself for not protecting him. Or for not protecting you. And I will never forgive those who cost you such hardships. You must cry and scream and hit me with your fist if you so desire. It is my punishment, I deserve it. And you need it. So cry, Princess. Cry."

Every moment he spoke, she could feel the dam within her weakening. No matter how hard she tried to keep it up, the pieces fell away and would not go back together. Piece by piece, it all fell away, until it collapsed on itself, leaving her raw feelings to seep out of her.

She did not strike him nor did she scream, but she did cry so much so she felt for sure she would shrivel away to nothing. And no matter how hard she pressed against him, Endymion refused to release her from his hold, ending with her soaking his shirt. All she wanted was to spare him. Save him from her sorrow and at least save his clothes from her tears. In the end, she could not even do that much, crying herself to sleep in Endymion's hold.

Waking up to wet flesh, she was fairly certain she had cried in her sleep as well. Her eyes hurt as well as her cheeks. The weight that had been inside her was lifted but she felt sore from carrying it so long. It was hard to move, a bundle under her head and Endymion's vest over her like a blanket. With her tender sight, it took her a few moments to find him, standing at the edge of the cave on watch. His senses on high alert, the tiniest movement from her gained his attention, glancing back at her before returning to his scouting.

"You should rest more. Tomorrow we are leaving and it will be a long journey. Especially on foot."

"Leaving?"

For the first time in a while, he chuckled softly. "Aye. As much fun as living in a cave has been, I think we would be better off finding something a little more permanent. Especially once winter comes."

She had given little thought to time that felt so far away. The heat of the night was wafting over her and yet, here they were talking about winter, still many moons away from now. It was then that it truly hit her. This was her life now. She was homeless.

oOo

"It has been a fortnight already and tomorrow the Lords will conviene to decide on the fate of Theoden! Where is Serenity?!"

The door locked and not another soul on the hall, she still feared the sound of Mina's voice reaching the wrong ears. "Hush, Lady Mina! You know that Serenity cannot return! It is too dangerous for her now!"

"Well then when? Her throne sits empty waiting for her! Why can she not just come and sit so all are silenced with this 'new King' nonsense?!"

"Because if she even steps inside Theoden's township, she would be killed."

They all stopped, staring at Diana in silence. Ami was the only one to challenge her words. "Serenity is the crown Princess. No way they would allow her murder especially in front of the people."

Diana sighed, pressing her fingers into the sides of her head. "They would not do it right then and there. They would bring her inside, out of sight, and kill her in her sleep. Poison her or smother her. Claim it was a natural death ordained by the Goddess, only making Mamoru's claim on the throne stronger."

"I'll admit, I was young, but the Mamoru I remember was just a stable boy was he not? A page to Lord Kunzite." There was no way she was the only one to remember him as such.

"If Kunzite were here he would be able to tell us who that man is."

Mina sat next to her, forcing her to turn to look her in the eye as she spoke softly. "Could you not write to him? Tell him what is going on and to come back?"

"We can do nothing of the sort." Diana stood, pacing slightly before them as she spoke. "If we call any of them here, it would put us and them in danger. As of right now, we are faithful servants to Serenity and as long as we do not get in the way, we will be left alone. However, if the council decrees Mamoru the new King then we are all at risk. So we must wait."

"Wait? Wait for what? Wait for that bastard to be crowned, when it is too late for Serenity?"

She did her best to comfort Mina but it was a struggle. Ami helped, speaking softly to all of them. "Serenity is with Endymion. I have no doubts that we can trust him to do whatever is best for her and keep her safe."

"How do we know he did not abandon her as soon as they left the castle? Or that he kidnapped her as the rumors say?"

Diana stopped, giving her a sideways glance and a sneer. "I guess, what with being in the kitchen, you missed quite a bit Juno."

"There is no one I trust more with Serenity, save for the four of us in this room, than that man Juno. And you should as well." Mina added.

She had been in the kitchen much of Endymion's stay in the castle. What with her status, she did not dare go near the man unless without good cause. The few times she had seen him, he was very stressed and always busy. A focused man to the core, his attention was always on the Princess. So with Mina and Diana's assurance, Ami nodding along with all their words, she had to hope his attention remained on her constantly.

oOo

"My Lord, the council members have arrived."

Hycone stood just behind him, his reflection finding itself in his mirror as he stood before the tall piece of glass. He had been ready for hours now. No longer. He had been ready for this moment for many moons; many winters before that.

The silk of the shirt he wore was cool on his skin, the hot summer morning flooding the castle already. "What of the Princess and her Knight?"

"There has been no sight of them. Not since our men lost them just outside the castle gates."

Pulling at his vest, he straightened the gold clasps that met in the middle. "Endymion is a skilled man. He survived Utsery and many other adversaries before that. I'm sure a man like that has no problems surviving in the woods if need be."

"But the Princess…." The elder still questioned.

"Will be in his care. With him, she will survive." Hycone stood silent, waiting his final order. "For now, let us focus on the coronation. I will get these bastards to agree to my leadership and then we will no longer have to worry about Serenity."

"She could return at any moment and take the crown from you."

"Serenity is in hiding and will be for a long while. By the time she gains enough strength to come back for her crown, it will be too late. I am going to make all of Brennum fall at my feet with gratitude so even if she does return, no one will want her. And then all will regret leaving me for dead on that field."

Hycone smirked, following right behind him as they made their way to the meeting hall. A lightly decorated room that held only one round table and five seats. Each of those seats was currently filled with a Lord save for one. His seat.

As soon as his ass met the cushion, Lord Ignatius shot up from his, a finger pointing directly at him. "How dare you. Just who the hell are you and what gives you the right to sit in the King's chair?"

Hycone, who stood next to him, pounded his hands onto the table and glared back at the interrupter. "He is Lord Mamoru, Dragon Master, ruler of Utsery, and the rightful owner of that chair you are so protective of."

"It is true, that if you are Mamoru as you claim, then we all owe you a heep of gratitude." Words almost blending into the walls as Lord Bartlet spoke softly. "If you are who you claim. And even then, that is no reason to give you the throne."

Hycone tried to speak for him again, but he stopped him with a raised hand, the man stepping back and remaining silent. "The thanks you may want to give, you can save. Brennus is my one and only concern and I want it to thrive. That is why you should make me King as I will do everything to make this Kingdom glorious again."

"It already is glorious!"

"Oh really?" He met Lord Ignatius glare for glare. "Then tell me, Lord Ignatius, how is your trade lately? And what have you done about the pirates and human smugglers?"

"Sir Jedite and the other men have returned. I have no doubt that they will have the streets clean and the seas fair in no time."

Ignatius held pride on his face with his answer. But his eyes could not lie. "And you, Lord Alistar. What of your borders? Is the Hando Kingdom staying far away from you and your towns?"

"There..are attacks every full moon now. We never know were they will strike but they hit a border village and take whatever they please before dawn."

"Lord Bartlet, how is your town's…"

"We get it, Lord Mamoru." If looks could kill, he was sure Bartlet would be the man to do so. "Tell me one thing. How is it you obtained your current status? You were a boy on the street when my son found you. And now you are a Lord?"

"Did you never wonder my strange coloring? How I looked so much like one from Utsery? That is because I was taken from there as a babe from my dear mother and father, Lord and Lady Clautus."

"Clautus? The former Lord of Utrior?"

"The same."

They were all silent, the only one that looked assured was Clannad's Lord, Kelven. "All of us are adverse to a Utsery sitting on the Theoden throne. However, he is not truly Utsery. He grew up here, in the castle! Raised by Kunzite himself. He may have the blood of Utsery in him but he is a Theoden through. And as the Dragon Slayer, he will be both feared and revered by all."

Kelven was clearly giving him his vote, looking around at each Lord one at a time to find their answer.

"I have little care who sits on the throne as long as my lands are safe from invasion."

Alistar was in.

"If we are given aid to rid of us the pirates and illegal trades, then I am happy."

Ignatius, although hesitant, agreed.

"Lord Bartlet, what say you?"

Bartlet glared at him and then at the others around the table before standing in a rush. "Seems I have little choice, as I need all the help I can get. And with the others on your side, I will need your approval for any aid it seems."

"My Lords, you will not regret this decision. I promise to lead Brennus into its Golden Era."

He left them there, knowing they would still be discussing it in his absence. But none of it mattered as Bartlet was absolutely right. Clannad was the only land that rivaled Theoden and he had Kelven wrapped around his finger. Any that did not fall in line with him would suffer the loss of Theoden's protection and wealth.

"Is it true?"

Taking a glance, his guards jumping up at attention once they noticed him, he found the boy that had been wandering around the castle moping. "Lord Weylin I presume?"

The fair colored boy pushed off the wall he leaned against, still sulking as he faced him fully. "Is it true that Endymion killed the King and kidnapped the Princess?"

He searched his face, looking for his true feelings on the subject. He found that Weylin seemed angry and disturbed. "Aye, it is true I'm afraid. We really have no proof that the Princess is even still alive at this time."

Weylin grimaced, his skin turning grey before he turned and stalked off.

"Is he going to be a problem, my Lord?" Even with the boy's distance, Hycone still whispered in his ear.

"On the contrary Hycone. I think he is going to be the solution."


	7. Swexs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since SaturnnFoxx said she liked this so much and said she was looking forward to an update, it reminded me that I haven't updated this one in a while. There is one chapter written after this and to be honest, guys I want to focus on this one as an original. In case you missed it, this fic is fully outlined and I just need to write it. I always write what I want to read and lately, that's not been fanfiction. Idk guys, I guess we will see huh?
> 
> If you like this fic and want to see me finish it, please fave/follow/review and/or find me on Tumblr or Facebook if you prefer. Faulkner-blog for Tumblr and Aya Faulkner for facebook.
> 
> This fic has been betaed but I haven't gone and edited any of the suggestions. But thank you to my beta who, I haven't asked if they are okay with me tagging them, so I won't for now unless told otherwise.

 

* * *

**Chapter Swexs**

" _We cannot permit ourselves to live our lives in fear of what may happen or we'd not care to leave our beds each day. Though at the moment that would suit me entirely fine!" he chuckled and held her close."_

― _**Leigh Ann Edwards, A Witch's Life**_

The journey had been long, taking them over a fortnight. He had been counting the days but lost track at some point. All he knew for sure was that they were close and he was thankful.

Serenity was tired, that was to be expected. But it was more than long days walking. She was having trouble sleeping, nightmares waking her when she did fall asleep. And she was crying. She probably thought she was hiding it well but it was clear. Even with their clear skies and warm air, he worried she would catch an illness soon if they weren't careful. Both of them had lost some weight, Serenity more than him. What with a lack of hunting grounds their choices were limited. They also lacked any coin, not that it mattered as they couldn't go near any town to be safe.

So they stuck to the woods and it was a miracle that neither of them had a slip-up and injured themselves or caught an illness by now.

He had decided to take them to a small village on the border of Lapis woods and Trirus. It had been years since he had been there and he hoped the war had not hit it too hard. But the people there were kind and understanding. And also distanced themselves with Theoden's news and gossip. If there was any chance for the two of them to be safe somewhere, that place was it.

Coming to the edge of the woods, he stopped, grabbing Serenity's elbow before she walked out into the open. "Let us wait here just a moment. Get our bearings first."

A silent nod and she fell in line next to him as he looked over the area. Philanti was a place full of healers, monks, and those who did not believe in violence. At least, it had been before the war. Peeking in, he saw nothing to indicate one way or another if the place had changed. The wood houses looked well kept and unchanged. They would just have to take their chances, Serenity could not continue much further without a good meal and a safe bed.

Sword in one hand, Serenity's hand in the other, he led them the short distance to the village. A few steps in and already they had all the eyes of the small village. Eyes that lingered until they neared. Then they ducked to a person near them, if there was someone, to speak in hushed tones. It was starting to seem as though Philanti had changed, the village in a tisy at the sight of the Princess.

Pulling on her hand, he placed Serenity in tight to his side, not liking the feel of too many eyes on them. They had already entered the place, might as well get some supplies while they were there and press on. If Philanti was connected to Theoden now, then they might be able to make it in and out before the soldiers descended on them.

Serenity's eyes were wide and searching, looking over the place for the first time. She marveled at everything she saw. It was clear she wanted to explore, pulling slightly on his hold. His response was to hold tighter, gaining him a look from her that he squashed with a singular glare. She stopped trying to pull away after that.

The village was a bit larger than he remembered, proof of its change and it might have bothered him if it weren't for the Blacksmith that was part of the addition. Philanti was a town of monks and young families when he was last here but the war had clearly made them antsy. Either they had started such a business to keep from losing all commerce or they had needed to defend themselves. Or both.

The only thing of worth he had on him were his weapons and he hoped to sell them to the large man now hammering the red hot metal. Once inside the shop, he released Serenity to a dark corner to wait. The large opening allowing the slightly cooler, summer, air to waft in but it did little to fight off the heat,

"Excuse me, good Sir." The man glanced up, doing a double-take before giving him his full attention. "I was hoping you might be up for a trade? My companion and I were robbed on our journey and have lost all our coin."

"Aye, but I see you managed to keep your fine blade?"

"With it, our lives."

He pulled it from its hold on his hip, demonstrated a few moves, and then handed it over to the man. The Blacksmith did the same, testing its hold and then its balance. "This is a very good sword. A Knight's weapon."

The Blacksmith was eyeing them again, trying to confirm his suspicions. "It was my father's. He was a Knight and when he passed, it was handed down to me."

"So it has more than one value?"

The Blacksmith expected more from him, watching him with careful eyes. "If that will add to its worth, then yes, it is very valuable to me."

"But...you found something worth more?"

The man's eyes bounced from him to a spot behind him, knowing he was looking over at Serenity as she stood in the corner. "Aye, much more."

"Alright. How much do you want for it?"

Tucking Serenity back into his side, the two of them left the darkened husk of the Blacksmith's. "First things first, let us find a place to stay. Surely there is an inn in this town?"

"A bed and a bath sound nice?"

It was the first time she had spoken in a while, her voice strained. Even with its sudden appearance, it lacked the happy warmth it always carried before. And her eyes were glued to the ground as they walked, him watching her for longer than he should. Missing the group that soon blocked them in.

oOo

A few guards gave her a nod as she passed, making her way to the library Lady Ami had created for their studies years ago. Not that she would be able to study or that any of them would be. Forcing herself to remain calm, she made herself walk slowly so she did not give off anything. Her outside did not match her inside, her heart racing while her feet felt as though stuck she moved so slow.

Finally, she arrived, a guard she did not know standing a few feet away. He did not give her a nod or acknowledge her in any way. Something she had learned as a sign as to what side they were on.

Carefully, she slowly pulled the door shut behind her, forcing herself yet again not to slam it as she wanted. Once shut, she let herself go, running to the middle of the room where the others waited.

"I take it, it is not good news Mina?"

"No, Ami, it is not good at all. They voted him in. Mamoru is now King."

"This makes no sense! How is this even possible?"

Her only answer was a shake of her head to Juno's question. So they all looked to Ami and Diana, the two who knew the most about the ways of politics. "Mamoru has claimed lineage to a former King of Utsery, making his blood royal. Not only that, but it makes him a cousin to King Lir and next in line."

"Add in his back story and everyone is afraid not to give him what he wants."

Diana was looking out the small window as she spoke softly. She heard it but did not understand. "Back story? What is in his back story that has them all so afraid?"

Whipping away from her perch, Diana paced the room. "What no one told us, was that Mamoru single-handed won the war in Utsery. The Dragons that Utrior had in their control were won over by Mamoru and he sent them after those with Utrior. The few that did survive were terrified of him after that. Which is how he gained control of Utsery it would seem."

"If he was so strong, why did they say he was dead?"

Diana didn't even look up, her glare aimed at the floor as she continued to move back and forth. "And that is why he is here and the King is dead. His name was too powerful so they left him in Utrior after the war ended. To protect the King and Brennum from following Mamoru instead."

"And that turned out so well!" Juno stood quickly and started to pace with Diana.

"Would the two fo you cut it out, you are making me dizzy!" They both sat at her demand but still moved jittery in their seats. "What do we do now? Serenity is still out there somewhere and I do not think I can follow such a man as Mamoru with a straight face."

"We leave." All movements stopped, the three of them looking over at Ami, silent. "If we stay, it would be a betrayal to Serenity. Also, as her Ladies and confidants, there is no way we would ever be able to convince full loyalty. Unless we went against Serenity somehow. Mamoru most likely will use us at some point and I do not want to be around for that. Having us here….it gives him an advantage and I refuse to be a weakness for the Princess."

Her words sunk into each of them, the reality of their situation becoming clear. "Where do we go then? We cannot go home, that would be suspicious. It would cause harm to our families' names and it would make for an easy capture if Mamoru decided to use one of us."

Diana's hand landed on hers as it rested in her lap. "We have to go into hiding."

"I cannot go with you."

Now they all stared at Juno. "Why not?!"

"I am but a kitchen girl, a servant. You are all Ladies to Serenity, I serve no purpose on this journey. I would be a burden…."

"You would be no such thing!" The sudden and uncharacteristic outburst from Ami had them all startled. "Serenity loved you as she loved us all. If we left you behind….we need you, Juno. We do not know the way outside the castle as you do. Your skills aside, we want you to come. I refuse to leave any one of us behind. No, we must all go or none of us will!"

Tears shined in Juno's eyes as they did in hers as well. The only one unfazed was Diana of course. "Then we leave tomorrow. At nightfall."

oOo

"My Lord, the maps you requested."

His second in command laid the rolls of parchment before him, his haste had him unfurling them each and nearly tearing them. Especially the ones that were tattered from age. One after another, he spread them out and looked them over, not sure of what he was looking for or if he would see it even if he knew.

"If you were on the run, which way would you go?"

"Sorry, my Lord?"

He glanced up, his man standing just to the side of the large table he had commandeered for his work. "If you were on the run, Aed and your face was well known, where would you go?"

"Where am I fleeing from?"

"Here! From right here where we stand!"

"Ah, I see. This is about the Princess then?"

"Of course it is, what else would it be about?"

"My Lord Weylin, the coronation is tomorrow. You have more important things to worry over."

"And who are you to tell me what is or is not important?! I am well aware of the hour and that is exactly why we must haste! If we do not find the Princess soon, that...Mamoru will be on the throne instead of her!"

"And this vexes you?"

"Have I not made that clear? Now tell me, where would they go!"

Aed was not only his second in command, but he was also a great strategist. Having plotted many battles for his father over the years, he was shocked when he finally met the man five winters ago, finding him much younger than he expected. Aed was only a few years older than him and he had the mind of an elder.

They both leaned over the maps, Aed's eyes wandering over them all quickly. "If I were on the run I would head away from those directly tied. They would not head Northeast towards your home, what with your father's ties to Theoden. The South is too rough these days and they would have to go around Grendlewart, as it is Lord Mamoru's hometown. I feel they would head this way."

Aed's thick finger landed right on Lapis Woods and his anger swelled in his chest. "Taking the Princess to the woods like an animal. Damn that Endymion. When we find him, I am going to take his head for all the trouble and pain he has caused Serenity!"

oOo

His Lord and Master Mamoru stood before him, the reflective glass of a mirror in front of both of them as he aided him in getting ready. Long robes that sat on his shoulders fell to the floor, their cloth that of thin cotton. Underneath it, he wore a tunic of silk and slacks made of leather. A mixture of black, red, and white along with the gold that fell around his neck, his Master looked just like the King that he was.

Time was running out and Mamoru had yet to have his hair combed. Taking it upon himself, he grabbed the pearl-handled bush from the table it sat on and began the task of running it through the long, dark, thick locks.

"Any word on Serenity's Ladies?"

He was afraid of this. His Lord was about to be crowned, the last thing he needed to worry himself about were those _women_. "No my Lord. Not since yesterday."

"And Lord Weylin?"

Another thorn in the side. "He and several of his troops left the castle late at night two days ago. No one has heard word since. Not even Kelven."

His Lord sighed, the tension he wanted to avoid showing on his face. "So you are telling me that we have lost our insight into Serenity's whereabouts and her only remaining weaknesses?"

"Do not fret my Lord, I will handle it."

"I have no doubt, Hycone. You are my most trusted advisor. I will believe whatever you tell me."

"I have it on good authority that Weylin means to search out the Princess. I doubt he will succeed in finding her but if he does, it could be problematic."

Mamoru thought it over, but only for a moment. "Send word that the Princess is not to be harmed and is to be brought straight here if found."

"My Lord?"

"By the time she is found, I will be King and it will be too late, but it will make me look as though I am concerned for her well being. She can either submit or die. Either way, I will keep my crown and Weylin will be appeased. That little brat is of no real concern anyways, with or without the Princess at his side."

"Forgive me my Lord for prying, but…..do you not truly care for the Princess's well being?"

Mamoru's eyes found his in the glass but they lacked any malice at his brazen question. "That is why I hope she will submit."

oOo

They were blocked in. Even though they were few and not very imposing, they were still outnumbered. It was as if all the town's men had come out to greet them. Or rather, question them.

"I know you, do I not?"

Endymion still had his arm around her, pressing her in closer to him as if it would hide her. What difference did it make now? They had been seen by the whole town!

"We are strangers friend. Just passing through."

Endymion's voice was steady and strong, lacking in any doubt while she tried not to shake. Their numbers, it would be easy for them to overtake them and then lock them up till soldiers came to take them away.

A thin man was speaking for the group it seemed, even though he was not nearly the oldest of them. "That coloring? It is very rare. Did you think we would forget?"

Her hair and eyes were going to get them killed. Never had she ventured out into the eyes of the Kingdom, but all of Theoden knew her and they moved around from time to time. There was also the merchants who came in and out of the town. Her looks were spread far and wide, all wanting to know what the Princess of Brennum looked like. Even all the way to this tiny village on the edge of their world.

"You are mistaken. The lady has never been to this village before."

It was the truth, she had never been farther than the field of her mother and even that was not far from the castle. Even so, the speaker took a step closer, his eyes darting between the two of them.

"No, not her. You! Did you really think we would forget such a man like you? Mamoru?"

Endymion tensed at the name, more than she did, but relaxed completely after a few heartbeats. "Aye, you caught me."

In her confusion, she looked up at the man with a gasp. He gave her a short but hard squeeze to silence anything else that might come out of her.

"I knew it! Did I not tell you all! It is Mamoru!"

The group that had kept their distance now descended on them, but they were now a mix of men and women. The only hands that touched her were that of her sex while they gently pulled her a short distance away from her Knight. Had it been any farther, Endymion might have protested. But as it were, he could easily reach over and grab the back of her skirts to pull her out of their grasp.

"Is Sir Kunzite not with you?"

Endymion tried to speak but was cut off by another man. "Of course he not you idiot! He is a Knight now, not a Squire!"

"Aye, you are right, of course, he is! What with the war, we had no clue if either of you made it or not."

The ladies were cooing over her, the one with 'Mamoru', and they fussed over her state. "Mamoru, you have taken very poor care of your lady!"

Endymion showed no ill-ease at the mistake in his identity. "I apologize. We were robbed on our way here. Too many for me to handle and get her out alive. So I let them take it all. We have been walking ever since."

The women started to pull her away, to some unknown destination, and again it went unchallenged, Endymion allowing the women to pull her away. She glanced back once more before he was out of her sight, finding his eyes on hers before he flicked them back to the members who demanded his attention. He was surrounded completely, men and a few women talking gayly with him and all sharing tales. She wanted to stay and hear them all. The ones they told of Mamoru and the ones that Endymion shared as well. It was becoming more clear that she knew nothing about either man.

Without question or asking for anything in return, she was lead to a large house. It was easily the largest house in the town. Meaning it either was the leader of the village or the richest. Or both.

The woman talked endlessly, all about different things. Like, how long it had been since they had had visitors, what Mamoru had done in the war, if they would be getting more people through the village now that the war was over, and then what they should get for her to wear.

"Oh no, you need not worry about me…"

"Dear, you are wearing scraps."

One of the older women smiled gently as she pointed at her now tattered dress. She had not paid that close attention, the state of her dress not her largest concern by far. Looking down, she could see that the hem of her dress was ripped in many places and instead of pale blue, was now grey and brown from dirt and mud. She did not need to see the rest, knowing it would be the same or worse.

"There is no saving it. How about a bath?"

It felt as if it had been an eternity since her last bath, slipping her toes into the warm, scented waters. The large home had the luxury of an outdoor bath, the large pool made of rocks and a stream of fresh hot water pouring in as she sat. Protected from sight by a tall wood fence, the large bath was like a small pond. A few of the women sat around the edge, dipping their feet in and leaning over to scrub her down.

"So….how do you all know En...Mamoru?"

The women with more age giggled at her question while the youngest, who currently scrubbed her back, sighed loudly at them. "Do not mind them...what was your name dear?"

"Oh..uh...Ser...well….just call me….Rena?"

"...You do not sound sure…"

"Sorry...I have a…..strange name. People struggle to pronounce it. Rena is fine."

"...Fine, Rena. I remember Mamoru from when I was a child. Although a child himself, he still managed to be of great aid to the village. Him and his Master Kunzite."

"When was this?"

"Years ago child. Long before the war. Mamoru was about...six I believe." The older women's eyes went glossy from the memory. "Even then we all knew he would grow to be a fine man. Looks like we were right!"

"What did he and Kunzite do for the village?"

"A lot of things. It started with the disappearance of our people. They would vanish in the night. Back then, the village was even smaller if you can imagine. There was no Blacksmith and none of us had anything as a weapon save for a few farming tools. So King Lir sent Sir Kunzite, who brought his young Page Mamoru. The two of them discovered a slavery ring based in Wistery. They had set up a small port of sorts west of here and were dragging people off from villages nearby. Kunzite and Mamoru discovered it, shut it down, and even retrieved all our people from Wistery!"

"After all that, they stayed on, helping us catch up on our harvest from our lack of manpower. Many that were taken were not treated well."

"My husband was one of them. They had broken a few of his bones to make it harder for him to run. He had attempted many escapes." A tear slipped out from the woman but she quickly wiped it away and brightened again.

"Who knows where our town would be today if it were not for those two."

"Aye, even our trade was able to advance, Mamoru helping create relations with another village for our goods. No one could refuse his cute face and deep eyes. We would still be a small village if not for that. Well...smaller."

Each woman smiled warmly, truly thankful for all that Kunzite and Mamoru had done for their village. She tried to smile with them, struggling to separate the boy they spoke of and the man she had met not long ago. It was as if they spoke of two completely different people.

Wrapping her in a thick robe, the women busied themselves with finding her something to wear, her former attire getting thrown into a fire she was sure. The one who had scrubbed her back stayed with her, combing and braiding her long, wet locks.

"So...Rena, you know our tale. What is yours? What brings you and Sir Mamoru here?"

She tried to hide the cringe she got every time Mamoru's name was said and also the one she had at the question she had been hoping to avoid. But she knew it was impossible, someone was bound to ask eventually.

"We are on our way to Trirus. The Lady has family there."

They both jumped, finding Endymion leaning against the door frame, a respectable distance from the two of them. Yet she still felt her blush, being in nothing more than a robe. "Trirus? I would have thought you and all nobles would be in Theoden. What with the coronation today."

Endymion's eyes were on her when she found them in the glass, being held hostage by the girl who braided her hair. "We have more pressing things to deal with as of current."

Like staying alive. She had no clue what else there was for her now other than her survival. And Endymion's, she had made him a target as well when she allowed him to protect her. If she had been stronger, if she had been of her right mind if it were anyone but Mamoru, maybe she could have saved Endymion from this terrible life they were now in.

Endymion still held her stare but at the thought of her lackings, she dropped them to the ground. She did not deserve the warmth and comfort they held in their dark depths.

"Goodness, my Lady you have too much hair!"

The girl was only halfway through and already she was having to bend slightly to get at her remaining hair. "You are right."

Without a doubt, she stood, her hair dragging the floor as she walked over to a statue that was Endymion and took the remaining blade he had from his belt to which he did not so much as flinch at her removal. It was a small dagger, aged and dull, but it still sliced through her hair with ease.

A stone or two lighter, she tossed the heavy load of dead weight out the open window and returned to her seat before the girl. All were silent, Endymion looking the most shocked of the all.

"I did not mean to offend so my Lady…"

"No offense. It was only weighing me down. And, please, do not call me Lady."

Her hands found their way back to her locks, shaking slightly. "As you wish...Rena."

Now only reaching the middle of her back, the girl was able to braid it quickly and with ease. When she looked back up, Endymion was gone, the women returning with bundles of cloth in their arms.

The customary dress of the village was skirts and layers. After being in nothing but a thin gown, she was more than happy to take all they offered. Having traveled North, the air had chilled slightly compared to her home. It was bearable but still a change. And it would only get cooler if they truly were heading to Trirus.

That said, she did not feel all that well taking their kindness under a lie. The women were so kind and gentle with her, helping her dress as she did not know the correct way by herself. A full skirt to her ankles made of a light but sturdy material was a beautiful dark green. The threading was a gold color, making the embroidery stand out against the dark color. The top they gave her was white and thin, laying gently against her skin. Plain save for the matching embroidery done on the collar, it wrapped around her, held together by stuffing the hem into her skirt. A silk, dark blue sash was tied around her waist, the thick band covering her hips and the top of the skirt. A few gold medallions hung from the ends of the sash, jingling gently when she moved. The last thing they placed on her was a long vest that went from her shoulders to the middle of her thighs. The dark brown color, the light material flowed around her like a cape.

One of the women tried to put a gold necklace on her and she stopped them all there. "I cannot. You have all given me too much as it is."

They all laughed at her, one putting a hand on her shoulder. "Forgive us. You are so beautiful, we made you up like a doll and lost ourselves."

"But we do not mind! We owe Sir Mamoru so much!"

The women all hummed in agreement and it only made her feel worse.

Returning the gold, she came back with her leather bracelet. "I remember this. Such a strange piece of jewelry it is hard to forget. Sir Mamoru used to wear it did he not?"

She met the woman's eyes as she tied it back on her wrist for her. "Aye, he did. He gave it to me before he left for war."

All their faces changed, turning to that of a clever cat. "Ahhhhh….so that is why you travel together. And so close."

"Aye, Sir Mamoru walked in while she was undressed as if it were nothing!"

The girl that had braided her hair shouted it out as if she had been nude. The women were thrown into another tisy, discussing their relationship when it did not exist. It was true, Endymion had watched over her when she bathed in the woods. But that was for her safety and it was not as if he had been truly looking at her. That was what allowed him to walk in earlier so casually. If she had been naked, he would not have or at least hid his eyes!

But none of these women knew that or the true nature of their relationship. Her favor from Mamoru had sealed their fate in these women's eyes. Another lie they would have to maintain.

Led to another room, she was left to rest, a large and soft bed in the corner and bright windows all around it was surely one of the grandest rooms in the whole house.

"I cannot stay here. The Lord of this house must need such a space."

"The Lord of this place has a room twice this size. We apologize for the failings of our village. A Lady such as yourself must be used to much finer things."

They were serious, bowing their heads as if they had shame. "No! No, you do too much as it is. This is far more than a _Lady_ like myself deserves!"

Their smiles returned, the majority of them slowly leaving the room till she was left with the youngest that had braided her hair. "Anyone that is worthy of Sir Mamoru is worthy in our eyes as well. My name is Bardy. Please call if you need anything. I will come to collect you when dinner is prepared, rest here for now."

She opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by the closing of the door. These people were doing far too much for her and it ate away at her.

Standing before the closest window, she could see the whole village, the manor she was in sat on a high hill that overlooked it all. The village was alive with people, not that much different than when she watched the town from a castle window. Bursting with life; everyone was working, smiling, and talking with each other. It was a happy and healthy place. A safe place.

A knock came to the door, the person waiting for her approval before so much as cracking the threshold. A clean and sharply dressed Endymion entered soon after her call, wearing something similar to all the other men in the village. Gone were the black and ripped tunic and slacks. Now he wore a light blue shirt the same cloth as hers and tan slacks. He lacked the sash and extra decorative bits like the embroidery she had but he still had a light vest on top, the material a light grey and only going to his waist. Of all the times she had seen him in the castle, she had never seen him in such light-colored clothes. It was strange.

He still carried the clothes he arrived in, folding them on the small table that was in the middle of the room. Most likely meant for guests who wanted to eat in their room, it had two small chairs around it and a small clay vase with little white flowers in it.

"I was told to stay in this room with you? Apparently, you and I had some kind of..understanding?"

He glanced up at her once while inspecting his clothes, most likely catching the blush that spread across her cheeks. "That….that is my fault I fear."

"It is not a problem, I was going to stay close by regardless."

"It is because of this." She held up her wrist, the cloth of her shirt slipping down to reveal the leather cuff.

"What? A tattered piece of leather? That is poorly, braided by the way."

"Mamoru gave this to me. It was his all his life and he gave it to me before he left. One of the villagers recognized it."

His eyes went wide and she looked away, feeling her cheeks flame up even more. "I...did not realize….you had that kind of relationship."

Snapping back, she found him engrossed in his clothes again. "It is not like that! We were...friends. Just friends!"

"Friends huh? And you still wear such a thing after all that has happened?"

"That….that man was not Mamoru."

Dropping the items from his hands, he faced her, a grim look on his face. "He said so himself. He claimed to be Mamoru. Are you going to let your feelings cause you to doubt?"

"You do not know him as I do."

"I know that he is a murderer!"

"I am telling you Endymion, he is not Mamoru!"

"It has been eight years, how do you know?"

"Because….because I do! It may have been eight years but Mamoru would never do those things. He would never hurt me!"

"He was in a war, Princess. War changes people. They see death and take lives. No one returns the same!"

Growing silent, Endymion returned to mending his clothes. She watched, his anger still clear even as he did his best to ignore her. Soon, she found herself at his side, gently touching his arm to gain his attention. He stiffened but reacted no more than that.

"Endymion. I am sorry I gave you so much trouble. I know that I told you how I wanted Mamoru by my side but...I am glad it was you that ended up in his place." He smirked but still did not look at her. "Please, believe me when I tell you, that man was not Mamoru. I do not pretend to know why but, he simply took his name. The real Mamoru….must be dead after all."

"And what if he is Mamoru? If he is who he says he is?"

His full weight was on the table, pressing his hands into the wood while he stared at the grains that ran through it. "You are a good man Endymion and you were in the war, right? I do not doubt you had your share of strife on the battlefield and yet you returned as a dependable and strong-hearted person. If you came out as such, then so would have Mamoru." Endymion finally relaxed, a grin spreading on his face. No doubt from her kind words to him. "However, you did take Mamoru's name as well so perhaps you are not as good as I thought you were."

He chuckled, "What is the point of looking like him if I do not benefit?"

"At least you are not sullying his name like that man is doing. Although, I do not feel good about the 'benefits' we are getting from these people. It feels like stealing."

"Princess, if we were here on normal circumstances, then you would be treated just the same. Better actually, like royalty. If we were not…"

"Running for our lives?"

"Aye, running for our lives then you would be treated like this upon arrival. We are lucky they did not recognize you."

"Because they were too busy mistaking you!"

"Aye, well, to their folly then." She frowned and he relented. "Stop that I will pay them back."

"How? We have nothing. The clothes they gave me cost more than the amount we got from your weapons!"

"Let me worry about it."

The pit that she had at the Blacksmith returned, having forgotten an earlier slight. "Endymion...your sword…"

"Princess, enough with the worry!"

"But...it was your fathers."

"And it belonged to a Knight which I am no longer."

"Endymion…"

Another knock interrupted her and Endymion jumped on it, pulling the door open with haste to keep her silent surely. "Dinner is waiting."

Bardy said little, turning on her heel to leave them alone again. But instead of returning to their conversation, Endymion pulled her from the room, following closely behind Bardy as she led them to a large dining hall. Many members of the village were there it was almost like a banquet. The long table simply dressed a strip of bright yellow cloth down the middle and standing out against the dark wood. It looked as if the table was a large tree that was barely refined, the thick top and legs covered in grains and knots. It was beautiful, like eating outside at a naturally made table.

The men stood at her arrival, reminding her a bit too much of home as Endymion helped her to her seat. Everyone fell back to their chairs and chatted lightly and happily. All the faces she had seen earlier, the ones that had surrounded them upon their arrival. The only new face was the one at the end, a man in a little finer clothes than the others. The owner of the home they were now in.

"My Lord, thank you so much for your hospitality."

The entire table quieted down at her words, a smile growing on the Lord's face. "Anything for Mamoru and his...friends."

She did her best to hide her flush, the women coming around again to place plates of steaming food around them. They did not miss the Lord's words or her reaction, giggling in response. Sitting beside her, Endymion looked unphased, not dropping his eyes from the man of the house's face.

"I appreciate it all. However, you do too much. I will be repaying you all."

"Nonsense, Mamoru. This is our first chance to repay you, after all, you did for us those years ago. Allow us this, please."

Taking a look around at all the expectant faces, he relented. "Taking care of her is repayment enough."

"Please, I do not want to be a burden myself. If there is anything I can do…"

"Nonsense!" The Lord of the home had the look of a man offended. "You are a fine Lady and should not do any kind of labor. I will not stand for it."

She knew she should hold her tongue, but she could barely stand the kind words the women said to her. And now the leader of the village was saying more it had her feeling ill. Before she could say a word, Endymion placed a hand on hers, silencing her again.

"We appreciate it all, Lord Hommel."

Now she was confused, when did Endymion learn the man's name? He most have already met with the man when she was busy bathing. This discussion of payment must have been spoken once already. That would explain Lord Hommel's unease with the topic.

Even with the food being exceptional and mouth-watering, she found it hard to eat as much as she probably should. It had been so long since they had had a proper meal, mostly living off of small fish and wild vegetables that Endymion was able to get for them. She had been worthless, unable to catch or find anything. She knew nothing.

She had offered to help the villagers however she could but what could she do for them? The girl who had been taken care of all her life now could not even take care of herself.

A sleeping gown of sorts had been laid out on the bed, more like a robe, it was designed to wrap around her instead of a whole piece to slide over her head. There was one for Endymion as well but he left her at the door, going off somewhere she did not know.

Paying attention to the details of her current dress, she hoped to recreate it tomorrow as she pulled each piece off herself and changed into the sleeping robe. The white fabric was thick and a little stiff as if it were new. She had a feeling it was, her being the first to ever wear it.

The soft and safe bed sat empty in the corner as she stared at it, unable to comprehend its meaning any more. So instead, she stood by the window, watching the moon as it rose higher and higher in the black sky.

Fingers touched her shoulder, soft and gentle, but still had her jumping up and throwing her hands up in some form of defense. Endymion stared at her, eyes wide in confusion and frown on his face.

"Did you hear anything I just said to you?"

"Huh?"

"How long have you been standing here?"

She looked around and then back at the sky, noting the lighter color of the sky as dawn was beginning to break. "I am not sure…"

"I have been talking to you for several moments. When you remained silent, I found you were in some kind of trance. Did you sleep at all?!"

Glancing over at the bed, it remained untouched, the sheets still and un-mussed. "I guess not."

"Princess, you need to rest!"

"So do you! I swear you never sleep. What is that, some kind of...Knight's training? Learning to live without sleep?"

"I sleep when you are not looking."

"What is that? Why does that matter if I see it or not? You think it makes you weak?"

His frown deepened, his arms over his chest making him look every bit intimidating. "I could care less what you think of me, for I know the truth. I am worried that in my sleep, the Princess will take advantage."

"Advantage?! Of YOU?!"

He took a step closer, leaning over so his face was inches from hers and forcing her to hold her breath. "I see how you look at me. Like I am a piece of meat."

Watching his mouth, it slowly turned upwards, his frown turning into a sneer and making her more flustered. "I do no such thing. Besides, we were both starving this whole time."

"Starving?"

"I know you did your best to keep us fed and I am thankful. But now we have been fed so you will not have to worry about me looking at you in any sort of way again."

His eyebrows were furrowed, his confusion clear. "What are you…."

Laughter burst from him, his head going back and giving space. Now she was confused while he was thoroughly amused, holding his sides at one point from his continued laughter. When he pulled his head back, he was wiping tears away and refusing to meet her glare. This was the first time she had ever seen or heard the man laugh but that did not change the fact that his humor was aimed at her. Once he was still, she pulled her arm back and slung it as hard as she could into his shoulder, gaining a grunt this time to her satisfaction.

"Oye, calm down. I was teasing you."

"And I do not approve!"

Ready to hit him again as he was yet to settle down, he caught it mid-flight and held it still. "Cut that out. This is not how a Princess should act."

"Not a Princess."

His frown lasted a second and looked as though he might scold her some more. Instead, he focused on the hand of hers he still held, pushing and forcing her fingers into a different position. "If you keep hitting like that, you are going to break something. Always form your hand like this."

With her thumb repositioned, she gave him a careful look. His face said he did not approve but he was still teaching her. A war starting in his eyes, his confliction shining in them. What exactly he was conflicted over, she was not sure and she did not pretend to be.

oOo

It was a beautiful day and she knew she should be thankful. If it were raining or cold, things would be worse. But as it stood, she was currently bundled up in a cloak with her hood over her head. Even with the thin cloth of her dress, she was heating up in the summer sun. In addition to that, there was a warm body before her and under her, the four of them sharing two horses between them. Juno rode with Ami; partly out of her lack of riding knowledge and also due to her skills in archery.

While she rode with Diana, the hothead just as warm everywhere else it seemed. Their pace was slow, not even the hurried movements to give them a breeze.

She and Diana both rode side-saddle, her in front with the reins while Diana sat behind her in case her bow was needed, Juno sat behind Ami with her legs split around the horse. Being new to riding, Juno did not feel as comfortable riding ladylike. She could not find fault in that and they did not have the time to spare to discuss it or teach it.

Such an odd group they made, three ladies and Juno. There was no question of Juno's beauty, it was inside and out. However, given her dress compared to theirs and the way she rode a horse, it made it look as though they were three ladies and their servant. She was not sure if that was good or bad yet, should they come across any robbers along their way. A way she still did not know where it led.

"Would anyone like to offer up a suggestion as to where we should go? It has not been stated has it?"

The others remained silent, the sound of the horses' hooves filling the void. Her eyes searched each of them save for Diana as her position would not allow it. Had it, perhaps she would have seen the answer there without a word.

"We will go to Saliseen."

She stared at the back of her hooded head but still caught the others' attention snap to Diana at her words. "Saliseen?"

Juno looked as though she might fall off her horse at the thought. While Ami kept strong, not flinching as she questioned the idea. "I thought we decided it be best not to go to anyone's home?"

"Aye, I know we did. However, we cannot stay out in the middle of the woods forever. And any town or village we stay at will be at risk should the King desire our return. My father is not a Mamoru supporter, he will keep us safe."

"Is that wise? It would be a terrible imposition."

Diana shook her head at her, even though she could only see the back of it. "No, it will be fine Mina. And we can keep track of all that goes down in Theoden from there as well."

"It will be a long journey though. Our horses are overloaded and Saliseen is all the way at the coast." Juno sounded worried already.

"And we will need to go around Grendlewart. I do not trust going through a town so closely tied to the new King." Ami added.

"However, we will make it. We have to."

Diana sounded sure but she was far from it. This would require skills they did not have. And sleeping in the woods. Already she was beginning to dread leaving the castle. If they could at least go through Grendlewart, she could find Kunzite and speak with him on the matter. He would keep them safe. She was sure of it….well mostly sure of it.

Kunzite was loyal to a fault. So would he be loyal to the passed King Lir or his new leader? She had known Kunzite for a short time before he left for war and he had always been an enigma to the entire Kingdom. Never had she expected him to be as beautiful as he was either, falling in love with him at first sight. She had decided then that she wanted only him, even as a young girl, and that she would do all she could when she saw him again to win him. Waiting all those years for him to return, she felt akin to Serenity. Never telling a soul, she also feared his death as Serenity did for Mamoru.

Winning his attention had been a struggle, but she had enjoyed it immensely. Learning his likes and dislikes had been a challenge in itself. However, even with all she knew of him, she could not say for sure what his next move would be in this situation. It is not the sort of thing one ever talks about and not the sort of thing she ever cared to talk about. There were always more...important things to discuss with her time with him. So now, although their relationship was exactly where she wanted it, she could not say for sure what his next move would be.

Going around Grendlewart would be hard and it would lengthen the journey by several days but it was the only choice they had at current. They could only trust one another for now.

oOo

"My Lord, it would be wise to stop and rest of a moment. Your men are struggling at the moment."

"Fine. Let them rest."

He was glad for what little power he had over Lord Weylin. It was not enough to dissuade him from this plan but at least he could keep him from killing the men with exhaustion.

They had been traveling from the castle in Theoden non-stop to Lapis Woods. Once there, they began to search. Lapis Woods was vast, there was no telling if and where the couple Lord Weylin searched for was in the area. This knowledge did not stop the Lord in the slightest. He was obsessed. Obsessed with getting the Princess back and killing Endymion.

The men fell from their steeds and struggled to get back up. It had been too long since their last rest. With the sun on its last legs for the day, he hoped to convince the Lord to wait till dawn to begin again. Now inside the woods, it would be far more difficult from here on out.

"My Lord, a word?" The young man twitched his horse towards him slightly, showing him he had his attention although slight. "We should camp and wait for dawn."

"No, we should press on."

"My Lord, it will be hard to see in the dark and harder inside the forest. They are thick and traverse. Moonlight will not penetrate the foliage and we will be lost."

Weylin thought it over, struggling to agree with his truth. Once again, his logic won over the half-crazed man. "Alright then. We came here. Only for tonight."

He withheld the sigh of relief and left Weylin alone to tell the men. Each of them did not hide their heavy breaths, falling back heavily to the ground at the promise of rest.

Deeply entrenched, it was his first real chance to take in his surroundings. The entire journey, his mind had been occupied with threats and not nature. Now standing in the middle of it without the need for fear, he found he understood the meaning behind the name of this place.

The sun gently streamed in through holes in the canopy above, the breeze moving the leaves ever so slightly from time to time and making the beams of light dance. Something floated in the air, dust perhaps, but given the orange color of the quickly fading light it made it look like flecks of gold. Birds called out, warning of the encroaching night. It would not be long till the whole forest was bathed in moonlight and if the rumors served to be true, this would be when the 'magic' really happened. Even without it, it was a wondrous place.

His moment over, he hurried to pull out his map again, needing to figure out their next steps before he lost the light. The Lapis Woods spanned out for miles, from the edge of Theoden to the coast of Feidlimid Bay. There was no way they would be able to search the entire forest, not before Mamoru was crowned. Truly, there was no way they would find the Princess and bring her back before all that happened. Weylin must be hoping to find her and challenge the throne upon return. Whether the Princess wanted to or not.

Laying it out on a large rock, he took it upon himself to find a suitable root, one that would at least give the appearance of _searching_. So, when they came up empty-handed, Weylin would feel some sense of reprieve, knowing he tried his best.

The ridges in the rock and the lack of bright light made for a difficult read. However, he had most of the map memorized at this point, looking at it was more for solidarity than anything else.

He did admit, one thing did perplex him. There was no doubt in his mind that the two in question would journey here, it was their best chance for survival. That said, there was nothing here for them. Endymion no doubt had the ability to survive such a journey and life. But the Princess? She had spent her entire existence inside a castle. She had no skills, none that would help her out here. Was Sir Endymion strong enough to keep them both alive? And if they did stay here in these woods, how long could he manage alone with such a task?

No. He would have to take her somewhere. Someplace in which they would receive really shelter. Had he already taken her there? It had been well over a fortnight now. If the two had survived this far then it would stand to reason that they had left the forest by now. What place would he take her?

Lost in thought, he wandered back to his steed, pulling another map out. Laid out before him, it centralized on Lapis Woods and the area around it. On it, it included small villages that were not included on large maps like the one he had been using. There were several little villages on the outskirts of the forest. He had never heard of or been to most of them and there was no real way to know which one they would have ventured to. Which meant it would now be their task to venture to and search each and every single one of them.

oOo

Perhaps it had been a fluke, a strange occurrence thanks to sorrow and stress? It had been a few nights now since they had arrived at Philanti and he had yet to find the Princess acting as she had the first night; staring unblinking out at the moon, lips moving with the same words over and over again but not making a sound, so lost in thought she almost missed dawn.

No, she had been dead asleep every night now, the absence of a bed all those nights in the woods taking a toll on her. They had made it to the village just in time given her obvious fatigue. Had they traveled for much longer the way they were, Serenity was sure to get sick.

Leaving her to her rest, he rose with the sun, seeking out the Blacksmith first thing that day. There were things he needed to get settled while he had time.

The fire was just starting to roar, the man getting his day started as well. Dew and fog in the air, there was a small chill to the early summer morning, the real reason the man was starting at such an hour. "Excuse me, good Sir."

"Do not tell me you do not remember, Mamoru?" the Blacksmith kept his sights on the growing flames, only turning to glance once at him with a small smirk. "I suppose it was many years ago and you were quite young."

"Forgive me. I have seen so many faces and heard so many names since then."

"You are forgiven. What can I do for you Sir Mamoru?"

The man had humor to his tone as if he was making a joke with that statement. "I was hoping to buy some weapons from you."

"Ah, would you like your sword back?" Before he could get a word out, the man produced it, swinging it around for show. "It is a very fine piece of work. Truly fitting a Knight."

"Aye, that it is. But no, I am not here for such a blade."

"A knight without a sword? I did not think such existed?"

His old sword was still in the Blacksmith's hands, the two of them eyeing one another up. "Perhaps you have another, lesser blade?"

Taking a moment, the Blacksmith finally dropped his guard, returning the blade to its new home. Pointing towards the other end of the shop, he was led to a wall. "Everything I had is over there. Take whatever you please."

"I only have…"

"I know very well how much you have. It will suffice for what you need."

Leaving him for his fire, he felt the eyes of the Blacksmith on his back from time to time as he surveyed his choices. Soon, he had a small sword with a strange shape to the blade and a crossguard on the hilt.

"That's a Falchion. Picked up the design from a few travelers from North Klaudus."

He turned it in his palm, the light design allowing him to use only one hand to wield it. Placing it in its sieve, he found a home for it on his hip and continued his search. He quickly picked up a small bowl filled with arrowheads and rattled them around.

"Have any skill in arrow making? I can make the points but not the shaft or the fletchings."

Glancing back, he found the Blacksmith's attention elsewhere as if the comment had never been said. "I have some talents in it, yes."

"We can work out a deal. You make arrows and I give you some."

"Alright."

Returning the bowl to the shelf, his eyes landed on a familiar-looking weapon at the end of the row. The long staff looked to be completely made of metal. There was a blade at the end, covered in a protective cloth, and a hard, rounded club on the other end. Picking it up, he found the weight formidable but manageable.

He was just unwrapping the blade when the Blacksmith appeared at his side. "That was a special order. A man in town wanted one just like he had seen on a merchant. But once made, the man struggled to handle it and returned it. The design is perfect but it is not an easy weapon to wield."

"I know."

The cover in his hands, they both looked upon the curved blade that sat on the end. A small, curved blade jutted out off the back of the larger one, twisting away from it to make a hook. Even with both his hands on it, the shaft bowed slightly from the weight, the metal thin and flexing. It was just like the one he had handled in the past, a Halberd or Ji. It seemed fitting that the weapon he had wielded before his Knighthood would become his again now that he was no longer.

"You should test it out first, would not want another dissatisfied customer from that blade."

The Blacksmith left him with a gesture to the small space outside the shop. Behind the building, it was free of eyes given its location and the time of day.

Stripping off his vest and shirt, he stood in the brightening morning light and worked up a sweat, slashing the air with the Ji. It was just as he remembered, taking only a few practice swings to get the hang of the bowing of the shaft and the weight of the blade. Most just used such a weapon to stab or hook an enemy on top of a horse. He liked to use it to slash and whip his opponents, mixing in his arms and legs as he swung it around. It was the perfect weapon for a mercenary.

The rest of the morning he spent making arrows. The sun was its highest when he began making the bow, finding a great supply of bamboo just at the edge of the village on the other side. It was tall and grew wild, its strength perfect for both the bow and the shaft of the arrow. As far as a string, he was without, not sure what he would be able to find for such a task in the village.

Needing to check on Serenity, a string would have to wait. The village was quiet even when in full swing. It was still small, especially in comparison to Theoden. He liked that about it. However, even with its obscurity and size, news of the new King still reached it. The in and out of merchants bringing and selling goods brought the tales. King Mamoru now sat on the throne, supported by all the Lords, Clannad in particular. He would need to leave soon before the other villagers started to question the similarities between the two of them. As of current, the stories included his promise of strength and how he would bring a Golden age to Brennum. But he knew it was only a matter of time before the stories focused more on the man and how he looked.

He just needed to figure out a way to tell Serenity of his leaving.

Making his way to Lord Hommel's villa, he was surprised to hear a familiar voice coming from a walking pile of linens. Even with her face hidden from the large bundle, it was hard to miss the light and bright tone only she seemed to have.

With a few of the ladies from the villa, she followed them out of the village. He followed them, getting led to a small stream near the edge of the village. Their water supply, he guessed it was the same river that flowed into the villa's baths just up the hill from them.

Dropping their bundles, the women said a few words to Serenity before leaving her to work. It was not his intention to sneak up on them, especially not on the Princess. But with all their chatter and clear lack of observation, he now found himself standing near the water's edge, Serenity a few steps away deep in the water with her skirt pulled up past her thighs.

Bent over, she worked a sheet into a knotted tisy, showing her lack of skill instantly. Trying to contain his laughter was pointless once she accidentally slapped herself in the face with the end of the cloth.

Whipping around, her glare told all but she still yelled at him. "Must you snicker at me?!"

"Aye when you get into a spare with a piece of wet linen I do."

Trying to be menacing, she stomped towards the water's edge, slipping a few times and causing him to chuckle some more. Even with her eyes trained to her path, she was still uneasy in the rushing current. "Some Knight you are. Laughing at a maiden in need of aid."

"You would be right if I were still a Knight."

Looking up at him, her expression was blank, as if his words had shocked her. Before she could make a fight out of it, he stepping into the current, picking her up and carrying her the rest of the way to the safety of the riverside. It must have been his hand on her bare skin that reminded her of her current dress, nearly leaping from his hold to fix her skirts again.

Her fluster did not distract her though, tossing the dripping sheet into a weaved basket. "You are giving up your Knighthood?"

He had wanted to wait for this discussion but such a topic, there was truly no such thing as a 'good moment'. "I have little choice. It was my fault that the King was murdered. I do not deserve the title."

"It was not your fault!"

"I was on watch. Princess. It was I who was in charge of his well being as well as yours." She looked ready to say more, a fight on her tongue, but the sounds of the returning women silenced her. He took a quick step towards her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him. "At least you are safe, Princess."

The women cooed behind them, 'catching' them in their little moment. He was sure he embarrassed her but his moment of weakness would play into their cover of being lovers. And she would be mad at him later for sure, as he left her to deal with it on her own, wanting to get back to his work with the weapons. It would not be long before he would need to leave this place and he needed to be ready for that day.


End file.
